Steven's Recovery
by Asukaforever92
Summary: Sequel to "War Is Hell" and reading that first is recommended. Steven was traumatized by the events of the battle with Homeworld. Now he struggles with his Post-traumatic Stress Disorder while Homeworld remains a threat. Can he handle it? Part 2 of the "War Is Hell" universe. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello everyone, I now proudly present the official "War Is Hell" sequel. Here, we start with a little insight.

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe

 _Steven wandered aimlessly. He knew where he was - in Beach City. Steven didn't know how he got here and couldn't remember anything. The city was dark and Steven's first thought it was nighttime. However, something was bothering Steven. As he wandered, Steven found himself drawn to the beach._

 _"Steven..." said an ominous voice._

 _"Hello." said Steven._

 _"Steven..." said the ominous voice._

 _He suddenly heard voice._

 _"Who's there?" asked Steven worried._

 _Steven turned to see the recent battle between between the gems and the Homeworld forces._

 _"How?" asked Steven._

 _Steven saw Peridot being thrown and having her physical form destroyed._

 _"Peridot!" exclaimed Steven._

 _Steven saw Lapis being pulled down and whipped by the Amethyst._

 _"Lapis!" exclaimed Steven._

 _Steven turned and saw Amethyst being throw and having her physical form destroyed._

 _"Amethyst!" exclaimed Steven._

 _Steven saw Garnet being throw and her physical form being destroyed._

 _"Garnet!" exclaimed Steven._

 _Steven heard a manically chuckle._

 _"The Homeworld Jasper." said Steven horrified._

 _Steven saw the Jasper destroy the physical form of Pearl._

 _"Pearl!" exclaimed Steven._

 _Connie charged and was knocked down by the Jasper._

 _"Connie!" exclaimed Steven._

 _The Jasper turned and marched toward Steven._

 _"No." said Steven._

 _Steven found himself frozen in place._

 _"I..." stammered Steven._

 _Steven held his arms and suddenly shattered the Jasper._

Steven shot up in his bed panting heavily and sweating.

A/N: That is where we'll end this chapter. I just did this short chapter to set up the story. Next time, we get to the first full chapter. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter two of this story. Here, we return to Steven post nightmare.

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe

Steven hadn't been able to get back to sleep after his nightmare. The sun arose and Steven showered then dressed. He emerged from the bathroom to see the Crystal Gems looking for him.

"Good morning Steven!" called Pearl.

"I made waffles!" exclaimed Amethyst.

Steven staggered over to the table and groggily got into the chair.

"Hey, what happened to you Steven?" asked Amethyst concerned.

"I didn't get much sleep last night." answered Steven.

"What happened?!" asked Pearl worriedly.

"I had a nightmare." answered Steven.

"It was about the battle." stated Garnet.

"Yeah." confirmed Steven.

Steven slumped his head.

"I'm exhausted." yawned Steven.

"Sorry, but I don't think we'll be of much help." admitted Pearl.

"Yeah. I know." said Steven sleepily.

Garnet placed a stack of pancakes in front of Steven.

"Eat up Steven." said Garnet.

"If not, I'll eat them." added Amethyst jokingly.

Amethyst hoped to improve Steven's mood, but this clearly failed.

"Damn." sighed Amethyst.

Steven suddenly fell forward with his head crashing onto the pancakes.

"Sleep." muttered Steven.

Steven nuzzled his head onto his makeshift pillow.

"Should we wake him?" asked Pearl.

Garnet looked at Steven.

"He could use the rest." answered Garnet.

* * *

Pearl gently lifted Steven up and carried him up the stairs to his bed. garnet placed the pancakes in the refrigerator. Amethyst jumped up and pulled the covers back so Pearl could lay down Steven. Amethyst then covered Steven back up. The gems went about their business though one would always check in on Steven. Finally, Steven awoke just shy of noon.

"Oh Steven! You're awake!" exclaimed Pearl happily.

"Hello." yawned Steven stretching.

"Steven is awake!" called Steven.

Garnet and Amethyst joined Pearl quickly.

"Hello Steven." said Garnet.

"Yo!" called Amethyst.

Steven walked down the stairs.

"I guess I was really tired this morning." joked Steven.

Steven felt his stomach rumble.

"Oh yeah, I missed breakfast." realized Steven.

Steven let out an embarrassed chuckle.

"We saved it for ya." noted Amethyst.

Garnet pulled out the pancakes and quickly reheated them in the microwave.

"Here you are." said Garnet.

"You cannot eat without your silverware." noted Pearl.

Pearl placed a clean knife and fork on the table.

"Thanks." said Steven.

Steven sat down to eat, but saw the gems looking at him.

"Um, is something wrong?" asked Steven.

The gems quickly shared a glance.

"No." answered Garnet.

"We just wanted to keep you company." added Pearl.

"Yeah. You're so cool man." said Amethyst.

Steven let out a sigh.

"I know what this is about." said Steven.

"Yeah. You're awesome!" declared Amethyst.

"No. It's because of my nightmare.

The gems remained silent.

"Steven..." began Pearl.

Steven slammed his fist on the table.

"This sucks!" cried Steven.

"I know man." replied Amethyst sympathetically.

"Steven. I know this must be hard." said Garnet.

"You have no idea." sighed Steven.

"We are here for you. We always will be." said Pearl.

Steven let out a deep breath.

"Thanks guys." said Steven.

"Now finish your pancakes." said Garnet.

"Yeah. Before I eat them." joked Amethyst.

Steven laughed at this.

"Yeah. I'm starving." confessed Steven.

Steven got back to eating.

"So Steven, what are you going to do today?" asked Pearl.

"I'll head out and probably spend the day with Connie." answered Steven.

"Oh excellent." said Pearl.

"You'll have a blast." added Garnet.

Steven finished eating his breakfast.

"I'm stuffed." moaned Steven.

"I'll take these." said Pearl.

Pearl took the plate and silverware to the sink as Steven got up.

"Thanks guys." said Steven grateful.

* * *

Steven got up and left. After he finished, he headed down to Beach City. As soon as he headed outside, Steven saw a familiar face waiting for him. Steven raced down to Connie and the two shared a kiss. After the broke their kiss, the two headed to Beach City hand in hand. As they walked, the two remained quiet.

"Hello." said Onion.

The two stopped and turned to see him.

"Hey Onion." said Steven.

"Are you okay?" asked Onion.

"I'm okay." answered Steven.

"Good." replied Onion.

"Have you seen your dad?" asked Steven.

"Yeah. He's been around more lately." answered Onion.

"So, who has your day been?" asked Connie.

"I spent the morning at Funland." answered Onion.

"I hope you didn't burn the roller coaster again." joked Connie.

"Well I tried, but the owner stopped me." said Onion.

Steven and Connie froze for a moment.

"I need to go. Goodbye." said Onion.

"Goodbye." said Connie and Steven in unison.

Onion turned and left.

"That's Onion." sighed Steven.

"Hey, do you want to go to Funland?" asked Connie.

"Okay." answered Steven.

The two made to their way to Funland.

"Hey you two!" called Mr. Smiley.

The two walked over to Smiley.

"Glad to see you here." said Mr. Smiley.

Steven chuckled a bit.

"Yeah." agreed Steven.

* * *

The two confirmed Onion had tried to burn down the roller coast, but stopped when Mr. Smiley intervened. Steven pondered if Onion did not want to because it was rebuilt. The two had fun riding the rides and playing the games. Mr. Smiley let Steven and Connie go free due to their heroism in protecting Beach City though the duo vowed to pay in the future. Once done, the two headed to the pier.

"Are you feeling better?" asked Connie.

The two passed The Big Donut.

"A bit." answered Steven.

A freindly face opened the door.

"Hey Steven! Hey Connie!" called Sadie, waving.

"Hey." said Steven.

Steven and Connie stopped.

"Nice to see you." said Sadie.

Lars came out of the back.

"I thought I heard you guys." said Lars, with a chuckle.

Lars came over and joined them.

"It's nice to see you out." said Lars.

"What you been up to?" asked Sadie.

"We went to Funland." answered Steven.

"Now we're just hanging around." added Connie.

"How are you guys doing?" asked Steven.

"Things have been so great." answered Sadie.

"I should have been more honest with myself ages ago." agreed Lars.

"We we gotta get going." said Steven.

"See ya." said Lars.

Steven and Connie kept walking. They reached Fish Stew Pizza and

"Hey Steven!" called Jenny.

"Hey you two!" called Kiki.

The two waved back and reached Peedee.

"Here for The Bits?" asked Peedee.

* * *

Meanwhile, the gems where heavyhearted. They truly wanted to help Steven, but this was something far beyond their comprehension. Luckily, the three of them did have someone they could turn too. The three gem had made their way through Beach City while Connie and Steven where at Funland. They reached the car wash where Greg was.

"Hey guys." said Greg.

"We need to talk about Steven." said Pearl.

"Oh boy. Tell me what happened." requested Greg.

"Steven had another nightmare last night." stated Garnet.

Greg let out a long sigh.

"He feel asleep on his pancakes." noted Amethyst.

"Did he say what it was about?" asked Greg.

"The battle." answered Garnet.

"Did he say anything else?" asked Greg.

"He didn't give any details." answered Pearl.

"Damn." said Greg.

"There has to be someway to help him." said Pearl worried.

"I've been looking for a therapist." explained Greg.

"How hard could finding one be?" asked Amethyst.

"It is when centuries old space battles are involved." answered Greg.

Pearl let out a groan.

"I've been looking all over Ocean Town." noted Greg.

"Are there any in Beach City?" asked Garnet

"No. It's a very small place." answered Greg.

"You'd think there's be plenty with all the gem stuff." mused Amethyst.

"Yeah. Really." laughed Greg.

Greg was glad he could find some happiness in this time of woe.

"Hoepfully, we can find one soon." said Garnet.

"Indeed. I hate seeing Steven like this." agreed Pearl.

Greg's cellphone went off.

"When did you get that?" asked Amethyst.

"I still had a little money left over from the burger commercial jingle." answered Greg.

"The money you used to take us o Empire City?" asked Pearl surprised.

"Yeah." answered Greg.

The phone continued to ring.

"I need to take this." noted Greg.

Greg answered the phone.

(" _Mr. Universe, it's Connie. I need you and the gems at the pier now._ ") said Connie worried.

Greg heard a lot of noise in the background.

"What's going on?" asked Greg concerned.

(" _Steven's having a PTSD episode._ ") answered Connie.

Connie muffled the phone and said something.

(" _Hurry!_ ") exclaimed Greg.

"I'll be right there." said Greg.

Greg hung up and turned toward the gems.

"We need to go to the pier now!" cried Greg.

A/N: That is where we'll end this chapter. Next time, we cover Steven's episode. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter three of this story. Here; the group tries to help Steven and we deal with the aftermath.

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe

Greg and the gems piled into the van. Garnet was in the back with Amethyst while Pearl sat up front with Greg. Greg put the petal to the metal and raced off like a bat out of hell. They quickly reached the pier where Connie waved them. They got out and found Steven curled up on the ground with Beach City residents around him.

"Steven!" exclaimed Connie.

Connie dropped to her knees and cradled Steven.

"Steven. It's me." said Connie.

"The Bits. Homeworld. Homeworld Jasper. Shattered." muttered Steven.

The crowd stepped back to Greg and the gems could approach.

"Stu-ball." said Greg worried.

Pearl dropped down in front of Steven.

"Steven! It's okay! We're here!" exclaimed Pearl.

"Pearl, you gotta stay calm." noted Garnet.

"I know. I know. I know." repeated Pearl repeatedly.

"Yo Steven, things'll be fine." said Amethyst.

"We are here." added Garnet.

A duo shoved their way through the crowd.

"Steven!" cried Lapis.

Lapis bent down.

"Steven, it's Lapis. Peridot and I are here." said Lapis.

"We wanted to see Steven and saw the crowd." noted Peridot worried.

"We're all here for you son." said Greg.

"Exactly. You're safe now." said Peridot.

Steven took heavy breaths before his breathing returned to normal.

"Connie." said Steven.

"Are you feeling better?" asked Connie.

"Yeah." answered Steven.

The two hared a kiss.

"Thank you." said Steven.

Everyone got to their feet.

"Oh!" exclaimed Pearl.

Pearl tightly embraced Steven.

"I'm feeling better." said Steven.

Pearl let go and stepped back.

"I'm just so grateful." sighed Pearl.

Steven looked around at the crowd that had gathered.

"Everyone, I'm okay." said Steven.

"Steven, what happened?" asked Lars.

"I was triggered." answered Steven meekly.

"It was his PTSD." added Connie.

The Beach City resident fully understood.

"Oh Steven." gasped Sadie.

"I'm fine." said Steven.

Steven thought about what just happened.

"For now." muttered Steven softly.

"Steven, if there's anything to do to help we'll be happy to do it." stated Lars.

The other Beach City residents all vocally agreed.

"Thanks, but it's fine guys." replied Steven.

Steven thought for a moment.

"I want to go home." stated Steven.

Steven turned and walked toward his home.

"Wait!" cried Connie.

Connie and the gems chased Steven.

"Thank for the support everyone. I know Steven does appreciate it." said Greg.

"It's the least we can do." said Mr. Pizza.

"Let us know if we can help." added Kofi.

"Thanks." said Greg grateful.

* * *

Greg followed the others back to the house. He went as fast as he could, but had to stop outside the screen door. Greg cursed his middle agedphysique as took breaths. He went inside and found Steven was lying in his bed. The others had surrounded Steven. Greg made his way up to his son to sit by his side. Amethyst and Connie made room for Greg.

"I made an ass of myself." sighed Steven.

"It's not your fault!" declared Pearl.

"Exactly, it was your Post-traumatic Stress Disorder." added Connie.

Steven remained silent.

"Greg, have you found someone Steven can talk to?" asked Garnet.

"No." answered Greg sadly.

Steven let out a groan.

"I'm such a headcase." stated Steven.

"You can't blame yourself." replied Connie.

Steven then groaned once again.

"Are you okay?" asked Pearl concerned.

"I'm not going to do anything now." answered Steven.

Peridot looked over to her girlfriend.

"Lapis, you've been silent." noted Peridot.

Lapis rubbed the back of her neck.

"This is hard." confessed Lapis.

Peridot placed her hand over Lapis'.

"Thanks." said Lapis.

"No problem." replied Peridot.

"Guys, I am okay. I want to nap." said Steven.

The others shared a glance.

"Okay Steven." said Greg.

"We'll let you rest." added Connie.

* * *

The others walked down the stairs and left one by one. Pearl, Lapis and Greg peered in through the window to monitor Steven just in case. Connie, Garnet and Amethyst waited patiently. Peridot was clearly more anxious. Steven curled up in his bed and fell asleep. Pearl, Lapis and Greg left the window. The group where all gathered just outside the home.

"Well this sucks." sighed Amethyst.

"You know it's all we can do." said Pearl.

"Yeah, but I hate seeing Steven like this." replied Amethyst.

"We all do." noted Garnet.

"It's a continuous work in progress." stated Connie.

The others all murmured.

"Um Connie..." began Pearl.

"What is it?" asked Connie.

"How are you doing?" asked Pearl frankly.

"I'm fine." answered Connie.

"We know how difficult this must be for you." noted Pearl.

"Especially when you're so young." added Greg.

"You can tell us anything." shrugged Amethyst.

Connie smiled at this.

"Thanks guys." said Connie.

"So...is there anything you need to tell us?" asked Pearl.

"No." answered Connie.

"Okay." said Garnet.

"Yes. It is good to hear that." added Pearl.

"Um, can we focus on Steven?" asked Lapis.

"There's nothing we can do now." answered Peridot.

"It's getting late. I should go home." noted Connie.

"I'll drive you." offered Greg.

* * *

Connie said goodbye to the gems and told them to say goodbye to Steven for her. Greg and Connie got into the van and left with Greg being sympathetic toward Connie the entire way. Greg dropped her off and said goodbye to her. Greg left as Connie waited outside. Connie then sighed, walked and entered her house. Her parents where there when she entered.

"Hello honey." said Greg.

"How was your day?" asked Priyanka.

"Tough." answered Connie.

Both of the Maheshwarans quickly recognized their daughter was distressed.

"What's wrong?" asked Proyanka concerned.

"Steven had another PTSD episode." answered Connie.

"How is he doing?" asked Doug.

"He's doing better." answered Connie sadly.

Both Maheshwarans hugged their daughters.

"It's okay dear." said Priyanka.

"We're here." added Doug.

"Thanks." replied Connie.

The hug was then broken.

"I can't stand seeing Steven like this." confessed Connie.

"I wish I could help, but unfortunately I'm not that type of doctor." said Priyanka.

"Mr. Universe is trying to find a therapist for Steven." noted Connie.

"What's the problem?" asked Doug.

"The biggest issue is the circumstances surrounding it." answered Connie.

"Of course." sighed Priyanka.

"It'll be hard for anyone to believe it was due to an alien battle." added Doug.

"Exactly." said Connie hurt.

"Don't worry Connie. You'll find something." offered Doug.

"Exactly. Things will work out." agreed Priyanka.

"Thanks." said Connie.

* * *

While Connie embraced her parents, Greg Universe was driving. Greg returned to Beach City and stopped outside the car wash. However, he couldn't get out of his car. Greg picked up his phone and called Vidalia. After a little talk, Greg asked if he could visit his friend. Vidalia wasn't sure at first, but heard the distress in his voice and gave him the green light. Greg drove over and knocked on the door.

"Hey greg." said Vidalia.

"Hi." replied Greg.

"Come in." offered Vidalia.

Greg entered and the two of them headed to the kitchen.

"Want a beer?" asked Vidalia.

"No thanks." answered Greg.

Vidalia pulled out a bottle of beer for herself.

"I know I can trust Sour Cream." stated Vidalia.

Vidalia twisted off the bottle cap.

"He's a good kid." said Greg.

"He's got a damn good mom." replied Vidalia.

Vidalia sat down and took a drink of her beer.

"What's wrong?" asked Vidalia sympathetically.

"Steven had an episode today." answered Greg.

"I heard about that." admitted Vidalia concerned.

Greg let out a sigh.

"I was not prepared for this." confessed Greg.

"You couldn't have been." noted Vidalia.

"I don't know what to do." said Greg.

Vidalia took a drink of her beer.

"How is the hunt for a therapist?" asked Vidalia.

"Unsuccessful." answered Greg.

Vidalia thought for a minute.

"Greg, wait right here." said Vidalia.

"Sure." said Greg.

Vidalia left and went upstairs returning a minute later with her phone.

"Here's the number of a good therapist." said Vidalia.

"Thanks." said Greg happily.

Greg put the number in his phone as a question hit him.

"Vidalia, why do have this?" asked Greg concerned.

Vidalia let out a sad sigh.

"Things where hard..." began Vidalia.

Vidalia trailed off and took a swig of her beer.

"When I told Marty that I was pregnant with my child he ran off. I was a single mom in need of a job. I...ran away from home as a teenager being rebellious and I didn't want to crawl back with a child. It took a toll on me." explained Vidalia.

Vidalia took a large swig of beer.

"When Sour Cream was born, I developed Postpartum depression and I was in a dark place." confessed Vidalia sadly.

Vidalia clenched her fists hurting.

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Greg.

"I couldn't do. I was young and stupid." answered Vidalia.

Vidalia took a moment.

"Thankfully, I overheard a co-worker at my job about seeing a therapist after losing her father and she turned me on to him. His name is Doctor Laurence Trudeau and he's a good guy. He helped me and he can Steven." said Vidalia.

"Thank you so much." replied Greg.

Greg got up and began walking out.

"Vidalia, if you ever need to talk please come to me." offered Greg.

"I will." said Vidalia.

A/N: That is where we'll end things here. I hope you liked this chapter. I am continuing the gems' concern for Connie and Connie's evolving relationship with her parents from "War Is Hell" here. The idea of Vidalia having depression due to the circumstances surrounding her pregnancy was my own idea. Next time, we continue onward. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter four of this story. Here, Greg and the Gems try to get Steven to visit Dr. Trudeau.

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe

It was the day after Greg talked to Vidalia. He slept well that night knowing there was hope for his son. In the afternoon, Greg went to the Temple and found Amethyst outside eating food as well as other item. Greg told Amethyst to the others and she went inside. Moments later, the three Crystal Gems exited and found Greg outside.

"Yo Greg!" called Amethyst.

"Hello." said Pearl.

"Hello Greg." said Garnet.

"Hey. I'm sure Amethyst told you I needed to talk.

"What's do you want to talk about?" asked Pearl, trying to stay calm.

"Vidalia gave me the number of a therapist." answered Greg.

"How'd she find it?" asked Amethyst interested.

"She had a rough time around the time Sour Cream was born." answered Greg.

"Damn." sighed Amethyst, surprised.

"I'm sure she'd like you to visit." suggested Greg.

"I'll go." confirmed Amethyst.

"Can we trust this..." began Pearl.

"Doctor Trudeau." revealed Greg.

"Can we trust this Doctor Trudeau?" asked Pearl concerned.

"Vidalia vouched for him." answered Greg.

"Then he's our guy!" declared Amethyst.

"The circumstances surrounding Steven's conditions are unique." noted Garnet.

"We have to do this." stated Greg.

Garnet took a moment.

"The most likely outcome of Steven visiting this doctor are positive." said Garnet.

"What about a negative outcome?" asked Pearl worried.

"It is a possibility, but a lesser possibility." answered Garnet.

Pearl sighed in relief.

"There is one potential problem." stated Greg.

"What?" asked Pearl.

"i am not sure Steven would want to go." answered Greg.

"But, this will be good for him." noted Pearl.

"Yeah! He'll totally be fine!" declared Amethyst.

"Some people don't want to feel like they're being forced to do something. Especially in situations like this. Remember, Steven's psyche was really screwed up by what happened." explained Greg.

"What do we do?" asked Amethyst.

"We can't force Steven to go." answered Pearl.

"Out of the question!" declared Garnet.

The others saw how red Granet's visor was.

"Okay, Eternal Flame." joked Amethyst.

Pearl suddenly thought back to something.

 _"Your Ruby is showing." said Bismuth jokingly._

"Could she..." muttered Pearl.

"Hey, what are you saying?" asked Greg.

"You're too soft for us to hear ya." added Amethyst.

Pearl shook her head.

"It's nothing." said Pearl dismissively.

"We have to focus." sated Garnet.

"The four of us have to convince Steven this is the best for him." said Greg.

"That is the best coarse of action." agreed garnet.

Garnet's visor was now more blue.

"I'm in." said Amethyst.

"So am I." said Pearl.

The four then made their way to the home.

" _I might to visit the Burning Room._ " thought Pearl.

* * *

Greg and he three gems headed up and entered the home they had built. Steven was lying down watching television which the quartet took as a good sign. The four climbed the stairs and gathered around Steven. Steven shut the television off ad let out a long sigh. The half gem hugged his knees clearly weary of what was upcoming.

"Hey Stu-ball, how are things going?" asked Greg.

"Okay." answered Steven.

"I saw ya watching TV." noted Amethyst.

"I was watching _Under The Knife_ but, it's just reruns." stated Steven.

"That sucks." replied Amethyst.

"Whatever." sighed Steven flatly.

Greg and the trio of gems shared a glance.

"Um Steven, you know we've been looking for a therapist for you to visit." began Greg.

"Yeah." said Steven, uncertain.

"Well, Vidalia gave me the number of a good therapist last night." continued Greg.

Steven looked down deep in thought.

"We where hoping you'd like to see him." said Pearl.

"I don't know." said Steven.

"What's wrong?" asked Garnet.

"I'm a total headcase." answered Steven.

"Oh. Don't say that." said Pearl concerned.

"It's true." shrugged Steven.

"Just because you're...different. Doesn't make any less of a person." replied Pearl.

Steven was completely silent.

"Steven, you're injured." noted Garnet.

Steven remained silent.

"Hey, I've got my butt kicked a lot. It's nothing to feel bad about." offered Amethyst.

Steven let out a little chuckle.

"That actually does help a bit." stated Steven.

Amethyst simply shrugged her shoulders.

"But, I don't want to be treated like a sideshow." said Steven.

"If Vidalia vouched for him, I'm sure that won't happen." replied Greg.

"What am I doing to tell him?" asked Steven.

"What ever he asks." answered Pearl uncertain.

"Oh yeah, I'll tell him I'm part gem, my own mom, a fugitive from an alien planet and the reason I'm screwed up in the head is because I had to kill an alien gem attacking home." said Steven sarcastically.

"That does sound far-fetched." admitted Greg.

"I'll be lucky if he doesn't commit right there." huffed Steven.

The four realized he had a point.

"Seven, you need to trust him." said Greg.

Steven grumbled a bit at this.

"You're always trusting others and seeing the good in people." said Pearl.

"That was the only Steven." stated Steven flatly.

"Indeed. You where the only one who trusted Peridot and that worked out." said Garnet.

"You also helped Lapis when she stole the world's oceans." added Greg.

"You even tried to help Jasper as she became corrupted even after all the crap she put us through." said Amethyst.

Steven took a moment to process this.

"That is true." admitted Steven.

Greg and the three gems where hopeful.

"Ahh!" cried Steven in frustration.

"Nobody is going to think any less of you if you go." said Pearl.

"That's not something I'm worried about." replied Steven.

"Is that true?" asked Pearl.

Steven took a moment and his facade clearly cracked.

"Maybe a little." answered Steven weakly.

"Why is that?" asked Amethyst.

"Mom was your leader and now I have her gem. I'm supposed to step up and lead now. But, I just got screwed up." answered Steven sadly.

The gems shared a look.

"Don't say that man." said Amethyst.

"You're feeling this way because of us. We never realized how much our praising Rose was hurting your self esteem." continued Garnet.

"You don't have to be like your mother. You can be yourself." concluded Pearl.

Steven froze hearing this as he thought back to his talk with Bismuth.

 _"You don't have to be like Rose Quartz. You can be something better. You can be you." said the blacksmith gem._

The door suddenly opened with Connie, Peridot and Lapis coming in.

"Hey, guys. Lapis flew us here." said Connie.

"We where coming over and Peridot noticed her." shrugged Lapis.

The trio made their way up to where the others where.

"What's going on?" asked Peridot.

Pearl quickly filled them in.

"So, this doctor guy will help Steven?" asked Lapis skeptical.

"Humans are so weird." mused Peridot.

"For a long time, I felt the same way." admitted Pearl.

"Steven, I think you should go." said Connie.

"Look, I'm just not sure." stated Steven.

"If he's gonna help you I don't get why you don't want to go." shrugged Peridot.

"It's because I'm not sure okay!" declared Steven.

"Steven, we are not going to force you." said Connie.

Steven rubbed his face with his hands.

"I'm sorry for my outburst." sighed Steven.

"We'll be with you the regardless of your decision." said Connie firmly.

Steven thought for a minute.

"I'll go once and see how it is." said Steven.

"That's all we ask." replied Connie happily.

* * *

The groups hugged Steven and spent the rest of the day with him. As the sun began set, it was time for the groups to disperse. Lapis offered to fly Connie, but Connie said she was fine so Lapis left with Peridot back to the barn. Connie jumped into Greg's van and he drove her home. Greg dropped her off and he went home himself. Connie went inside and immediately picked up the smell of Vindaloo. Connie's mother called her to the dinning room for dinner and Connie obeyed. As the Maheshwaran family ate, they talked about their days.

"So Connie, how was your day?" asked Priyanka.

"School was fine, ma'am." answered Connie.

"How is Steven fairing?" asked Doug.

"His dad found a therapist for him to go to." answered Connie.

"Excellent. A good therapist will really be able to help." noted Priyanka.

"Well, it did take some convincing." replied Connie.

"I'm not surprised." mused Doug.

"But, we all got him to agree to one visit." continued Connie.

"Hopefully, he will like it and continue to go." said Priyanka.

"That's all we ask." said Connie.

"That's all you can do." shrugged Doug.

"Yeah." said Connie flatly.

Connie let out a sigh causing her parents to share a glance.

"Is something wrong dear?" asked Priyanka.

"This whole ordeal has been taxing." answered Connie.

"I could only image." said Doug, rubbing the back of his head.

"Connie, do you feel like you need someone to talk to?" asked Priyanka.

"I've got plenty of people to talk to." answered Connie.

"I think your mother is asking if you feel like you need to see a therapist." explained Doug.

"I don't know." sighed Connie.

"You're only thirteen and you've gone through a lot for someone your age." said Priyanka concerned.

"We'll be supportive of your decisions." said Doug.

* * *

Hours passed and night fell over Delmarva. Everyone fell asleep except for one person. Steven rolled around unable to sleep. Lion attended to comfort him, but Steven wasn't feeling it and Lion backed off. Steven sat up giving up on sleep. He laid down then rolled over and looked at the portrait of his mother.

"Hey mom." said Steven.

The portrait hung there.

"I knew you wouldn't answer. You never do." muttered Steven.

Lion gave Steven a worried look.

"I'm fine Lion." said Steven reassuring.

Steven turned his attention back to his mother's portrait.

"I wonder if you had to deal with his shit." pondered Steven.

The half gem let out a chuckle.

"Of course you didn't." sighed Steven.

Steven tapped his finger.

"I hope this works out. I do need to do something." said Steven.

The half gem bit his lip.

"I wish you were here." admitted Steven.

Steven thought about his mother and remembered her videotape.

 _"And I need you to remember that every moment you love being yourself - that's me. Loving you and loving being you...because you're going to be extraordinary. You're going to be a human being." said Rose._

Steven smiled remembering this and laid down.

"Goodnight mom." said Steven.

A/N: That is where we'll end this chapter. Blame the hiatus for the two month wait, but not the show returned and I am back. I am liking this story so far and I hope you like it to. The idea of Greg and the gems wanting to help Connie as well as Connie's relationship with her parents are ideas I started in "War Is Hell" and which will continue here. I made their dinner Vindaloo because it's a popular Indian dish and we don't know where from India the Maheshwaran family hail from. Also, Pearl made a reference to another gem here. Next time, Steven visits Doctor Trudeau. Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter five of this story. Here, Steven had his meeting doctor's meeting.

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe

Steven awoke nervously after a trouble night sleeping. He was going to met with Doctor Trudeau for the first time at 4 PM and this weighed heavy on his mind. Steven had breakfast, showered, got dressed and waited. Hours passed and his father arrived and took him to his meeting. The building was located in Ocean Town and it was a large brick complex with many residents. Greg parked in the back and Steven entered through a back door.

"I pray Doctor Trudeau can help." muttered Greg.

Steven entered and found the interior was brick. He walked to the elevator, but stopped.

"I have no idea where I'm going." sighed Steven.

Steven turned to his right and walked to a board displaying the locations of all the offices with his destination on the second floor. Steven turned left and walked up three stairs then turned left again and walked up another set of stairs. He turned right and arrived.

"Okay. Here we go." said Steven nervously.

Steven opened the door and entered. The room was white with a number of chairs to his right. Directly in front of Steven was a window which Steven walked over two. A middle aged Hispanic woman greeted him.

"How may I help you?" asked the receptionist

"I am here to see Doctor Trudeau." answered Steven.

"You must be Mister Universe." replied the receptionist.

Steven nodded his head in confirmation.

The receptionist pulled out a paper and gave it to Steven. It had a number of questions on it.

"Have a seat, fill this out and the doctor will be with you." aid the receptionist.

"Thanks." replied Steven.

Steven walked over to a chair, at down and answered the questions.

"Steven Universe." said a male voice.

A man in his sixties with white hair stood at the door.

"That's me." stated Steven.

Steven stood up.

"I'm Doctor Trudeau. Nice to meet you." said the Doctor.

Steven walked to the doctor.

"Nice to meet you too." replied Steven.

Steven followed Doctor Trudeau down the hallway. The wall where white and wooden doors lined the right side. They reached the fourth door down when Doctor Trudeau signaled for Steven to enter. The room was white with a large window facing opposite the door. A couch was close to the door with a few bookshelves nearby. Opposite the couch was a desk with a swivel chair. Doctor Trudeau sat in the swivel chair and Steven laid on the couch.

"Okay Steven, so what brings you here?" asked Doctor Trudeau.

Steven let out a big sigh.

"I'm suffering from Post-traumatic Stress Disorder." answered Steven.

Doctor Trudeau raised his eyebrows in surprised.

"It's a long story." stated Steven.

"We have fifty minutes." noted Doctor Trudeau.

"My mom...is an alien." said Steven.

Doctor Trudeau gave Steven a skeptical glance.

"I know, but it's true." stated Steven.

Doctor Trudeau was still clearly skeptical.

"I'm wasting my time." sighed Steven annoyed.

The half-gem sat up and was ready to walk out.

"Please wait." requested Doctor Trudeau concerned.

Steven stopped where he was.

"I'll listen." said Doctor Trudeau.

Steven leaned back on the couch and let out a chuckle.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised that you don't believe me." admitted Steven, a bit guilty.

"Please, tell me about this." requested the Doctor.

Steven took a deep breath.

"My mom was a gem from another planet called Homeworld." began Steven.

"Do you know in what galaxy this is?" asked Doctor Trudeau.

"No. I never asked." answered Steven embarrassed.

"That's fine." replied Doctor Trudeau, "Continue."

"Homeworld colonizes other planets and uses their resources to create new gems draining the planet." continued Steven.

"What type of gem was your mother?" asked Doctor Trudeau curious.

"A Rose Quartz. There are others, but they've been imprisoned." answered Steven sadly.

Doctor Trudeau paid close attention to Steven's body language.

"Homeworld is ruled by the Diamonds and Pink Diamond colonized Earth as her first colony..." began Steven.

Steven trailed off nervously.

"It's okay Steven." said Doctor Trudeau reassuringly.

Steven took a deep breath.

"Mom shattered her." said Steven weakly.

Doctor Trudeau was no geology expert but, he could put the pieces together.

"What happened?" asked Doctor Trudeau curious.

"There was a rebellion led by mom to secure Earth's independence. She saw all life as sacred. Homeworld left Earth alone after they thought they shattered the rebels." answered Steven.

Steven slumped his shoulders.

"But, three survived and one was added." noted Steven.

"Where is your mother know?" asked Doctor Trudeau.

"This is her. She gave up her physical form so I could live." answered Steven, showing his gem.

"Do you live with your father?" asked Doctor Trudeau.

"I live with the Crystal Gems." answered Steven.

"I take it those are the other rebels you mentioned." replied Doctor Trudeau.

"So, what exactly is bothering you?" asked Doctor Trudeau.

"Yeah." answered Steven.

Steven explained the events of the battle ending with him shattering the Homeworld Jasper. Steven was breaking up near the end.

"I can officially diagnose you with Post Traumatic Stress Disorder." noted Doctor Trudeau.

"So, what now?" asked Steven nervously.

"We'll met next week at the same time. In the meanwhile, I will set up an appointment so you can get a prescription. I'm recommending you for 10mg of Paroxetine. It's an antidepressant that is used to help with PTSD. I think it will be helpful." answered Doctor Trudeau.

"Okay." said Steven calmly.

* * *

With that, Steven and Doctor Trudeau left his office. They stopped at the front desk and Doctor Trudeau made an appointment for Steven to see mediation. One they where done, Steven went outside where Greg was waiting in his van. Steven got in and they drove back to the Temple. They listened to music and chitchatted casually the ride back. Once they arrived, they went inside the home where the Crystal Gems where waiting. Peridot, Lapis and Connie all waiting. Connie embraced Steven as soon as his entered.

"So, how did it go?" asked Connie.

"It was good." answered Steven.

"Told you." said Garnet.

Steven giggled a bit at this.

"What exactly did you talk about?" asked Pearl unsure.

"I told them about Mom, Homeworld, the Diamonds, their colonization of Earth, Mom shattered Pink Diamond, the rebellion and the battle." answered Steven.

Pearl was clearly upset by this.

"What did he say?" asked Amethyst concerned.

"He confirmed I have Post Traumatic Stress Disorder." answered Steven.

"I thought so." sighed Connie concerned.

"He's set up a meeting to get medication." continued Steven.

The others where surprised by this.

"What does that mean?" asked Lapis.

"He's taking a pill that ill help him with his PTSD." answered Connie.

"Wow. One pill and he'll be cured. Earth is amazing." marveled Peridot.

"It doesn't work like that." noted Connie.

The gems clearly had no experience with this.

"He'll take it as recommended and it'll help him deal with his problems." explained Connie.

"What is the name of this medicine?" asked Greg.

Steven took a moment to recall the name.

"Paroxetine." answered Steven.

"Mom's worked with people on Paroxetine." noted Connie.

"Can you explain it a bit." requested Steven.

Connie nodded her head affirming.

"To help you guys, it's commonly known as Paxil." revealed Connie.

"That's much easier to remember." stated Steven.

"It's useful in helping against depression and anxiety." began Connie.

"That will be helpful." sighed pearl.

"What about side effects?" asked Greg concerned.

"What?!" exclaimed Pearl.

Pearl held onto Steven going into full Mother Hen mode.

"If these things will have negative effects then I will not have Steven take them!" declared Pearl.

"It's the childhood vaccine fiasco again." sighed Greg.

"Steven got his shots." noted Amethyst.

"After we almost had to tie Pearl down." added Garnet.

"Pearl it's fine. The medicine will help Steven and the most common side effects aren't serious." said Connie.

"What are these side effects?" asked Lapis skeptical.

"Nausea, headaches and sleepiness." answered Connie.

The young girl rubbed the back of her neck.

"Plus, erectile dysfunction and difficulty masturbating." muttered Connie embarrassed.

Greg near choked on his saliva while the gems gave blank expressions.

"It's nothing...right now." said Connie.

The Indian girl cleared her throat.

"It's fine. I think it will really help Steven a lot." stated Connie firmly.

Garnet sat like a statue as her visor was a clear blue.

"We're going to do it. Steven will take his medicine." declared Garnet.

Not doubting Garnet's future vision, Pearl (somewhat reluctantly) backed down.

"Well at least you're meeting is done." sighed Pearl.

"Actually, I have another meeting next week." revealed Steven.

"Why?" asked Pearl surprised.

"Like I said: Steven will deal with this for the rest of his life." answered Connie.

* * *

The group stuck around for a while before night fell. Connie kissed Steven goodbye and left with Greg taking her back home. Peridot and Lapis said goodbye next an Lapis flew them back to the barn. After a while, Steven got ready and went to bed. Once they where sure Steven was asleep, the three Crystal Gems gathered on the cliff above the Temple. Pearl looked out to the ocean before Garnet broke the ice.

"This medicine will help Steven." stated Garnet.

"We didn't say anything."noted Amethyst.

"Didn't need to." shrugged Garnet, her vision clearly blue.

"I'm fine with that if it will help Steven." sighed Pearl.

"Same." agreed Amethyst.

"So...how will we do this?" asked Pearl.

"I've never done this before." answered Amethyst.

"I'm sure it will have instructions." noted Garnet.

"Are we sure this therapy thing will really help?" asked Pearl nervously.

"We can only wait and see." answered Garnet.

Pearl sighed disappointed.

"Rose would want us to watch over Steven." noted Garnet.

"I'm doing that!" exclaimed Pearl.

"Calm down P." replied Amethyst.

Pearl rubbed her temples.

"I know. I know." said Pearl.

"You've always been very protective of Steven." mused Garnet.

"Of course. It was Rose's last wish." said Pearl frankly.

"Yeah, but you've watched him sleep." noted Amethyst.

"Just once." huffed Pear.

Amethyst openly laughed at this.

"I haven't done it in a while." sighed Pearl.

"I can confirm." added Garnet.

"Thank you." replied Pearl.

"Garnet...you said things will be okay right?" asked Amethyst worried.

"I said the medicine will help." answered Garnet.

"Oh man." sighed Amethyst flatly.

Garnet simply shrugged her shoulders.

"At least we don't have to deal with Homeworld." noted Amethyst.

"Oh my stars!" exclaimed Pearl.

"What's wrong?" asked Amethyst surprised.

"I'm sure the Diamonds will find out what happened." answered Pearl.

"Then they might comeback." realized Amethyst horrified.

"It's going to happen." stated Garnet bluntly.

"When?!" asked Pearl worried.

"I can't be sure. But, it will happen." answered Garnet.

A/N: That is where we'll end things there. I actually do suffer from clinical depression (as well as General Anxiety Disorder, Aspersger's and a bit of OCD) which I see a therapist for. Doctor Trudeau his office and the building are based on my doctor, his office and the building I go to. I take Paroxetine (as well as Hydroxyzine aka Atarax) myself which I why I chose it. Also, the combat is not done. Next time, Steven continues trying to get better. Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter six of this story. Here, Steven continues to try and recover, but there's trouble on the horizon.

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe

The sun arose in Beach City. Steven Quartz Universe awoke to start his day. He showered, changed his clothes and got dressed. The gems made him pancakes for breakfast which he enjoyed. It had been a few days since his meeting and today Steven was going to get his prescription.

"So...pretty big day." began Pearl.

Garnet cleared her throat clearly noting this wasn't the right thing to say.

"Sorry." said Pearl quickly.

"It's fine." replied Steven.

"So...what else do ya got plan for today?" asked Amethyst.

"I don't know. I'm thinking about just hanging around here." answered Steven.

"That's no fun!" declared Amethyst.

"Maybe you should get out of the house." suggested Garnet.

"What exactly would I do?" asked Steven.

"You have friends in town." answered Pearl.

"True."mused Steven.

"There's the donut boy, donut girl, Onion, the pizza people, the fry people..." counted Amethyst.

Suddenly, Steven grabbed his hair and screamed

"He's having an episode!" declared Garnet.

"Crap! I did it again!" cried Amethyst guilty.

Imitating what Connie did, the gems managed to calmed Steven down.

"Are you feeling better?" asked Pearl concerned.

Steven took a moment to calm down.

"Yeah. I am." answered Steven.

"I'm so sorry." said Amethyst.

"It's okay." said Steven.

Despite this, Amethyst sure did look better.

"I gotta go." noted Steven.

* * *

Steven got up and left. As soon as he was out the door, he rubbed his temples and shook his head. Steven then walked down and made his way to Beach City. As he approached the city, Steven put on a smile to try and convince people he was okay. Steven reached the boardwalk and saw Beach Citywalk Fries ahead. Feeling his heart rate racing, Steven turned and raced to the Big Donut. One inside, he leaned against the door.

"Steven, is everything okay?!" asked Sadie worried.

Sadie raced out from behind the counter and Lars followed.

"I'm...fine." answered Steven.

Steven slouched down.

"Don't lie to us." requested Sadie.

"Maybe we should get his..." began Lars.

The boy looked for the words.

"His...guardians." suggested Lars, unsure.

"No!" exclaimed Steven.

Lars and Sadie where taken a back by how forceful Steven was.

"Look...I'll be fine." said Steven.

The half-gem took several deep breaths and calmed down.

"I just had a bit of a freak out." said Steven.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" asked Sadie concerned.

"Yes." answered Steven firmly.

"You liked you did when you freaked out on the boardwalk." noted Lars.

Steven knew what they where talking about and it didn't help.

"I'm just dealing with a lot." stated Steven.

"How are you doing in general?" asked Lars.

Steven had to take a moment before answering.

"I think I will be okay." answered Steven.

"Are you sure?" asked Sadie.

Steven took a moment and shook his head.

"Yeah." answered Steven.

"Okay." said Sadie.

"It's not bad to tell your friends if you aren't feeling okay." noted Lars.

Sadie gave Lars a surprised look.

"Thanks, but I am fine." said Steven.

"Well, just remember that for the future." said Lars, embarrassed.

Lars cleared his throat.

"Do you want a donut?" asked Lars changing the subject.

"That sounds good." answered Steven.

Lars and Sadie returned to their position behind the counter.

"So, what'll it be?" asked Sadie.

Steven looked at his option.

"I'll take a Boston creme." answered Steven.

Sadie grabbed a Boston creme donut and handed it to Steven.

"Here ya go." said Sadie.

Steven accepted the donut.

"Give me a second." said the half-gem.

Steven began reaching into his pocket.

"It's on the house." said Sadie.

"Really?" asked Steven surprised.

"After all you did it's the least we can do." answered Lars.

Steven took a bit of his donut and swallowed it.

"I appreciate that." said Steven.

"Thanks you and the others we're all okay." shrugged Sadie.

"Plus the damage wasn't too bad." said Lars.

"The Big Donut was in ruins." noted Steven guilt.

"We rebuilt." said Lars.

"I'm not a hero." stated Steven softly.

"You are to us." replied Sadie.

"Not to mention all of Beach City." noted Lars.

* * *

Steven shook his head and left. Steven would wonder around Beach City for a while before slowly returning to the Temple slowly. Steven waited and finally Greg piked him up. They drove to Ocean Town in silence and arrived at the counseling enter. Steven went inside, met with the doctor and got his prescription. Steven left and his dad drove him to the CVS Pharmacy in Ocean Town where it was filled. With his medication, Steven returned to his dad and they headed home.

"So, how was the meeting?" asked Greg.

The ex-musician desperately hoped to break the ice.

"Fine." answered Steven flatly.

"What's the dosage?" asked Greg.

"It's ten milligrams." answered Steven flatly.

"How often do you take it?" asked Greg.

"Not sure." answered Steven flatly.

"You better make sure before you take it." warned Greg.

Steven opened the bag and pulled out the bottle.

"Once a day." revealed Steven.

"That's easy to remember." said Greg.

Steven put the pill bottle back in the bag.

"Yeah." said Steven softly.

Greg pulled over to the side of the road and parked.

"What's going on?" asked Steven confused.

Greg took a minute.

"Son, I'm worried." admitted Greg.

Steven hung his head.

"You've been far too quiet." continued Greg.

Steven ran his hands through his hair.

"I don't want to worry you." noted Steven.

"I know." sighed Greg.

A moment of silence passed by.

"I'm your father. It's my job to worry about you, not the other way around." said Greg.

Steven mulled over his father's words.

"That's good advice dad." noted Steven.

"I guess I'm getting the hang of this father thing." joked Greg.

The two shared a laugh.

"You're the best dad." said Steven.

"I've had fourteen years to practice." shrugged Greg.

Steven looked up at the roof of the van.

"How would mom handle this?" asked Steven.

Greg winced at this question.

"She would have no clue what to do." answered Greg bluntly.

"Oh yeah. She is a gem too." realized Steven.

"Yup." replied Greg.

"How much do you know about Homeworld and Gem stuff?" asked Steven curiously.

"Nothing." answered Greg honestly.

Steven was clearly surprised by this.

"Your mom and the Gems kept me in the dark." said Greg.

"Why?" asked Steven confused.

"To protect me." answered Greg.

"From what?" asked Steven, still confused.

"From the facts." answered Greg.

"I don't understand." replied Steven.

"They thought it was better I stay ignorant to the whole story." explained Greg.

Steven chuckled sadly.

"I kinda wish I was in the same boat." admitted Steven.

"Stu-ball, I'm sorry this happened to you." said Greg.

The half-gem shook his head.

"It's okay dad." replied Steven softly.

Steven let out a long sigh.

"I never wanted to do this." noted Steven.

"You where kinda dumped into it." mused Greg.

"I could have had a normal life like a normal kid. But, I had to be born to the alien gem." groaned Steven.

"Steven..." began Greg.

Steven quickly regretted his choice of words.

"I don't mean to insult mom." stated Steven quickly.

"I know." replied Greg.

"I just got born in a hard situation." said Steven.

"Yeah. I know." said Greg.

Steven rubbed his face.

"I really wish I could help you." said Greg.

Steven rubbed his chin.

"Actually, maybe there is." mused Steven.

Greg was surprised by this.

"What is it?" asked Greg.

Steven shot hi d a soft smile.

"Continue to be an awesome dad." answered Steven.

Greg chuckled a bit at this.

"I can do that." said Greg.

Father and son shared a hug.

"I love you dad." said Steven.

"I love you son." said Greg.

The two broke their hug and Greg started the van back up.

"You're the greatest dad ever." said Steven.

"You're the greatest son ever." said Greg.

* * *

Greg drove his son back to his home. Steven said goodbye to his father and headed inside. Once inside, the Temple door opened and the Crystal Gems emerged. Steven told them about the meeting and showed off his medicine. Steven read the instructions carefully and noted it was to be taken once a day. Hours later, night came and it was time for Steven to go to sleep. As she slept, Steven suddenly found himself in a familiar place.

" _How did I get here?_ " asked Steven.

Steven was on the beach, but the ocean was dark and the sky blood red.

" _I don't see anyone_ _._ " noted Steven.

Steven turned and saw Beach City in ruins.

"No _!_ " cried Steven in horror.

Steven turned and saw The Temple destroyed.

"It can't be _._ " said Steven scared.

Suddenly, the ground began to shake.

" _An earthquake?!_ " asked Steven confused.

The Jasper that Steven shattered rose out of the ocean.

" _You shattered me!_ " exclaimed the Jasper.

The Jasper swung her axe down on Steven. Steven suddenly jolted up in his bed sweating.

A/N: That is where we'll end things. This series diverges from canon before the arrival of Aquamarine and Topaz. Next time, Steven tries to figure things out. Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter seven of this story. Here, Steven tries to process his dream.

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe

After his nightmare, Steven suddenly awoke from his dream. He would toss and turn for an hour before finally falling back to sleep. He awoke the next morning tired. Steven showered and put on his clothing. He then opened the pill bottle and put one into his hand. Steven looked at the little pill in the palm of his hand for a moment then closed eyes and swallowed it. Steven then went to the table to eat. The Crystal Gems where there.

"You look bushed Steven." noted Amethyst.

"I feared this would happen." said Garnet concerned.

Steven let out a saddened sigh.

"Sorry. I had a rough night." confessed Steven.

Pearl gasped in concern.

"Is this because of what happened?" asked Pearl worried.

Steven took a moment.

"I'm pretty sure." answered Steven.

Pearl hugged Steven tightly.

"Oh Steven. It's okay now." said Pearl reassuringly.

"Thanks." replied Steven.

Amethyst groaned at this display.

"It's so embarrassing when you go all 'mother' mode." sighed Amethyst.

Pearl rolled her eyes.

"I am only protecting Steven!" declared Pearl.

Pearl began squeezing Steven tightly.

"Um Pearl..." began Steven.

Pearl began to rub Steven's head.

"Yes Steven, what is it?" asked Pearl calmly.

Steven struggled to escape.

"I'm having trouble breathing." answered Steven.

Pearl released Steven and let out an embarrassed laugh.

"Sorry for that." replied Pearl.

Steven took in several deep breaths.

"It's fine." said Steven.

Pearl rubbed her arm anxiously.

"Steven..." began Pearl.

"I'm glad you're worried about me, but I am fine." stated Steven.

Pearl was clearly not convinced.

"Did you take that pill?" asked Amethyst.

"Yeah. I took my first Paxil." answered Steven.

"Do you feel it yet?" asked Pearl hopeful.

"One pill won't make much a difference." shrugged Steven.

"Then you need to continue taking them." said Garnet.

"Yes." agreed Steven.

" _I need to do something._ " thought Pearl concerned.

"So...anything special planned today?" asked Amethyst.

"Not really." answered Steven.

"Are you going to spent time with Connie?" asked Pearl.

"Maybe." answered Steven.

The half gem thought for a moment.

"Maybe we could spend time at Funland." mused Steven.

"That is a great idea." said Pearl happily.

Steven thought it over.

"Yeah. That's what we'll do." decided Steven.

"Great idea!" declared Pearl.

"Yeah. That'll make you feel so much better." added Amethyst.

Garnet nodded her head agreeing.

" _That should help get my mind off things._ " thought Steven.

" _I'll go to the Burning Room later._ " thought Pearl.

* * *

Steven finished her breakfast and departed from his home. He headed outside and waited until Connie arrived. Steven proposed going to Funland. Connie agreed and off they went. They avoided Beach Citywalk Fries as they did so. They arrived at Funland and managed to stop Onion from burning down the roller coaster...again. The two had a fun day and decided to hope on the infamous tea cup ride. Steven didn't have to worry being banned this time.

"Here we go." noted Connie.

The ride started up.

"Oh yeah!" cried Connie.

Connie tried her best to get Steven into it.

"Come on Steven!" cried Connie.

"Maybe I should." mused Steven.

"It'll help you get your mind off things."noted Connie.

Steven did his best to push his dark thoughts to the back of his mind.

" _This is fun._ " thought Steven.

Steven began to smile and enjoy the ride.

"This is fun!" declared Steven.

Steven began laughing.

"I told you." said Connie.

Steven began getting more and more into it.

"This is great!" cried Steven.

Steven began laughing loudly.

"This is so wonderful!" exclaimed Steven.

The ride came to a stop.

"Um Steven..." began Connie.

Steven continued laughing.

"Steven." repeated Connie.

Steven continued laughing.

"Steven!" cried Connie.

Steven finally stopped laughing.

"Um Steven..." began Connie.

"What is it?" asked Steven.

"We need to get off now." answered Connie.

"Oh yeah." replied Steven.

The two got off the tea cup ride.

"I'm glad you enjoyed that." said Connie.

Steven rubbed his neck a bit embarrassed.

"I guess I didn't know how bad I need to relax." admitted Steven.

"Are your own your Paxil?" asked Connie concerned.

"Yeah." answered Steven.

"How are you feeling?" asked Connie.

Steven thought for a minute.

"Better." answered Steven.

Before they could continue, Connie and Steven had someone beckon them over.

"So happy to see you two enjoying yourselves." said Mr. Smiley happily.

"We're having a great time." said Steven.

"Nothing less than the best for our local heroes!" declared Mr. Smiley.

Steven flinched when Mr. Smiley declared them heroes.

" _That isn't good._ " thought Connie worried.

Connie held Steven's hand who had a tight grip.

"I'm here. You're okay." whispered Connie.

Steven took a moment and weakened this grip.

"Thank you." whispered Steven.

Steven took a deep breath.

"Thank you Mr. Smiley, but we have to go." said Steven.

"No problem! See ya!" exclaimed Mr. Smiley happily.

* * *

The two left and walked back to The Temple. As they did, Steven told Connie all about his nightmare. Connie could now understand why Steven was in such a depressed mood. Connie saw Steven struggled so she hugged him. They then returned to The Temple hand in hand Lion then brought Connie back to her home. One there, Connie thanked Lion who returned to The Temple. Connie entered her home where the smell of food overwhelmed her.

" _That smells good._ "

Connie shut the door behind her.

"I'm home!" called Connie.

Doug walked out of the kitchen.

"Glad you're home. Dinner is ready." said Doug.

Connie walked over and joyed her mother in setting the table.

"Kofta and Sambar. Delicious." said Connie salivating.

The three family members sat down and began to eat.

"How was your day dear?" asked Priyanka.

Both parents could help but notice Connie wasn't eating much.

"I went with Steven to Funland." answered Connie.

"That must have been fun." chuckled Doug.

"Steven really needed it." noted Connie.

"How is he doing?" asked Priyanka concerned.

"Hes's struggling." answered Connie heavyhearted.

Priyanka and Doug shared a worried look.

"He had a nightmare last night and it really bothered him." explained Connie.

"I could never imagine what he's going through." said Doug sympathetic.

"I have had patients die on me, but I was never the cause." noted Priyanka solemnly.

"I never would have guessed what we where getting into hen she befriended Steven." admitted Doug

"Well, we where greeted by a giant monster carrying Steven and his father." shrugged Priyanka.

Both parents saw how worried their daughter was.

"Connie, we think its great how you're helping your friend." said Doug.

"You are a great daughter." added Priyanka.

Connie smiled a bit at this.

"Thank you both." replied Connie grateful.

Connie leaned back in her char.

"His life is so rough at times." sighed Connie.

"So, his mom was a rock?" asked Priyanka confused.

"Yeah. It's kinda complicated." answered Connie.

Priyanka suddenly felt her pager go off.

"Dr. West needs me. I'll be right back." sad Priyanka.

Priyanka walked off and called Doctor West.

"You know, I don't know all the much about our family." noted Connie.

"Our family are Tamil from the Salem District of Tamil Nadu." began Doug.

"In Southern India." said Connie.

"You're great-great-great grandfather was a successful accountant in the neighboring Kingdom of Mysore." continued Doug.

"That's cool." said Connie.

"He met the new Maharajah in 1894 as his coronation party." revealed Doug proudly.

"Awesome!" exclaimed Connie.

"Yeah." replied Doug happily.

"When did the come to America?" asked Connie.

"You see, we've got family in Sri Lanka and I had a great cousin named Keeran in Jaffna." answered Doug.

"The ethnic Tamil faced persecution included cultural repression and a series of pogroms." mused Connie.

"Grandpa and I visited him after the Burning of the Jaffna Public Library and he vowed to move to America." began Doug hurt.

"He never made it." realized Connie heartbroken.

"Keeran was murdered during the Black July pogrom in 1983." admitted Doug, teary-eyed.

Doug took off his glasses, rubbed the tears from his eyes, and put his glasses back on.

"I came to the United States to honor his desire." said Doug.

Connie got up and hugged her father.

"I love you dad." said Connie.

"Thanks dear." said Doug softly.

* * *

Hours past and night fell in Delmarva. In The Temple, Steven had gone to sleep while Amethyst and Garnet where in their respective rooms. Pearl had been in her room, but she could not wait any longer. Certain she would not be caught, Pearl slipped out of her room. She tiptoed careful not to wake Steven. Pearl slowly entered the Burning Room and didn't relax until the door shut behind her. Pearl slide down and walked to her target.

"Hi." said Pearl awkwardly.

Pearl rubbed the back of her neck and blushed from embarrassment.

"It's been a while." noted Pearl.

Pearl stopped waiting for a response.

"Of course you won't reply." sighed Pearl.

Pearl had to remind herself this was an inanimate object.

"Of course she cannot talk." muttered Pearl.

Pearl looked back on the item.

"I know things haven't been peachy between us...but I've always considered you a good friend." continued Pearl.

Pearl stopped getting emotional.

"I wish you where here." said Pearl sadly.

Pearl reached up and held the bubble.

"Goodbye...Bismuth." whispered Pearl.

A/N: So things are getting more and more interesting. I didn't forget about this, but I wanted to build it up which will continue. Doug's family history and why he's in the US is a headcanon of mine. I will do a story for Connie's maternal side as well. I want to say I am not anti-Sinhalese but, I do disapprove of certain government persecution of ethnic Tamils in Sri Lanka. Next time, Steven visits the Barn. Please review.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter eight of this story. Here, Steven visits the Barn.

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe

Steven awoke and bean his day. His trip to Funland with Connie had helped to put him in a good mood and he sought to continue this. She showered and got dressed. Steven then swallowed his medicine. Steven then sat for breakfast.

"How are you doing Steven?" asked Pearl softly.

"I'm okay." answered Steven.

"It seems like you had a blast with Connie yesterday." noted Amethyst.

"Yeah. It was nice." agreed Steven.

"That is great to hear." replied Garnet.

Steven began eating his breakfast.

"Oh, did you take your medicine Steven?" asked Pearl.

"Yes." answered Steven flatly.

"Is something wrong?!" asked Pearl worried.

"No. I'm fine." answered Steven.

"I'm sorry. I can just be doting at times." replied Pearl.

"It's fine." said Steven.

"So, what are you going to do today?" asked Garnet.

"Not sure." answered Steven.

"You haven't been to the barn in a bit." noted Amethyst.

Steven thought and realized she was correct.

"Okay. I'll visit Peridot and Lapis today." decided Steven.

The Crystal Gems approved of this decision.

"I'm sure Peridot and Lapis will enjoy that." said Amethyst.

"You'll have a good time too." agreed Garnet.

"Guys. You don't need to treat me like a child." said Steven.

The Gems shared a concerned look.

"We'll try not to do that." said Garnet.

"Thanks." replied Steven.

* * *

Steven finished his breakfast in relative silence. The Crystal Gems did talk to him ever now and again, but decided to let him have a bit of peace. Once he finished, Steven got ready and transported himself from The Temple to the warp pad to the barn. Once there, he slowly made his way to the barn. As he got close, Steven spotted the residences. Lapis was seating outside the barn holding Pumpkin while Peridot was using their riding mower. As he approached, both gems noticed him. Peridot stopped the mower and got off while Pumpkin jumped down and ran to Steven with Lapis followed.

"Hey Pumpkin." said Steven softly.

Steven knelt own and patted Pumpkin.

"Woof!" exclaimed Pumpkin jubilant.

Steven stood back up.

"Steven!" exclaimed Lapis jubilant.

Lapis embraced Steven tightly.

"I'm so happy to see you!" declare Lapis.

"Can't...breath." gasped Steven.

Lapis released Steven and chuckled embarrassed.

"So Steven, what brings you here?" asked Peridot.

"I haven't spent time with you in a while." answered Steven.

The group headed inside the barn.

"So, how have things been?" asked Steven awkwardly.

"We've been helping each other cope." answered Lapis.

"It's been really helpful." added Peridot.

"Good to hear." said Steven.

"What about you?" asked Lapis concerned.

Steven chuckled sadly.

"It's been rough." answered Steven honestly.

The two gems shared a concerned glance.

"I'm getting by." said Steven reassuringly.

Peridot and Lapis obviously didn't fully buy this.

"I promise I am okay." said Steven.

"Look Steven, I know how difficult living with emotional issues is." began Lapis.

Steven thought back to the mirror he found Lapis in.

"The pain can never truly go away." continued Lapis.

Steven noticed Lapis tensing up.

"It always haunts you." stated Lapis agitated.

Pumpkin noticed Lapis's changing demeanor and started to whimper in distress.

"It's in the back of your mind and will slip out to ruin your life whenever is wants." continued Lapis, growing more agitated.

Lapis clenched her fists.

"Hey Lapis, let's try and stay calm." proposed Peridot.

Peridot placed her hand over Lapis's.

"Okay." agreed Lapis softly.

Lapis stopped and took deep breaths.

"I'm okay now. said Lapis.

Peridot again didn't fully buy this either.

"What I am trying to say is I can relate Steven." said Lapis.

"Thanks." replied Steven gently.

"No problem." said Lapis softly.

"Lapis...why didn't you tell me how much you where still hurting?" asked Peridot, a bit worried.

Lapis ran her hand through her hair.

"It's not easy to talk about." answered Steven understanding.

"Exactly." confirmed Lapis.

Pumpkin began to whimper.

"Sorry if I scared you." said Lapis.

Lapis petted the sentient pumpkin.

"Woof!" barked Pumpkin happily.

"Good girl." said Lapis.

Steven and Peridot shared a relieved glance.

"Hey, I haven't had it easy either." stated Peridot.

"True. You where effected by the battle too." noted Lapis.

"What exactly happened?" asked Steven.

"You know." answered Peridot.

Steven rubbed the back of his neck.

"I was too out of it." confessed Steven embarrassed.

"Peridot was struggling with feelings of uselessness after the battle." said Lapis.

"I was the first poofed from our side and it really made me feel bad." added Peridot.

"Amethyst felt pretty crappy too." mused Steven.

"She felt the same as me." revealed Peridot.

"They helped each other to feel better." explained Lapis.

"Well, that's good." shrugged Steven.

"Yeah. We can relate to you." said Peridot.

Steven smiled a bit.

"Thanks guys." said Steven happily.

"We're here for you." said Lapis softly.

"f you ever need someone by your side." said Peridot.

Steven began to get emotional.

"Steven! Are you okay!?" exclaimed Lapis worried.

"I just really appreciate this." answered Steven.

The gems shared a relieved look.

"Hey! Enough of this boring crud!" declared Peridot.

The others gave Peridot their full attention.

"Let's fun!" cried Peridot.

"Yeah!" cried Steven.

"Woof!" barked Pumpkin enthusiastically.

"Let's go!" declared Peridot.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Crystal Gems had stayed behind. The trio remained in The Temple as was usual for them. However, the three hung around the living area which was a bit more unusual. Th three of them couldn't help but think about what Steven had said before he left for the barn.

"Are we really treating Steven like a child?" asked Pearl concerned.

"You always have." answered Amethyst.

Pearl groaned in annoyance.

"She has a point." noted Garnet.

Pearl took a deep breath and calmed down.

"Okay. Maybe I have done that and sometimes still do." confessed Pearl.

"We all do." shrugged Amethyst.

"It seems to annoy Steven." noted Garnet.

"He is growing up." replied Amethyst.

"Whether we like it or not." added Pearl apprehensive.

The others could not disagree with this.

"We have been winging this "child raising" thing." noted Amethyst.

"We are Gems. Gems don't have children." said Garnet.

"That means we never got any experience before Steven was born." added Pearl heavyhearted.

"At least we had Greg to help us." shrugged Amethyst.

"Thank the stars." replied Pearl relieved.

Silence followed this.

"Do you think we've done a good job?" asked Amethyst concerned.

The three looked at each other.

"Steven is a nice, kind and caring person." answered Garnet.

"I like to think he picked that up from us." said Pearl.

"He did." confirmed Garnet.

"See! We did an awesome job!" declared Amethyst.

Pearl let out a sigh of relief.

"That is good to hear." said Pearl.

The three gems all seemed relieved.

"I wonder how Steven is doing." mused Pearl.

"He's with Peridot and Lapis. He's fine." said Garnet.

A blue tinge was visible on Garnet's visor.

"Peridot is a dork and Lapis is a downer. But, they'd never let Steven get hurt." said Amethyst.

"That is true." agreed Pearl.

Another minute of silence followed.

"How what?" asked Pearl.

"We wait for Steven to return." answered Garnet bluntly.

"I mean about our mollycoddling Steven." stated Pearl.

"Who's Molly?" asked Amethyst confused.

Pearl groaned at this.

"It means our babying him." explained Pearl.

"Oh." replied Amethyst understanding.

Garnet rubbed her chin as she thought.

"We have to remember his is a teenager now." answered Garnet.

"Fine by me." shrugged Amethyst.

"I can try." said Garnet.

A red tinge was clearly visible on her visor.

"It will be hard, but I'll try my hardest." said Pearl.

"The three of us can handle this. We've been protecting earth for centuries." said Amethyst.

"Indeed. I believe our odds of success is good." added Garnet.

"Yes. We can do this." agreed Pearl.

"Well, I've got trash to eat." said Amethyst.

"I have things to do as well." said Garnet.

The two left leaving Pearl alone.

"There are three of us here...but there's a fourth." whispered Pearl.

* * *

Hours passed and Steven returned home. He told them about his day and the three gems here glad to hear he enjoyed himself. Time continued onward and as night fell, Steven went to sleep. The three gems then returned to their rooms so he could sleep. However, Pearl waited and slipped out of the room. Pearl went to the Burning Room.

"Hello again Bismuth." said Pearl gently.

Pearl walked to the bubbled gem.

"I kind of wish I could free you." noted Pearl sadly.

Pearl reached the bubbled gem.

"The three of us aren't having an easy time dealing with things." noted Pearl.

Pearl looked at the gem.

"You're strong." mused Pearl.

Pearl began getting a bit emotional.

"We could us that strength." chuckled Pearl.

Pearl smacked her hand against her forehead.

"We're totally winging this!" declared Pearl.

Pearl let out a depressed sigh.

"Oh Bismuth..." began Pearl gently.

Pearl placed her hands on the bubble.

"I could easily free you." said Pearl.

Pearl began to squeeze the bubble.

"No!" cried Pearl.

Pearl removed her hands and stepped back.

"I have to leave you." stated Pearl.

Pearl turned and walked away. But, she stopped at the doorway.

"I'll see you again." said Pearl.

A/N: That is where we'll end things for now. Next time, Steven hangs out with Connie again while Connie spends time with her mother. Please review.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter nine of this story. Here, Lincoln spends time with Connie and Connie spends time with her mother. Plus, we return to Pearl.

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe

It was another beautiful day in Beach City. Steven woke up, started his day (taking his medicine) and ate breakfast. As he did, Steven talked to the gems who did their best not to talk down to him. As he finished eating, a knock came on the front door and Connie entered. Steven finished and Pearl offered to take care of his plate and utensils. With that, Steven and Connie headed outside.

"So, how have things been?" asked Connie.

The two began heading down the stairs outside.

"Okay." answered Steven.

"Things have been so quiet." noted Connie.

The two reached the bottom of the stairs and continued walking.

"Yeah." answered Steven.

The Indian girl began getting a bit worried.

"Nothing is wrong, right?" asked Connie.

The half-gem gave her a warm smile.

"No. I'm okay." answered Steven smiling.

Steven tried to lighten up not wanting to worry Connie.

"I'm not against the quiet." stated Steven.

"It's nice." agreed Connie.

Steven nodded his head in agreement.

"Some people would say its boring." continued Connie.

Steven let out a snicker.

"I'll take it over the stuff that normally happens." stated Steven.

"Same here." agreed Connie.

The two shared a soft laugh.

"We haven't had any since..." began Connie.

Steven stopped in his tracks.

"Oh no!" gasped Connie, "I didn't mean too..."

Steven began to stammer.

"This...this...this..." stammered the boy.

Steven looked frozen at the beach. It seemed normal to most, but to Steven it was a battlefield.

"Steven. Please speak to me." requested Connie concerned.

"This place..." said Steven softly.

Connie followed Steven's line of sight.

" _Of course._ " thought Connie.

Steven was looking at the exact spot where he shattered the Homeworld Jasper.

"This place." said Steven softly.

Steven began to hyperventilate.

"Oh no!" exclaimed Connie.

Connie grabbed Steven by the wrist and lead him to the boardwalk.

"You're away Steven. Deep breaths. Just take deep breaths. I'm here for you." said Connie softly.

Steven took several deep breaths.

"How do you feel?" asked Connie.

"Better." answered Steven.

"Steven!" called a male voice.

Peedee and Ronaldo came over.

" _This could be bad._ " thought Connie worried.

"We saw you acting weird." noted Peedee concerned.

"Where you having an episode?" asked Ronaldo.

Steven took a deep breath.

"Yes. But, I am better now." answered Steven.

"Good. I gotta remove the fried bits from the fryer." noted Ronaldo.

"The Bits." said Steven lifeless.

Steven began shaking.

"Steven!" gasped Peedee worried.

Peedee fell to his knees.

"Bits...Bits...Bits..." stammered Steven.

"Oh crud!" gasped Ronaldo.

The conspiracy theorist realized his error.

"I didn't mean to! I'm so sorry!" exclaimed Ronaldo guilty.

"It's fine." replied Connie.

A number of residents including Mr. Fryman, the Pizza family, Lars, Sadie, Jamie, Onion and Suitcase Sam began walking over.

" _This isn't good._ " thought Connie concerned.

The crowd began to close in murmuring.

"Please stay back!" cried Connie.

Everyone stopped where they where.

"Steve needs room." said Connie softer.

The others began whisper worried about Steven.

"Steven, it's me." began Connie.

"Bits...beach...Jasper..." stammered Steven horrified.

"It's okay." said Connie.

"Steven!" cried a horrified voice.

Pearl had been outside and saw Steven. She raced from The Temple to the boardwalk.

"He's having an episode." noted Connie.

"What happened?" asked Pearl worried.

"He's PTSD was triggered." answered Connie.

Pearl knelt down.

"It's me Steven. Pearl." said Pearl gently.

The gem was imitating what she saw Connie do.

"Pearl..." said Steven hoarsely.

"Yes." said Pearl.

"Pearl...Pearl..." repeated Steven.

"It's okay Steven. Nothing will hurt you." said Connie softly.

Steven was breathing heavily.

"It's okay. You're safe." said Connie.

Connie pulled Steven into a hug.

"I'm...better." said Steven.

Connie released Steven who calmed down.

"Pearl...let's go home." said Steven softly.

* * *

Pearl, Connie and Steven turned and left while the crowd dispersed slowly. Connie, Steven and Pearl headed back home. As they arrived, they found Amethyst and Garnet waiting just outside. Lion was next to them. They all headed inside once the trio arrived from the beach. Once inside, Steven climbed the stairs and crawled under his bed. The three gems and Connie followed sitting next to him. Lion jumped up and sat at Steven's feet.

"So, what happened?" asked Amethyst.

"Steven had an episode." answered Pearl.

"We accidentally wandered to the beach where the battle occurred which triggered him. I brought him to the boardwalk, but Ronaldo accidentally triggered him again." explained Connie.

"This isn't good." noted Garnet.

"How ya doing Steven?" asked Amethyst.

"I'm fine." answered Steven flatly.

"We're here for you." said Garnet.

"I know." replied Steven flatly.

"We love you Steven." said Pearl.

"I know." replied Steven flatly.

The three gems shared a worried glance.

"Steven, we're worried abut you." noted Pearl.

"I'm fine." grumbled Steven.

Pearl clenched her fists.

"Please don't wall us off!" requested Pearl upset.

Steven remained silent and the gems capitulated.

"Connie, I think you should go." said Garnet.

* * *

Connie reluctantly agreed and said her goodbyes. She went outside and Lion gave her a ride home. Upon arriving at her residence, Connie got off Lion and thanked him. Lion sensed Connie's worry and licked her cheek to make her feel better. Lion then turned and made his way back to Beach City. She went inside and found her mother on the couch reading T _he_ _American Journal of Medicine_ while sipping a up of darjeeling tea.

"Hello dear." said Priyanka.

"Hi mom." replied Connie distracted.

Priyanka placed her magazine down.

"What is wrong?" asked Priyanka.

"Steven had another episode." answered Connie.

Priyanka patted the couch cushion next to her.

"Tell me about it." requested Priyanka.

Connie walked over and sat down.

"Now, tell me everything." said Priyanka.

Connie agreed and told her everything that happened.

"Oh my." said Priyanka concerned.

"The fact he was so standoffish before I left was worrying." noted Connie.

"I can see why." replied Priyanka.

"I'm so worried!" cried Connie.

Priyanka couldn't help but chuckle.

"What's so funny?" asked Connie confused.

"It's just..." began Priyanka, "Dear, you know where I got my name?"

"I know your the name Priyanka is popular in Buddhist and Hindu cultures." answered Connie.

"Wait right here." requested Priyanka.

Priyanka got up and walked upstairs. A few minutes later, she returned with an photo album.

"It wasn't easy to find." said Priyanka.

Priyanka sat down and opened up the album.

"Here." said Priyanka.

Connie looked at the old black and white photo of an elderly woman.

"That is your great-great-great-great grandmother Priyanka Choudhary." revealed Priyanka.

"Where you named after her?" asked Connie.

"Yes and I am honored." answered Priyanka.

Connie looked at the picture.

"She took an interest in medicine at a time when that wasn't common for women." continued Priyanka.

"Awesome." stated Connie.

"We came from a Dalit family and struggled to get by. Your great-great-great-great grandmother supported Dalit emancipation well ahead of her time." explained Priyanka.

"She was so cool!" declared Connie impressed.

"But, her greatest feat came during the Sepoy Rebellion." continued Priyanka.

Connie was enthralled by the story.

"Our family come from the city of Lucknow which at the time was under British rule." noted Priyaka.

"During the Sepoy Rebellion, the Siege of Lucknow would ravage the city." replied Connie.

"Your great-great-great-great grandmother used her medical knowledge to help civilians and fighters on both sides. Both sides would recognize her bravery after the war. In Lucknow, her Dalit status didn't seem to matter as much." explained Priyanka.

Connie was hanging on every word.

"She lived until ninety and spent the rest of her life helping people. She was tending to a local leper when she passed." concluded Priyaka.

"That's so awesome!" declared Connie.

Priyanka nodded her head in agreement.

"I was named after her so and wanted to continue her practice of helping people." said Priyanka.

"Is that why you became a doctor?" asked Connie.

"Yes. I wanted to honor her." answered Piryanka.

Priyanka gave her daughter a warm smile.

"And I know she and I are both proud you are continuing to help people." said Priyanka.

Connie's eye began to water and she hugged her mother.

"I love you." said Connie.

"I love you too." said Priyanka.

* * *

Steven had not talked to the Crystal Gems despite a few more attempts to get him to do so. They left him food and he ate it without a word. Finally, night came and the gems relented to just allow Steven to sleep. Once they did, the gems would head to their rooms. While both Amethyst and Garnet where worried, this Pearl was having trouble staying together. earl anxiously paced

"What do I do? What do I do" asked Pearl.

The gem rubbed her hands together.

"Steven is getting worse and I can't help him." continued Pearl.

Pearl rubbed her temples.

"Oh Rose, you would know what to do." moaned Pearl sadly.

Pearl suddenly stopped in her tracks.

"Maybe...there is someone." muttered Pearl.

Pearl bit her lower lip.

"No. She wants to shatter gems." said Pearl.

Pearl thought to the story of Garnet.

 _"How dare you fuse with a member of my court!" bellowed Blue Diamond._

 _"Forgive me!" begged Ruby._

 _"You will be broken for ths!" declared Blue Diamond._

Pearl nodded her head.

"I can't free her. It's not right." said Pearl.

Pearl began to tap her foot.

"But, she might help. She might have changed." continued Pearl.

Pearl felt a storm in her head.

"Rose put her there and Steven put her back." noted Pearl.

Pearl groaned and slouched down.

"I don't know." admitted Pearl flatly.

A/N:That is where we'll end this chapter. I hope you liked it. Next time, Steven tries to rebound from his episode and a big development occurs. Please review.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter ten of this story. Here, Steven tries to rebound from his episode last time and a big development occurs.

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe

It was a new morning in Beach City. Outside, people awoke and started their new days as normal. At The Temple, the Crystal Gems slowly emerged from their rooms. First was Amethyst, then Garnet and finally Pearl. The three where uneasy knowing how Steven had reacted the day prior. As they emerged, the three gems noticed his bed was empty.

"Oh no." said Amethyst concerned.

"Where is he?!" asked Pearl worried.

"Relax." answered Garnet, "He's..."

"Steven is gone!" exclaimed Pearl worried.

Suddenly, the three gems heard the toilet flush.

"He's fine." note Garnet.

A blue tint was visible on her visor.

"Oh thank goodness." sighed Pearl.

Steven emerged fully dressed and saw the gems.

"Good morning." said Steven softly.

"I'll start on breakfast." said Garnet.

"What do ya want?" asked Amethyst.

"Pancakes." answered Steven.

The gems made Steven breakfast and talked to him.

"I hate to ask...but, did you take your medicine?" asked Pearl.

Garnet and Amethyst waited a bit anxious for the reply.

"Yes." answered Steven.

The three gems let out a collective sigh of relief.

"How are you feeling?" asked Pearl worried.

Steven sighed flatly.

"I am feeling a bit better." answered Steven.

The three gems where happy to hear this.

"That's all that matters." replied Pearl.

"Yeah." agreed Steven uneasy.

The gems quickly took notice of this.

"What's wrong?" asked Pearl concerned.

Steven took a moment.

"I'm still a bit edgy." answered Steven.

"Oh Steven!" exclaimed Pearl.

Pearl embraced Steven tightly.

"Pearl. Please." relied Steven.

Pearl remembered back to a recent request from Steven.

 _"Guys. You don't need to treat me like a child." said Steven._

 _The Gems shared a concerned look._

 _"We'll try not to do that." said Garnet._

 _"Thanks." replied Steven._

Pearl released Steven and calmly stepped back.

"I am sorry. I shouldn't treat you like a child." said Pearl.

Steven smiled at this.

"Thank you Pearl." replied Steven pleased.

Garnet and Amethyst shared a relieved glance.

"So...what are you gonna do today?" asked Amethyst.

Steven gave Amethyst a curious glance.

"Just curious!" declared Amethyst.

"I promise you we are not observing you." stated Garnet.

"I believe you Garnet." said Steven.

The half-gem chuckled a bit.

"No offense, but you're not a good liar so I can tell you're being honest." explained Steven.

"No offense taken." replied Garnet.

"As for what I'm doing today.." thought Steven.

Before he could answer, the door was throw open.

"Steven!" exclaimed Laps worried.

Lapis rushed to Steven's side with Peridot behind her.

"Are you okay?!" asked Lapis freaking out.

"Yeah." answered Steven.

"Oh thank goodness!" exclaimed Peridot relieved.

The two refugees shared a sigh of relief.

"We where really worried after you lost it yesterday." said Peridot.

Steven and the three Crystal Gems where surprised to hear this.

"How did you find out about that?" asked Steven curious.

"We tried to contact you yesterday, but you didn't answer." began Peridot.

"I thought her "Wi-fi" was acting up." noted Lapis flatly.

"Anyway, we got worried so we decided to come her this morning." continued Peridot.

"But, we spotted that girl you spend time with..." continued Lapis.

"Connie." noted Peridot.

"Yeah. Her." replied Lapis.

"Anyway, we spotted her and she told us you freaked out yesterday." concluded Peridot.

"I'm just glad you're okay." sighed Lapis.

"We both are." added Peridot happily.

"I just had an episode yesterday." said Steven flatly.

"Oh Steven." said Lapis worried.

"I'm fine. I've taken my medicine and I'm okay now." said Steven reassuringly.

Unsure, Peridot turned her attention to Amethyst.

"Is this true?" asked Peridot skeptical.

"I'd say so." answered Amethyst.

"That's good." stated Peridot.

"I'm glad you're worried about me." noted Steven.

"Why?" asked Peridot confused.

"It means you care." answered Steven.

"Of course we care!" declared Lapis.

"You're the only one who cared about us when no one else would." added Peridot.

"Thanks." replied Steven.

"You didn't try and stick us in a mirror." said Lapis annoyed.

"Or bubble us." added Peridot jokingly.

Pearl groaned a bit at this.

"Relax. It's cool now." said Lapis.

"Yes well, Steven was just about to start his day." noted Pearl.

"Actually, I think I want to hang out here today." said Steven.

"Are you sure?" asked Pearl surprised.

"After yesterday, I am totally sure." answered Steven convinced.

Pearl looked at the others - Amethyst shrugged her shoulders while Garnet remained stoic.

"Garnet, what do you think?" asked Pearl.

"If that's what Steven wants then its fine." answered Garnet.

"Thank you." said Steven softly.

Garnet nodded her head.

"Alright then." agreed Pearl.

Steven was happy to hear this.

"So...what do we do now?" asked Peridot.

Everyone thought about this.

"We could just relax." proposed Steven.

The others found no issue with this.

"Sounds fine." said Lapis.

"Yeah. It's cool." agreed Amethyst.

It had been a boring, average day for Connie Maheshwaran. She awoke and started her day as normal getting ready for school. Connie went to her school and did her best to focus on her studied. However, the entire day she was worried about Steven and found her mind constantly wondering back to him. She wasn't sure how Steven was doing and this was driving her crazy. Finally, school ended and she raced off to Beach City. In not time flat, Connie reached The Temple.

" _Please be okay._ " thought Connie worried.

Connie took a moment to catch her breath after running the here.

"Steven!" called Connie.

Connie waited, but she got reply.

"Steven!" called Connie again.

Once more, Connie got response.

"Steven! It's me!" called Connie worried.

The door opened and Peridot came out.

"Connie!" called the gem.

"Per-" began Connie.

"It's Peridot!" called the gem.

"I know" chuckled Connie.

Another body decided to come out.

"Hey Connie." said Steven.

"Steven! I'm so glad to see you!" declared Connie relieved.

"The gems and I are hanging out today." noted Steven.

"That's good." replied Connie pleased.

"Come on in." offered Steven.

"You don't have to tell me twice." said Connie.

Connie raced up the stairs and the trio returned inside.

"It's so good to see you again." said Pearl.

"Thanks." said Connie.

"Yeah." agreed Amethyst, picking her nose.

Pearl groaned in disgust.

"We have to thank you for helping Steven yesterday." said Garnet.

"It was nothing." replied Connie humbly.

" _Connie did so much._ " thought Pearl.

"So...what exactly happened?" asked Peridot.

"Yeah. You only told us Steven had an episode." added Lapis.

"Because you took off so quickly." noted Connie.

"It was an emergency!" declared Peridot.

Connie explained in detail what happened.

"Oh geez." said Peridot shaken.

"Steven, I'm so sorry." said Lapis, experienced in this.

Steven was clearly uncomfortable having relived this again.

"Steven, are you okay?" asked Pearl gently.

"Yeah." answered Steven flatly.

"Steven, it's okay. You're safe now." said Connie.

Steven smiled a bit seemingly calming down.

"Thanks Connie." said the half-gem warmly.

" _It happened again._ " thought Pearl hurt.

"Damn Connie, you're good at that." stated Amethyst impressed.

"Nobody can comfort Steven like you.

" _Better than me._ " thought Pearl upset.

"It's the least I can do." replied Connie.

"You haven't even know Steven that long." noted Lapis.

" _I've raised him his whole life._ " thought Pearl sadly.

The others kept talking while Pearl zoned out.

"Pearl, are you okay?" asked Amethyst.

Pearl snapped her head and blinked her eyes.

"Fine. Just a bit tired." answered Pearl lying.

The rest of the day was relaxing as the group sat around talking. Pearl could not shake the negative feelings that plagued her. Finally the sun began setting and it was time to disperse. Connie left and headed home on Lion. Lapis and Peridot stayed a bit longer before they would leave heading back to the barn. As they left, Lion returned. Steven and the thee gems stayed and Steven had his dinner. Finally, Steven got into his pajamas and went to sleep. The three gems left for the rooms, but Pearl only stayed for a while. Once she was sure she wouldn't be caught, Pearl slipped into the Burning Room.

"Hello again Bismuth." began Pearl.

Pearl walked over to the bubble gem.

"Nice to see you again." continued Pearl.

Pearl reached Bismuth's bubbled gem.

"Steven is doing better." noted Pearl.

Pearl rubbed the back of her neck.

"It really seems like Connie is helping him." said Pearl.

Pearl began wringing her hands.

"I can't believe its not me." admitted Pearl.

Pearl reached up and cupped the bubble holding Bismuth's gem.

"I've known him his whole life." said Pearl.

Pearl got distressed and began to squeeze the bubble.

"I should be the one he comes to." continued Pearl distressed.

Pearl squeezed the bubble tighter.

"I just wish I had someone to help me!" declared Pearl.

Pearl squeezed tighter and the bubble popped.

"Oh no!" gasped Pearl.

Pearl went to re-bubble the gem, but it was too late as Bismuth reformed.

"Pearl." said Bismuth softly.

A/N: That is where we'll leave off. A bit of a laid back chapter, but a huge development at the end. Next time, Pearl has to deal her actions. Please review.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter eleven of this story. Here, Pearl has to deal with freeing Bismuth.

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe

Pearl was frozen in place. She accidentally freed Bismuth from her bubble after being put there following her conflict with Steven. For her part, the blacksmith gem remained in her place as well without moving. Realizing Pearl wasn't going to speak, Bismuth decided to break the ice.

"Hello Pearl." said the blacksmith gem.

Pearl was still left speechless.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" asked Bismuth demand.

Pearl cleared her throat.

"It is nice to see you again." answered Pearl nervously.

Tension filled the air until Bismuth spoke.

"I did miss you and Pearl." noted Bismuth.

"I felt the same." confessed Pearl.

"I never missed Deep Cut." continued Bismuth.

"Who?" asked Pearl confused.

"Amethyst." answered Bismuth.

"Oh yeah..." stammered Pearl.

A minute of awkward silence followed.

"What about...Rose?" asked Pearl unsure.

Bismuth clenched her fists.

"Oh my." whispered Pearl.

Bismuth unclenched her fists and chuckle.

"At least you didn't put me in a bubble...twice." said Bismuth.

Bismuth was obviously angered by the last part of her sentence.

"Well that's all in the past." said Pearl.

Bismuth began walking forward.

"Where are you going?" asked Pearl worried.

"I'm not staying here." answered Bismuth.

"You have to!" declared Pearl.

Pearl ran in front of Bismuth.

"Please move." requested Bismuth.

"I cannot let Garnet or Amethyst see you." said Pearl.

"Would they have a problem with me?" asked Bismuth.

"It would lead to problems." answered Pearl.

"What about Rose?" asked Bismuth.

Pearl's eyes shifted.

"Steven isn't feeling well." answered Pearl.

Bismuth chuckled a bit.

"Is Rose not feeling well?" asked Bismuth mockingly.

"There was an incident." revealed Pearl.

Bismuth clearly wanted more information.

"Homeworld attacked us." began Pearl.

"I couldn't do a thing." spat Bismuth.

"Steven shattered a Homeworld Jasper." continued Pearl.

Bismuth laughed loudly at this.

"So Rose finally did it!" declared Bismuth.

"It traumatized Steven greatly." revealed Pearl.

"How weak." said Bismuth disgusted.

"Just stay here." requested Pearl.

"No." replied Bismuth.

"Why not?" asked Pearl.

"I'm not getting stuck here." answered Bismuth.

Pearl stood her ground.

"Don't make me physically move you." said Bismuth.

Pearl thought for a moment.

"You can stay in my room." offered Bismuth.

Bismuth thought about this.

"Okay." agreed Bismuth.

* * *

Pearl sighed in relief happy Bismuth agreed. Pearl felt like all she had to do was get Bismuth in her room and things would be okay. That is if Bismuth laid low and didn't draw attention to herself. Pearl slowly left the Burning Room and motioned for Bismuth to follow. Bismuth began to march up and Pearl hushed her. Pearl motioned for Bismuth to walk softly causing Bismuth to roll her eyes. The two left the Burning Room and crept slowly. Pearl heard a groaning and pushed Bismuth to the side. Bismuth walked out f sight and Pearl stood on the Warp Pad.

"Pearl?" asked Steven tiredly.

"What are you doing?" asked Pearl nervous.

"You woke me up." answered Steven.

Pearl inwardly cursed at herself.

"Oh, I am so sorry." replied Pearl.

"What are you doing?" asked Steven.

"Nothing." answered Pearl awkwardly.

Pearl kicked herself for being such a bad liar.

"Please...don't lie to me." said Steven.

Pearl thought worriedly.

" _What do I do?_ " asked Pearl nervously.

Pearl's eyes darted back and forth.

"Pearl...tell me what's going on." demanded Steven.

Pearl noticed Bismuth watching her.

"Okay...you got me." said Pearl.

Bismuth began worried by this.

"I wanted to check you on." said Pearl.

"I'm fine. Goodnight." said Steven.

"Goodnight." said Pearl.

Steven laid down and Pearl waited until she was sure Steven was asleep to wave Bismuth over.

"Good job." whispered Bismuth impressed.

* * *

Pearl managed to sneak Bismuth into her room and the rest of the night went off without a hitch. The next morning came and Pearl had to leave. She convinced Bismuth to stay hidden, but the blacksmith gem was clearly not happy with this arrangement. Pearl slipped out of her room finding the Garnet, Amethyst and Steven already up and about. Pearl did her best to stay calm.

"Yo P.! You creepin' on Steven last night!" called Amethyst.

"What are you talking about?" asked Pearl confused.

"Last night you tried checking on me." answered Steven.

The memories of last night hit Pearl like a ton of bricks.

"Oh yes. I am so sorry." said Pearl.

"I can understand." sad Steven.

It was clear the half - gem was doing his best to be understanding.

"At least she wasn't watching you sleep." shrugged Amethyst.

Pearl rolled her eyes at this.

"It seems like you forgot." noted Garnet.

"I was tired." replied Pearl.

Garnet seemed skeptical.

"You didn't do something...unthinkable, right?" asked Garnet.

"Of course not." answered Pearl.

"Like what?" asked Pearl.

"Freeing a bubbled gem." answered Garnet coldly.

Pearl felt the world shatter around her.

"Pearl..." said Steven concerned.

" _I forgot about her future vision._ " thought Pearl, kicking herself.

"You didn't do that, right?" asked Steven.

"Of course not." answered Pearl.

Garnet was clearly not convinced.

"Pearl...tell us." requested Garnet.

"I didn't." repeated Pearl.

Pearl gulped nervously.

"What's with this interrogation?" asked Pearl.

"You're acting suspicious." answered Garnet.

"There's no proof I did anything." replied Pearl.

"That is true." admitted Amethyst.

"Exactly. I don't appreciate this grilling over speculation." stated Pearl.

"I think Pearl is right." said Steven.

Pearl smiled hearing this.

"Yeah. You're saying crap without proof." added Amethyst.

Pearl had to suppress a smile.

"Future Vision." stated Garnet.

Steven and Amethyst shared a concerned glance.

"Pearl...you're being honest, right?" asked Amethyst.

" _I almost had things under control._ " thought Pearl displeased.

Pearl took a moment to think before answering.

"Of course I am." answered Pearl.

"Yo G., what did you see?" asked Amethyst.

"Pearl in the Burning Room popping a bubble." answered Garnet.

"I swear it was a failure." said Pearl.

Garnet crossed her arms.

"I don't need to stay here and be treated like a criminal!" snapped Pearl.

Pearl turned and stormed off.

"Is she lying?" asked Amethyst.

"Yes." answered Garnet.

"Oh man." sighed Amethyst.

"What do we do?" asked Steven.

Garnet waited a moment.

"We wait and don't push it." answered Garnet.

* * *

The rest of the day passed with nothing important happening. Steven hung out at home and Connie visited him briefly. However, she couldn't stay too long due to a prior family commitment. Steven understood and had problem with this. Garnet stayed in her room while Amethyst spent her day at the barn hanging out with Peridot and Lapis. They three all regrouped at home once night fell. Pearl had stayed in her room and seemingly didn't come. Finally, Amethyst began pounding on the door.

"Hey Pearl! You can't stay in your room all day!" called Amethyst.

Amethyst stopped for a moment.

"Is she talking to herself?" asked Amethyst.

The Quartz soldier heard another muffled voice.

"Must be a hologram of Rose." sighed Amethyst annoyed.

Amethyst heard the voice again.

"That's not Rose." muttered Amethyst.

Suddenly, the door opened and Pearl emerged.

"Honestly, is it a crime to have privacy?" asked Pearl annoyed.

"Who where you talking to?" asked Amethyst suspicious.

Pearl's cheeks immediately went flush.

"Nobody." answered Pearl.

"I heard you." replied Amethyst.

Pearl did her best to stay calm.

"Hey Pearl! I need you for a second!" called Steven.

Pearl quickly marched past Amethyst.

" _Oh thank the stars Steven._ " thought Pearl grateful.

Pearl arrived where Steven was feeling calmer.

"What do you need?" asked Pearl.

"I need to know you're not lying." answered Steven seriously.

Pearl visibly winced at this.

"Garnet saw you popping a bubble with her future vision and you're acting like you're hiding something." said Steven distraught.

Pearl became wracked with guilt.

"Now is the time to be honest." stated Garnet.

Pearl took a deep breath.

"I would never intentionally free a gem." began Pearl.

"I know." replied Garnet.

"I'll admit I have been visiting the Burning Room." noted Pearl.

"Why?" asked Garnet firmly.

"I wanted to see the bubbles." answered Pearl.

"Anyone in particular?" asked Amethyst curiously.

"Well...I...um..." stammered Pearl.

The three gave Pearl suspicious glares.

"Oh." groaned Pearl.

Pearl let out a sigh.

"Look..." began Pearl.

Before she could finish, the door opened.

"Wow!" gasped Amethyst.

"I should have known." said Garnet.

"Oh no." said Steven worried.

Pearl felt a shiver run down her spine.

"Hello." said Bismuth.

A/N: That is where we'll end this chapter. Next time, the four deal with Bismuth's return. Please review.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter twelve of this story. Here, we pick up where we left off last time.

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe

Absolute silence filled the home. Garnet stood stonefaced, Amethyst was stunned and Steven was worried. Pearl covered her mouth with her hands and hung her head. For her part, Bismuth stayed solemn. With no one saying a word, Bismuth finally decided to break the ice and speak first.

"Hello again." said Bismuth.

"So...you're the one Pearl freed." sighed Garnet.

The fusion swiped her visor away.

"I thought it was you." noted Garnet.

"Future Vision?" asked Bismuth curiously.

"A hunch." answered Garnet firmly.

"It was an accident." noted Pearl softly.

All eyes fell onto Pearl.

"I didn't mean to pop the bubble." said Pearl.

"Why did you do it?" asked Amethyst.

"I must have put too much pressure on the bubble." answered Pearl.

Garnet clearly didn't fully believe her.

"Pea..." began Garnet.

Garnet couldn't finish as a clap cut her off.

"Don't forget about me." said Bismuth.

"We know about The Breaking Point." stated Garnet.

Bismuth chuckled softly.

"I don't see anything funny." said Garnet.

"I would have expected you to understand my position." explained Bismuth.

Garnet had not expected this.

"What do you mean?" asked Garnet.

"Blue Diamond wanted to shatter Ruby." answered Bismuth.

Garnet winced a bit at this.

"You wouldn't exist if she did that. I thought you would understand my hatred." added Bismuth.

"Garnet ain't like that!" declared Amethyst.

Bismuth rolled her eyes.

"You weren't with us back in the day." noted Bismuth.

"So?" asked Amethyst offended.

"You cannot understand." answered Bismuth matter-of-fact.

"That's crap!" declared Amethyst.

Bismuth was about to answer when she noticed the half-human trying to hide.

"Hello Rose." said Bismuth coldly.

Steven crept back in fear.

"Are you still not feeling good?" asked Bismuth mockingly.

Steven began to shake.

"That's all the confirmation I need." mused Bismuth.

"Leave Steven alone!" demanded Garnet.

Garnet activated her gauntlets.

"Yeah! Step off!" added Amethyst.

Amethyst pulled out her whip.

"No." gasped Pearl softly.

Bismuth only chuckled.

"Is this really how it is going to be?" asked Bismuth.

"It's up to you." answered Amethyst.

Garnet, Amethyst and Bismuth stared each other down.

"I'd hate to fight my comrades." stated Bismuth.

"We aren't your comrades anymore." stated Garnet.

Bismuth transformed her hands into hammers.

Bismuth shook her head sadly.

"So be it!" declared Bismuth.

Bismuth raised her hammers over her hand and swung it down, but Garnet blocked it with her gauntlets.

"Damn Future Vision." muttered Bismuth.

Bismuth's left gauntlet was suddenly grabbed by Amethyst's whip.

"You weren't around when we fought. This is none of your business." stated Bismuth.

"I'm all up in your _Bismuth_." replied Amethyst tauntingly.

Garnet suddenly hit Bismuth with a right uppercut that staggered Bismuth.

"Still got a great punch." mused Bismuth.

As Bismuth got back up, Steven watched on shaking.

"You cannot shatter another gem." stated Garnet.

"I'll shatter anyone who tries to stop me!" declared Bismuth.

Bismuth swung her right hammer like a jab.

"Ahh!" cried Steven.

Garnet stopped hearing Steven scream and was knocked backwards by Bismuth.

"Oh crap!" exclaimed Amethyst.

"Now." said Bismuth menacing.

Bismuth began walking toward Garnet until a whip cracked right in front of her.

"You gotta go through me first." said Amethyst.

Steven was shaking and curled in a ball.

"We need to focus on Steven!" declared Garnet.

"We gotta a problem to deal with first!" called back Amethyst.

Bismuth transformed her hands back to normal and began walking away.

"Where you do you think you're going?!" asked Amethyst.

"Back to Pearl's room. I won't shatter Rose until I can do it fairly." answered Bismuth.

Bismuth left while Garnet and Amethyst abandoned their weapons.

"Steven!" called Garnet.

Garnet and Amethyst where freely able to turn their attention to Steven.

"Yo Steven! Come on man! It'll be okay!" exclaimed Amethyst.

Pearl snapped to and walked to Steven.

"Steven..." began Pearl.

"Don't come any further!" demanded Garnet angrily.

Pearl stopped in her tracks.

"You've already done enough." added Garnet bitter.

"But..." began Pearl.

"You are the one who released Bismuth." noted Amethyst upset.

"It was an accident!" declared Pearl.

"Why didn't you poof her again?" asked Garnet angrily.

"I...I don't know." answered Pearl shaken.

"That isn't a good answer." stated Garnet.

"I wasn't thinking!" cried Pearl.

"That's a surprise." muttered Amethyst.

Pearl felt a part of her falling apart.

"You know Steven is disturbed and you let a gem who will obviously upset him walk freely!" cried Garnet.

Pearl was unable to talk.

"Bismuth tried to kill Steven!" cried Amethyst.

Steven's condition got worse.

"Steven wouldn't be in his condition if Bismuth was still bubbled." stated Garnet coldly.

Pearl looked at her hands.

"I...don't have a response." admitted Pearl softly.

"Of course you don't." sighed Amethyst.

Amethyst and Garnet shared a glance.

"I want to help Steven." stated Pearl.

Amethyst was left uneasy.

"I don't think so." said Garnet.

"Why?" asked Pearl exasperated.

"You've caused this mess." answered Garnet annoyed.

Pearl was hurt by this remark.

Amethyst rubbed Steven's back gently.

"Hey bud, it's cool." said Amethyst.

"Bismuth...shatter...Breaking Point..." stammered Steven.

Amethyst shot Pearl an angry glance.

"You're responsible for this." said Amethyst upset.

Pearl winced hearing this.

"I'm sorry." said Pearl.

"I am afraid it is not that simple." stated Garnet coldly.

Pearl felt the guilt rising.

"What do I have to do?" asked Pearl upset.

Steven continued to mutter.

"It's going to take a lot of." answered Garnet.

Pearl looked at Steven.

"I'll do whatever it takes!" declared Pearl.

Garnet shook her head.

"Right now, you just need to leave." said Garnet.

"But-" began Pearl.

"You need to leave right now. Go back to your room." said Garnet, voicing rising.

"I..." said Pearl hurting.

"Just go and think over your mistake!" cried Garnet.

"Okay." said Pearl softly.

Pearl turned and walked to her room, head hung low.

"That's was a bit too harsh." mused Amethyst.

Garnet thought it over.

"Maybe..." admitted Garnet, unsure.

* * *

It took a long time and a lot of help before Steven calmed down. Garnet and Amethyst talked to him to calm him down to no real avail. It was decided not to involved Connie or anyone else to keep the release of Bismuth a secret. They didn't so much as calm Steven down as they just sat with him until he calmed down. However, this was still helpful to Steven. Amethyst agreed to stay with Steven while Garnet "dealt with business" as she put it. Garnet went to her room to digest this.

 _"I think we where too harsh with Pearl." said Sapphire._

 _"She had it coming." replied Ruby firmly._

 _"This is exactly what happened after Pearl lied to us to form Sardonyx." noted Sapphire._

 _"I remember that." admitted Ruby._

 _"We don't need to repeat that." said Sapphire._

 _"I don't want that either." stated Ruby._

 _"Then let's talk to Pearl like before." proposed Sapphire._

 _"We can try." agreed Ruby._

 _"Good." said Sapphire relieved._

 _"But, what are we going to do about Bismuth?" asked Ruby._

 _"Indeed. She'll have to go back into a bubble." answered Ruby._

 _"We could try and reform her." proposed Ruby._

 _Sapphire was clearly taken aback by this._

 _"What brought this on?" asked Sapphire surprised._

 _"It's what Steven would want." answered Ruby._

 _Sapphire was obviously a bit skeptical._

 _"Steven reformed Peridot." noted Ruby._

 _"That would be true to his nature." agreed Sapphire._

 _Sapphire had a thought hit her._

 _"Are you thinking about what Bismuth said?" asked Sapphire, "About sympathizing about her goal to shatter the Diamonds."_

 _"Of course not." answered Ruby unconvincingly._

 _Sapphire became concerned._

 _"We need to focus on Steven._

"Steven." said Garnet softly.

* * *

Yellow Pearl always needed to tread lightly. As a Pearl, she was nothing more than a disposable pawn. One slip up, and Yellow Diamond would shatter her without a second thought. Yellow Pearl had been looking over the reports about the recent conflict on 'Earth" against Rose Quartz and the tattered remnants of her rebel forces. Yellow Pearl was always worried when it came to delivering bad news and as she approached Yellow Diamond she felt a lump in her throat. Yellow Diamond was in her chair looking at a screen, but stopped to focused on her Pearl.

"My Diamond!" exclaimed Yellow Pearl, saluting.

"What is it?" asked Yellow Diamond.

I have processed the reports given by the soldiers we sent to Earth." answered Yellow Pearl.

"The biggest flaw seems to be the soldiers themselves." said Yellow Pearl.

"Of course. Those gems came from one of our colonies and the soil was clearly inferior." replied Yellow Diamond annoyed.

"Quiet so, My Diamond." agreed Yellow Pearl.

Yellow Pearl knew better than to even suggest a Diamond was flawed.

"Regardless, I shattered them all. They will never fail me again." noted Yellow Diamond.

"Excellent move, My Diamond." said Yellow Pearl.

"Is there anything else?" asked Yellow Diamond exasperated.

"There renegade Pearl, overcooked Amethyst and deplorable fusion are still fighting. That traitorous Peridot fought with them." answered Yellow Pearl.

Yellow Diamond balled her hand into a fist as she recalled being called a clod by that Peridot.

"I will see her shattered personally." muttered Yellow Diamond.

"They also had a Lapis Lazuli with them." noted Yellow Pearl.

"On a planet with that much water a Lapis Lazuli can be very useful. Well played Rose Quartz." mumbled Yellow Diamond.

"Rose had a weird form appearing like a human." concluded Yellow Pearl.

"How disgusting!" spat Yellow Diamond.

Yellow Diamond thought for a moment.

"Leave me be." demanded Yellow Diamond.

"Yes My Diamond!" cried Yellow Pearl.

Yellow Pearl saluted and left.

"I will see Rose Quartz shattered and Earth eliminated." vowed Yellow Diamond.

A/N: That is where we'll end this chapter. Bismuth is in the mix as is Yellow Diamond. Next time, the gems decided what to do with Bismuth then we return to a Diamond...but, not necessarily the same one. Please review.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter thirteen of this chapter. Here, the Crystal Gems decided what to do with Bismuth.

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe

The tension at the Temple was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Bismuth was in the common area leaning against the refrigerator. Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl where outside on the patio set to discuss what to do with her. Steven was on his bed with Lion guarding him.

"I think we can try and reform." said Pearl.

"Not after what happened before." replied Amethyst.

"You didn't know her like we do." said Pearl.

Amethyst got a bit defensive at this.

"I am not saying the same thing as Bismuth. You are a Crystal Gem." said Pearl quickly.

Amethyst relaxed hearing this.

"Thank you for that. I need it." confessed Amethyst.

"It's fine Amethyst." replied Pearl.

Pearl took a moment.

"Look. I think you need to get to know Bismuth." said Pearl.

"She did seem cool." admitted Amethyst, "Before..."

Pearl winced a bit at this.

"We can help her." stated Pearl.

Amethyst thought it over.

"I gotta say we stick with putting her back in a bubble." said Amethyst.

Pearl was upset by this.

"Why?" asked Pearl.

"You saw what happened to Steven." answered Amethyst.

Pearl was visible upset by this.

"Look P..." began Amethyst.

"You have a point." agreed Pearl.

"I vote for bubble." said Amethyst.

"I vote for reform." said Pearl.

The two turned to their final comrade.

"You're the deciding vote." noted Pearl.

Garnet remained silent.

"What will it be?" asked Amethyst.

"I'm unsure." answered Garnet.

Pearl and Amethyst where surprised by this uncertainty.

"My Future Vision shows that the results of letting Bismuth free are uncertain." said Bismuth.

"What is the future if we bubble Bismuth?" asked Amethyst.

"More positive." answered Garnet.

"See!" exclaimed Amethyst.

"But, you said it was only "uncertain" not necessarily negative." noted Pearl.

"That is true." admitted Garnet.

"Come on Pearl! You're doubting Sapphire's Future Vision!" exclaimed Amethyst.

"Ruby is not fully convinced either." confessed Garnet.

Pearl and Amethyst froze at this revelation.

"What do you mean?" asked Amethyst unsure.

"Ruby think Bismuth could be reformed." answered Garnet.

"Yes!" declared Pearl.

"No!" cried Amethyst.

Garnet let out a sigh.

"Garnet, please let us try and reform Bismuth." begged Pearl.

"No. We need to keep her away." countered Amethyst.

"I don't know." said Garnet upset.

"It's what Steven would want." said Pearl.

Garnet stamped her foot down.

"I've made up my mind." revealed Garnet.

The three headed inside where all attention fell on them.

"Bismuth..." began Garnet.

The tension was overwhelming.

"We're going to let you stay." revealed Garnet.

Amethyst rolled her eyes.

"I knew you'd make the right call." replied Bismuth.

"However, there will be rules." continued Garnet.

Bismuth became suspicious at this.

"You will do things our way. That means no shattering." said Garnet.

"I saw that coming." shrugged Bismuth.

Bismuth chuckled a bit.

"Didn't mean that as a joke." noted Bismuth.

Garnet's visor had a blue tint.

"I know." said Garnet.

The fusion took a moment to remain serious.

"Also, no trying to hurt Steven. You try once and we bubble you." said Garnet firmly.

Bismuth let out a sigh.

"Figured as much." muttered Bismuth.

"What will it be?" asked Garnet.

Bismuth looked at Steven.

"Please don't." whispered Steven.

Lion got ready to pounce and defend Steven.

"I won't hurt him." answered Bismuth.

"One misstep and its back in a bubble." warned Amethyst.

"Now, we don't want to be too harsh." said Pearl.

"Will you follow the rules?" asked Garnet.

"Yes." answered Bismuth.

"Good." replied Garnet.

Before anyone else could speak, a loud scream cut through the room.

"No! No! No!" cried Lincoln.

Everyone turned their attention to the half - gem who was shivering.

"She'll shatter me!" cried Steven.

"She promised not to." noted Pearl.

The three Crystal Gems joined Steven next to his bed.

"I thought you'd want to reform Bismuth." noted Pearl.

"You always have." added Garnet.

"Not this time!" cried Steven.

"Why?" asked Pearl.

"She tried to kill me." answered Steven bluntly.

"You helped Peridot after she tried to hurt us." noted Garnet.

"You even tried to help Jasper after she tried to kill you a bunch of times." admitted Amethyst.

Steven thought for a moment.

"That s true." realized Steven.

"You've always wanted to help gems see a better way. Whether it was Peridot, Jasper or Centipeetle." began Pearl.

Steven nodded his head at this.

"Please come down here." requested Bismuth.

Steven shook and hugged himself tightly.

"We'll be with you." said Pearl.

Steven thought for a moment before relenting.

"Okay." relented Steven.

The four headed down the stairs and Steven came face to face with Bismuth.

"Look Steven..." began Bismuth.

Bismuth knelt down to face Steven.

"I promise I will try and reform. I will not hurt you." promised Bismuth.

Steven took a deep breath.

"Fine." replied Steven uneasy.

* * *

Steven reluctantly would relent and accept this situation. He stayed close with the gems as they and Bismuth hammered out the details of the situation. After it was done, Pearl departed with Bismuth back to her room. Garnet then left to her room muttering under her breath. Amethyst stayed with Steven for a bit hoping to keep his spirits high. This did not help much and eventually Steven requested Amethyst give him time to himself. Once he was alone, Steven pulled out his phone and dialed.

(" _Hi Steven._ ") said Connie.

Steven did his best to remain calm.

"Hey Connie." replied Steven.

Despite his efforts, Connie saw right through his guise.

(" _What's going on?_ ") asked Connie firmly.

Steven chuckled sadly.

"You remember what I told you about Bismuth?" asked Steven.

(" _Yes._ ") answered Connie cautiously.

"She's free." revealed Steven.

(" _What?!_ ") exclaimed Connie.

"My ears." groaned Steven.

(" _Sorry._ ") said Connie guilty.

"It's fine." replied Steven.

Connie took a moment to compose herself.

(" _Please tell me what happened._ ") requested Connie softly.

"Pearl freed her." began Steven.

(" _I never would have expected Pearl._ ") admitted Connie.

"It was an accident." said Steven.

(" _That I believe._ ") replied Connie.

"The gems have allowed her to stay." continued Steven.

(" _Okay._ ") mused Connie uncertain.

"She's agreed to reform." said Steven.

(" _Well that's good._ ") said Connie.

"I don't know if I can trust her." said Steven.

(" _Are you sure?_ ") asked Connie.

"Maybe." answered Steven unsure.

(" _You don't sound sure._ ") mused Connie.

"I have no clue." sighed Steven.

Steven groaned in uncertainty.

"I just don't know." confessed Steven.

(" _You sound stressed._ ") noted Connie.

"I am." confirmed Steven.

(" _I'll come over tomorrow._ ") said Connie.

"Thank you." said Steven.

(" _No problem._ ") replied Connie.

"What about Bismuth?" asked Steven.

("I _'m not worried about her._ ") answered Connie.

Steven began to softly weep.

(" _Are you okay?!_ ") asked Connie worried.

Steven sniffled a bit.

"I'm just so grateful." answered Steven grateful.

Connie sighed in relief.

(" _It is nothing._ ") said Connie.

"I am so glad I have you." sighed Steven.

(" _I feel the same._ ") agreed Connie.

The two chuckled softly.

"I love you." said Steven.

(" _I love you too._ ") said Connie.

* * *

Blue Pearl was used to handling a good deal of work. Ever since Pink Diamond was shattered, she spent much of her time holed up mourning. As a Pearl, she was made to be an assistant so this came easy to her. She had received a vital report she needed to present to her Diamond. Blue Pearl reached the entrance to the private room of Blue Diamond and opened the door.

"My Diamond, I have a report from the Human Zoo." said Blue Pearl.

"Please come in." replied Blue Diamond.

Blue Pearl entered with the door closing behind her.

"What does the report say?" asked Blue Diamond.

"Holly Blue Agate reports that everything is fine." answered Blue Pearl.

Blue Diamond seemed pleased at this.

"The Amethyst and Beta Gems from Earth are performing above expectation." continued Blue Pearl.

The Diamond smiled at this.

"Pink would be so happy." said Blue Pearl.

"Finally, the humans are doing very well." concluded Blue Pearl.

"Excellent." said Blue Diamond happily.

Blue Diamond sat in silent reflection.

"Are you alright, My Diamond?" asked Blue Pearl

Blue Diamond reached down and patted her Pearl on her head.

"I am fine, My Pearl. I thank you for your concern." answered Blue Diamond grateful.

"It is the least I can do." replied Blue Pearl.

" _Pink, how I wish you where still with us._ " thought Blue Diamond.

A/N: That is where we'll end things for now. I wrote the final scene one day after "Jungle Moon" gave us our first glimpse of Pink Diamond. Next time, the Connie visits The Temple and meets Bismuth. Please review.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter fourteen of this story. Here, Connie meets Bismuth.

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe

Connie woke up and got herself ready. Once she was set, Connie went outside and was greeted by Lion. Connie hopped onto the magical feline who brought her to The Temple. Connie got off Lion and thanked him. She then went up the stairs and opened the door. Amethyst had her head buried in the refrigerator.

"Steven!" called Connie.

Amethyst pulled her head out of the fridge.

"Hey!" called Steven.

The half gem was on his bed.

"I'll come up." said Connie.

"No. I'll come down." replied Steven.

Steven hopped up and walked down the stairs.

"I'm so glad you're here." said Steven relieved.

"No problem." said Connie.

The two shared a kiss.

"Yeah! Take off her shirt!" called Amethyst jokingly.

Connie and Steven both blushed.

"I'm screwing with you." said Amethyst.

Connie cleared her throat.

"It's cool." said Connie.

"So, why are you here?" asked Amethyst.

"Steven wanted me to visit." answered Connie.

Amethyst winced a bit.

"I guess he told you about...her." said Amethyst.

"Yes." confirmed Steven.

Amethyst let out a sigh.

The door suddenly opened.

"Here ya go." said Amethyst.

Pearl exited the room with a large gem behind her.

"Well...another meat sack." chuckled Bismuth.

Connie instinctively stepped in front of Steven.

"Who are you?" asked Bismuth.

"This is Connie." answered Pearl.

"That special human you've told me about." noted Bismuth.

"What exactly did Pearl tell you?" asked Connie suspiciously.

"She told me about your sword fighting and apparent fusion." answered Bismuth.

"That's right. I fuse with Steven." confirmed Connie.

Bismuth burst out laughing.

"I've never met a human quiet like you." said Bismuth.

Bismuth rubbed her chin.

"Then again I haven't met many humans." added Bismuth.

Bismuth noted Connie hadn't back down.

"It's fine." said Bismuth.

Connie held her ground.

"Look, I am not going to hurt Steven." said Bismuth.

"How can I trust you?" asked Connie suspicious.

"Pearl can vouch for me." answered Bismuth.

Connie looked over at Pearl.

"Connie..." began Pearl.

Pearl made her way slowly over to Connie.

"I promise you that Bismuth can be trusted." said Pearl.

"Ma'am, I appreciate everything you've taught me. However, I will defend Steven first." said Connie.

"Exactly what I would do if it where Rose and I." noted Pearl warmly.

Connie glared to Bismuth.

"Okay. But you if try an hurt Steven, I will stop you." stated Connie.

Before anyone could talk, the door opened and Garnet emerged.

"Hello Connie." said Garnet.

Garnet made her way over to where the others where.

"How are you doing?" asked Garnet.

"I'm fine. I just wanted to be here for Steven." answered Connie.

"Great." replied Garnet happily.

"I was just warning Bismuth not to hurt Steven." noted Connie.

Garnet's smile quickly turned into a frown.

"You can trust her." said Garnet.

"She needs to earn my trust." said Connie.

Garnet mused at this.

"I understand." sighed Garnet.

Garnet thought for a moment.

"That is reasonable." admitted Garnet.

"I am glad you understand." said Connie relieved.

Garnet turned her attention to the new roommate.

"How are you doing Bismuth?" asked Garnet.

"Can't complain." answered Bismuth.

"Glad to hear." replied Garnet.

Amethyst muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" asked Pearl.

The quartz soldier let out a sigh.

"Nothing." answered Amethyst.

Amethyst turned and walked off.

"I'll be back later!" called Amethyst.

"Well, let's go Bismuth." said Pearl.

"See ya Connie." said Bismuth.

The others departed leaving only Steven and Connie in the common area.

"Let's go up to my bed." said Steven.

"Sure." agreed Connie.

The two walked up the stairs to Steven's bed.

"How are you holding up?" asked Connie worried.

"I am fine. Honestly." answered Steven.

Connie gave Steven skeptical.

"I promise." said Steven.

Connie thought it over for a moment.

"Okay." said Connie.

Steven sighed in relief.

"So...where do you think Amethyst went?" asked Connie.

"Onion's house." answered Steven confident.

"Oh right. Amethyst is friends with this mom." remembered Connie.

"Yup. Amethyst likes talking to her." replied Steven.

"Steven, when are you going to see Doctor Trudeau again?" asked Connie.

"Tomorrow." answered Steven.

"I guess you've got something to really talk about." mused Connie.

"Yeah. That'll be fun." confirmed Steven.

Connie placed her hand over Steven's.

"I'm here for you." stated Connie.

"Thanks." said Steven.

The two shared a kiss.

"Hey Connie..." began Steven.

"What is it?" asked Connie.

"Let's change the subject." requested Steven.

"Sure." agreed Connie.

* * *

After heading to her room, Pearl let out a sigh. She walked off depressed while Bismuth was close behind her. Bismuth decided the best move was giving Pearl a bit of space. However, Pearl did not seem to get better. Bismuth finally got sick of it. Bismuth marched over and squat down next to Pearl. Pearl looked up at Bismuth.

"What's going on?" asked Bismuth.

"It's..." began Pearl.

"Continue." requested Bismuth.

"I feel like the others resent me." answered Pearl.

"Its because you freed me." mused Bismuth.

"Yeah." confirmed Pearl sadly.

"They know it was an accident." noted Bismuth.

"I don't know if they believe me." revealed Pearl.

"Then that's there problem." shrugged Bismuth.

"I guess." muttered Pearl.

"I don't know much about Amethyst..." began Bismuth.

Pearl nodded in affirmation.

"However, I will admit Garnet's skepticism does hurt." continued Bismuth.

"I feel so sorry for you." said Pearl.

"I totally understand why." stated Bismuth.

"I still hate how you're being treated." replied Pearl.

Bismuth rubbed her chin.

"You remember when I first joined you guys?" asked Bismuth.

"Of course." answered Pearl.

"I seem to recall you weren't that found of me either." said Bismuth.

Pearl chuckled nervously.

"It's cool." added Bismuth.

Pearl let out a sigh of relief.

"Rose Quartz stuck up for me and I won everyone's trust. Now you're sticking up for me and I need in back everyone's trust." said Bismuth.

"I'm on your side." vowed Pearl.

* * *

Meanwhile, Garnet had gone into her own room. The second leader of the Crystal Gems had hauled up in her room since her brief appearance and the was not to be disturbed. While she appeared under control, Garnet was in fact suffering inner turmoil. Garnet folded her arms and physically held herself together.

 _"Ruby, what is the matter?" asked Sapphire._

 _"Nothing." answered Ruby defensive._

 _"I know you are lying." noted Sapphire._

 _"Look, there is nothing to worry about." replied Ruby._

 _"Ruby..." began Sapphire._

 _"I'm fine!" snapped Ruby._

 _Garnet began to split apart._

 _"I cannot fall apart." vowed Garnet._

 _Garnet managed to hold herself together._

 _"There." muttered Garnet softly._

 _Garnet panted and breathed heavily._

 _"Let's repeat the same scenario that happened after Pearl tricked us." said Sapphire._

 _"Neither of us want that." agreed Ruby._

 _"So...tell me what's wrong." requested Sapphire._

 _Ruby thought for a moment._

 _"Do...do you trust Bismuth?" asked Ruby._

 _"As Bismuth noted, she needs to regain the trust she lost." answered Sapphire._

 _"Has she regained your trust?" asked Ruby._

 _Sapphire thought for a moment._

 _"Not yet." answered Sapphire._

 _"I see." replied Ruby upset._

 _"I am giving her the benefit of the doubt." added Sapphire._

 _Ruby let out a sigh._

 _"Thanks." said Ruby._

 _"No problem." said Sapphire._

 _Ruby thought for a moment._

 _"I can't believe Bismuth would think we'd want to shattered a Diamond." mused Ruby._

 _"We would never do that." said Sapphire._

 _"Even though Blue Diamond wanted to shatter us." continued Ruby._

 _Sapphire was slightly alarmed by this._

 _"Are...are you agreeing with Bismuth about shattering?" asked Sapphire._

 _"It's not what Rose would want." answered Ruby._

 _"Exactly." said Sapphire._

 _"Of course, we're own own gem." noted Ruby._

 _"We cannot shatter a gem." stated Sapphire._

 _"Exactly." confirmed Sapphire._

 _"I don't know." mumbled Ruby, under her breath._

A/N: That is where we'll end things now. I appreciate the response and it's helped keep this story alive. Next time, Steven returns to to Doctor Trudeau while Amethyst talks to Vidalia and we return to Homeworld. Please review.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter fifteen of this story. Here, Steven returns to Doctor Trudeau then we check in on Amethyst and return to Homeworld.

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe

Steven awoke to start his new day. He showered, got dressed and had breakfast. The whole time trying to forget he was sharing his home with someone who had tried to kill him and might still want to. He took his medicine. He finished eating and went outside. His dad piked him up and brought him to see Doctor Trudeau. Steven waited until the doctor emerged then they went to his office.

"So, how are things?" asked Doctor Trudeau.

"Not good." answered Steven.

"What happened?" asked Doctor Trudeau.

"Someone came back who tried to kill me." answered Steven.

Doctor Trudeau was clearly surprised by this.

"Her name is Bismuth." noted Steven.

"I see." replied Doctor Trudeau interested.

"She fought with my mom in the rebellion, but she and mom had a falling out." explained Steven.

"What happened?" asked Doctor Trudeau.

"Bismuth wanted to kill and mom didn't. Eventually, mom was forced to bubble her." answered Steven.

"I don't know what that means." noted Doctor Trudeau.

"Gems only physical forms are their stones. Their bodies are just illusions of light so if they're bodies are damaged they'll just return to their stone." explained Steven.

"Interesting." mused Doctor Trudeau.

"Gems can put these stones in bubbles to keep them from reforming. Mom did that with Bismuth then didn't tell anyone." concluded Steven.

"This is all quite fascinating." stated Doctor Trudeau.

"I accidentally freed Bismuth and things seemed fine until I turned her down like mom and she tried to kill me." said Steven.

Doctor Trudeau listened intently.

"I had to bubble her and that screwed with me." admitted Steven softly.

"You said she returned." noted Doctor Trudeau.

"Pearl accidentally freed her." revealed Steven.

Doctor Trudeau rubbed his chin.

"I know it was an accident. However, I think Garnet and Amethyst believe is was intentional." said Steven.

"Is that causing tension?" asked Doctor Trudeau.

"I can tell it does." answered Steven.

"That must be hard on you." said Doctor Trudeau.

"Yeah." confirmed Steven.

Steven rubbed his face with his hands.

"When I saw Bismuth, I felt my heart sink. All those hard memories." said Doctor Trudeau.

"Did the others help you?" asked Doctor Trudeau.

"Eventually." answered Steven.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Doctor Trudeau curious.

"They fought Bismuth first." answered Steven.

"So the three of them fought while you where in distress." replied Doctor Trudeau surprised.

"Only Garnet and Amethyst." clarified Steven.

"What abut Pearl?" asked Doctor Trudeau.

"She stood still with her hands over her mouth." answered Steven hurt.

"Tell me what happened next." requested Doctor Trudeau.

"They talked and let Bismuth stay." revealed Steven sadly.

Doctor Trudeau had to do a double take.

"So..they're letting someone who tried to kill you live with you?" asked Doctor Trudeau surprised.

"They think they can reform her." answered Steven flatly.

"That is a lot to deal with." mused Doctor Trudeau.

"My life sucks." sighed Steven.

"I don't really know how to approach this since I've never dealt with aliens." admitted Doctor Trudeau.

Steven got up and started heading to the door.

"Steven. I will not give up on you." said Doctor Trudeau.

Steven stopped and smiled.

"Thanks." whispered Steven grateful.

* * *

Meanwhile, another meeting was occurring back in Beach City. Amethyst had left The Temple and headed through the town. She finally reached her destination: the residence of Vidalia. Amethyst knocked and waited thirty second. Sour Cream answered the door and let Amethyst in. Sour Cream went to get his mother while Onion was smashing items with a hammer. Vidalia came don and the two settled in the kitchen. Vidalia made tea and Amethyst munched down on the tea bag.

"Hey, where's Yellow Gills?" asked Amethyst.

Vidalia chuckled a bit.

"Yellow Tail is at sea." answered Vidalia.

"That's gotta put weight on your shoulders." mused Amethyst.

"Yeah it does." confirmed Vidalia.

The mother of two took a sip of tea.

"After an unplanned illegitimate pregnancy this isn't anything I can't handle." added Vidalia.

"Good for you." replied Amethyst.

Vidalia merely shrugged.

"I take it this isn't a social call." mused Vidalia.

Amethyst frowned a bit.

"You got me." confessed Amethyst.

"So...tell me what's up." requested Vidalia.

Amethyst let out a sigh.

"I'm feeling inferior." admitted Amethyst.

"Like when you fought that Jasper?" asked Vidalia.

"Sort of, but not exactly." answered Amethyst.

"Ya lost me." admitted Vidalia.

"It's similar, but not for the same reason." clarified Amethyst.

"That makes more sense." said Vidalia.

"Ya see, an old friend of Pearl, Garnet and Rose's from the rebellion returned and kinda put me down a bit." explained Amethyst.

"What did she say?" asked Vidalia.

"She implied I was't as important since I didn't fight in the Rebellion." answered Amethyst.

Vidalia chuckled a bit.

"That's bullshit." scoffed Vidalia.

Amethyst let out a flat sigh.

"I wish I could be that confident." mused Amethyst.

Vidalia rubbed her chin.

"What exactly did she say?" asked Vidalia.

"Like I said, it was implied." answered Amethyst.

"I assume the others stood up for you." mused Vidalia.

"No. They never said a word." said Amethyst hurt.

"You need to tell them." shrugged Vidalia.

Amethyst bit her lip.

"Easier said than done." sighed Amethyst.

Vidalia finished off her tea.

"Why is that?" asked Vidalia curious.

"There's a lot going on." answered Amethyst.

"Does it have to do with this old comrade?" asked Vidalia.

"Yes. It's messed with all of us." answered Amethyst.

Vidalia thought for a moment.

"I'm pretty sure you're being too hard on yourself." stated Vidalia.

"Maybe." mused the gem.

"This is not the first time." noted Vidalia.

"Then how do I fix it?" asked Amethyst.

Vidalia thought before answering.

"You need to stand up for yourself. You are an awesome...gem. You can shape shift and you go on magical adventures. That is more than everyone can do. You are awesome. Never let anyone make you feel low." answered Vidalia.

"You're the best." said Amethyst.

"I try." shrugged Vidalia.

* * *

Time passed and Amethyst returned from her visit with Vidalia. Shortly after, Steven returned from his appointment with Doctor Trudeau. He talked to Amethyst who was in the common area. Secretly, both of them hoped that either Garnet and Pearl would come out to join them. However, this never happened. Thankfully, Bismuth didn't come out either. They headed to patio to watch the sunset.

"So, you had a good doctor's appointment." mused Amethyst.

"Yeah." confirmed Steven.

A minute passed with silence.

"You had a good talk with Onion's mom?" asked Steven.

"Yeah." answered Amethyst.

"You've been friends for a while." noted Steven.

"Greg introduced us." explained Amethyst.

"Nice." said Steven.

"Yup." agreed Amethyst.

"You're closer to her than Pearl or Garnet." stated Steven.

"I don't think they've ever talked to her." shrugged Amethyst.

"Garnet isn't much of a people person...gem." said Steven.

"And Pearl acts like she's allergic to people." laughed Amethyst.

Steven chuckled a bit.

"About what...she said..." began Steven cautiously.

Amethyst winced upon hearing this.

"I don't think you're any less of a Crystal Gem." said Steven.

Amethyst smiled hearing this.

"Thanks Steven." said Amethyst grateful

"I mean it." stated Steven.

Amethyst rubbed her finger under her nose.

"I don't doubt it." said Amethyst.

"Shorty Squad?" asked Steven.

Amethyst nodded her head in affirmation.

"Shorty Squad." replied Amethyst.

* * *

On Homeworld, a meeting of high importance was being held. Blue Diamond and Yellow Diamond where meeting in the room of the latter. Yellow Pearl and Blue Pearl where stationed outside to ensure no disturbances. Inside, Blue Diamond sat in Yellow's chair needing to sit. Yellow Diamond did not mind.

"Now, we shall begin." said Yellow Diamond.

"Sure." agreed Blue Pearl.

"Enter the code." said Yellow Diamond.

Blue Diamond pressed in the code - White, Yellow, Blue, Pink and White again.

"Find the map of...that planet." said Yellow Diamond irked.

Blue Diamond passed by several files.

"I cannot wait for that rock erased out of existence." mumbled Yellow Diamond.

Yellow's train of thought was interrupted by Blue Diamond snickering.

"What is so funny?" asked Yellow Diamond.

Yellow Diamond marched over to the chair.

"A little photo." answered Blue Diamond.

Yellow Diamond saw the photo of her in her chair while her Pearl shot a toothy smile.

"Well...that is fine. Just find the map of Earth." said Yellow Diamond.

Blue Diamond did just this and a large map of Earth was displayed.

"According to our report..." began Yellow Diamond.

Yellow Diamond zoomed in on Delmarva.

"This is where Rose Quartz is." stated Yellow Diamond.

Blue Diamond's emotion went to sorrow and quickly to anger.

"Can we send a larger force suppress them?" asked Blue Diamond.

" _Nice to see that side of you again._ " thought Yellow Diamond.

Yellow Diamond shook her head.

"A force was already sent." answered Yellow Diamond annoyed.

Blue Diamond was surprised by this.

"They where bested." noted Yellow Diamond bitterly.

"Just like five thousand years ago the rebels prove to be resilient." mused Blue Diamond.

"Rose Quartz even shattered the Jasper that I put in command." huffed Yellow Diamond.

"Pink's Jasper!" gasped Blue Diamond.

Yellow Diamond shook her head.

"We lost contact with that Jasper on Earth." revealed Yellow Diamond.

"She would have defeated Rose Quartz." moaned Blue Diamond.

"I already had the others taken care of." added Yellow Diamond.

"How is The Cluster?" asked Blue Diamond.

"It should emerge anytime now." answered Yellow Diamond.

"The end of Pink's legacy." sighed Blue Diamond.

"Good riddance to that rock!" declared Yellow Diamond.

Blue Diamond thought for a moment.

"We cannot allow Rose Quartz to get away that easy." said Blue Diamond.

"My sentiment exactly." agreed Yellow Diamond.

"What can we do?" asked Blue Diamond.

"We shatter her and her rebels then allow The Cluster to finish off the Earth." answered Yellow Diamond.

"So be it." said Blue Diamond.

"The question is...how do we make sure this isn't a failure?" asked Yellow Diamond.

"I know the gems." answered Blue Diamond.

A/N: That is where we'll end things for now. The picture Blue Diamond as chuckling at was the photo from "Jungle Mon" that Stevonnie found. The the plot now thickens. Next time, we return to Bismuth and the plot continues to thicken. Please continue.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with sixteen of this story. Here, our group tries to get Bismuth to change her way until they hit a snag.

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe

It was the morning after Steven visited Doctor Trudeau. In her room, a nervous Pearl got herself ready. She paced back and forth in her room. Bismuth sat cross legged and watched uninterested.

"Okay Bismuth, this is a big day." began Pearl.

Pearl constantly moved her fingers anxiously as she paced.

"This is the day we began your reformation." noted Pearl.

Bismuth rolled her eyes.

"I still don't see why I need to be reformed." mumbled Bismuth.

Pearl didn't hear this as she continued talking.

"Okay, so I'm sure you'll do grand." said Pearl.

"Yeah." said Bismuth bored.

Bismuth let out a sigh.

"What exactly does this entail?" asked Bismuth.

"We need to see the value of life." answered Pearl.

"I have value for life." shrugged Bismuth.

"But, you planned to shatter gems." replied Pearl.

"Only the Diamonds." noted Bismuth.

"Even the Diamonds deserve to live." countered Pearl.

Bismuth rolled her eyes.

"Why is that exactly?" asked Bismuth.

"Because life is sacred." answered Pearl.

"That didn't show that same sentiment to us." noted Bismuth bitterly.

"We cannot stoop to their level." stated Pearl.

"It's war Pearl killing your enemy in un-affordable. Besides, if we don't shatter the Diamonds they'll just send more and more troops to shatter us and kill all of those humans." said Bismuth firmly.

Pearl was left unable to counter.

"I didn't think you'd answer." said Bismuth.

* * *

The two headed out into the common area where Steven, Garnet and Amethyst where waiting. Amethyst stood defensively in front of Steven while Garnet stood nearby.

"I'm not going to hurt Rose." said Bismuth.

"First lesson...his name is Steven!" snapped Amethyst.

Bismuth snorted.

"Whatever "Steven" wants to go by is fine by me." shrugged Bismuth.

Steven stood his ground.

"Let's get this started." requested Bismuth.

Amethyst stretched.

"Cool." said the quartz.

Amethyst then transformed into a cat.

"Meow. I'm a cat." said Amethyst.

"Convincing." muttered Bismuth sarcastically.

"Now, let's say a cat walks over to you." began Garnet.

Amethyst walked over to Bismuth.

"And then scratched you." continued Bismuth.

Amethyst scratched Amethyst with her claws.

"What do you do?" asked Pearl.

Bismuth grabbed Amethyst and lifted her up.

"You want to reconsider what you did?" asked Bismuth threateningly.

Amethyst gulped nervously.

"Don't hurt her!" cried Steven.

Bismuth rolled her eyes and placed Amethyst on the floor.

"There." said Bismuth flatly.

Amethyst returned to her regular form.

"Actual cats cannot reply." explained Pearl.

"I wasn't going to hurt her." noted Bismuth.

Suddenly, they heard a noise outside.

"That must be them." noted Steven.

Steven headed to the door.

"Who?" asked Pearl.

"Our two farmers." answered Amethyst jokingly.

"Steven felt like they could relate." added Garnet.

Steve answered the door.

"Steven!" cried Lapis happily.

"Nice to see you." added Peridot.

Steven led the two gems inside.

"This is Bismuth." revealed Steven.

Peridot looked at Bismuth while Lapis froze in her tracks.

"A strong and powerful gem. A good choice for a rebel force." deduced Peridot.

"Smart." stated Bismuth.

Peridot blushed and smiled.

"So...what's your deal?" asked Bismuth.

"I was sent by Yellow Diamond to Earth on a mission. However, I came to realize how wonderful this planet was." answered Peridot.

"Then she called Yellow Diamond a clod right to her face." added Amethyst.

Bismuth howled with laughter.

" like this one." said Bismuth.

The blacksmith gem then turned her attention to Lapis.

"What about you?" asked Bismuth.

Lapis didn't answer.

"Hey. I asked you a question." noted Bismuth.

Lapis still stood like a deer in the headlights.

A concerned Steven went over to Lapis.

"Are you okay?" asked Steven.

"You!" exclaimed Lapis.

Lapis stormed over to Bismuth.

"It's you!" cried Lapis.

"What do you want?" asked Bismuth annoyed.

"I would never forget you!" declared Lapis.

Bismuth got more annoyed.

"I don't know what you're yapping about." stated Bismuth.

"You're the only destroyed my physical form five thousand years ago!" revealed Lapis.

Bismuth chuckled a bit.

"I destroyed the physical forms of a lot of gems during the war. You need to be more specific." noted Bismuth.

"You punched me i the back when I wasn't looking and destroyed my physical form." began Lapis.

"Sounds like something she'd do." muttered Amethyst.

"As a result, I was stuck in a mirror for five thousand years until Steven freed me!" explained Bismuth.

"That sucks." shrugged Bismuth.

"That's all you have to say?!"asked Lapis enraged.

"Stay calm." whispered Peridot.

"I was a prisoner for five thousand years because of you!" exclaimed Lapis.

"It was war. I didn't want I had to do." shrugged Bismuth.

Lapis began shaking with rage.

"It's not like shattered you." added Bismuth bluntly.

The pipes in the home began to rattle as Lapis' water kinesis caused the water to move.

"Oh, so you want to rumble." chuckled Bismuth.

Bismuth turned her hands into hammers.

"I'm game." said Bismuth.

"Lapis! Please calm down!" cried Steven distraught.

"I'm leaving." stated Lapis.

Lapis turned and stormed off.

"I'll talk to her." said Steven.

"So will I." added Peridot.

The two rushed outside to find Lapis on the porch.

"I'm not going to leave you Peridot." noted Lapis.

"I could use the transporter." shrugged Peridot.

Steven nudged Peridot.

"What?" asked Peridot.

"I care about you too much." said Lapis.

"We want to see how you're doing." noted Steven.

Lapis winced hearing this.

"I can't believe she was so nonchalant." sighed Lapis.

"It was five thousand years ago." noted Peridot.

"She was the reason I was stuck in that mirror." continued Lapis.

"She didn't even care." mused Peridot.

"After everything, she acted like it didn't matter." said Lapis mournful.

Lapis slammed her fist on the railing.

"Careful you don't get a splinter." warned Steven.

"What's a splinter?" asked Peridot.

"Beats me." answered Lapis.

"Lapis, I am here for you." said Steven.

Lapis smiled warmly.

"Thank you Steven. You've always been there for me." replied Lapis.

"What abut me?" asked Peridot.

Lapis turned and knelt down.

"I love you Peridot." answered Lapis.

The two shared a kiss.

"I don't think I can stay Steven." said Lapis.

* * *

Steven understood and Peridot decide to leave with her. Peridot climbed onto Lapis' back and the water gem flew them back to their barn. Steven went back inside and told the others they'd gone home. The three Crystal Gems held a caucus and decided to postpone their attempt to reform Bismuth. Bismuth didn't mind this. The gems left and returned to their respective rooms. Once in her room, Garnet sat down and held herself.

 _"Well that was a total bust." sighed Ruby._

 _"We did warn the others." noted Sapphire._

 _"They can't say we're not telling them about our visions." stated Ruby._

 _"True." agreed Sapphire._

 _"Pearl and Amethyst knew about this outcome." agreed Ruby._

 _"We'll never get anywhere at this rate." said Sapphire flatly._

 _"Not the worst thing." muttered Ruby._

 _"What was that?" asked Sapphire._

 _"Nothing." answered Ruby._

 _"Don't lie to me." replied Sapphire._

 _"We don't need her to change her entire personality." said Ruby._

 _Sapphire didn't say a thing._

 _"We can reform her, but we don't need her to lose her entire personality." clarified Ruby._

 _"But, we aren't going to do that." noted Sapphire._

 _"Intentionally." countered Ruby._

 _"You are worried we might try and make her change too much." mused Sapphire._

 _"Exactly!" exclaimed Ruby._

 _Sapphire thought for a moment._

 _"You might have a point." deduced Sapphire._

 _"We need to find a middle ground." stated Ruby._

 _Sapphire thought this over._

 _"I can agree with that." said Sapphire._

 _"We'll talk to the others." decided Sapphire._

 _"Great!" exclaimed Ruby._

* * *

Hours passed by and the sun began to set over Beach City. Funland was beginning to close overseen by owner Mr. Smiley. Smiley was more concerned with making sure Onion didn't destroy anything before he left. He wasn't going to have the roller coaster burned down...again. Local mailman Jamie was off the clock and made his way to Funland. Mr. Smiley saw him and waved.

"Hey Jamie!" cried Mr. Smiley.

"Hello Mr. Smiley." replied Jamie.

"You know Funland is closing?" asked Mr. Smiley.

"I just wanted to see how you where doing." answered Jamie.

Mr. Smiley chuckled a bit.

"No plans on leaving." stated Mr. Smiley.

"Still glad you changed your mind." admitted Jamie.

"You helped in that." confessed Mr. Smiley.

Well I..." began Jamie.

Mr. Smiley held his hand up to silence Jamie.

"Did you hear that?" asked Mr. Smiley.

"No." answered Jamie.

"Onion! Don't wreck anything!" called Mr. Smiley.

"Don't want him burning down the roller coaster...again." agreed Jamie.

The two laughed a bit.

"Don't talk for a second." requested Mr. Smiley.

Both men listened and hear nothing.

"I guess he got the message." said Mr. Smiley.

The two began walking away.

"Guess so." shrugged Jamie.

Inside Funland, the coast was clear. Two gems emerged form hiding.

"I thought those pesky humans would never leave." groaned Aquamarine.

Topaz remained silent.

Aquamarine flew over her underling.

"Come on ya big lummox, let's get moving." said Aquamarine.

Topaz nodded in agreement.

"The Diamond have sent us to hunt down Rose Quartz." noted Aquamarine eagerly.

A/N: That is where we'll end this chapter. I went with the popular theory that Bismuth poofed Lapis five thousand years ago. Also, we got some interesting stuff with Ruby and Sapphire. Plus, a bit of follow up with "War Is Hell" topped off with Aquamarine and Topaz. Next time, Steven talks with Lapis and Garnet talks with the others. Please review.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter seventeen of this story. Here,Steven checks up on Lapis and Garnet talks to the others.

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe

It was a new day in Beach City. Steven awoke to start his new day. He showered and got dressed. Steven then took his medicine. He then ate breakfast. The three gems where nearby trying not to baby him.

"So, how's your morning?" asked Amethyst.

"Fine." answered Steven.

"Anything special today?" asked Amethyst.

"Yeah." answered Steven.

"What is it?" asked Pearl.

"I'm going to the barn." answered Steven.

"Checking on Lapis." added Garnet.

Steven nodded acknowledging her future vision.

"After yesterday, I want to make sure he's okay." said Steven.

"You've got your mothers compassion." swooned Pearl.

Steven chuckled a bit.

"Thanks." said Steven.

Steven tapped the plate with his fork.

"Where's Bismuth?" asked Steven flatly.

The three gems flinched upon hearing this.

"In my room." answered Pearl.

Steven let out a sigh.

"Okay." said Steven.

Pearl walked over to him.

"Are you okay?" asked Pearl.

"Yeah." answered Steven.

Pearl wrapped her arm around him.

"Good to hear." whispered Pearl.

Pearl let go of Steven and walked back.

"Thanks." said Steven.

"No problem." answered Pearl.

"Not just for that." noted Steven.

"For what?" asked Amethyst.

"Everything." answered Steven.

The three gems gave each other confused looks.

"You three raised me since I was a child." explained Steven.

"No biggie." shrugged Amethyst.

"Actually, it is for a human." corrected Steven.

The gems took interest in his words.

"Humans are so foreign to us." said Pearl.

"I know how tough it was to lose mom..." began Steven.

The gems where clearly upset by this especially Pearl.

"It's been really hard and I must have reminded you of her..." continued Steven.

Th half-human balled his fists.

"Especially right after she was lost." said Steven.

"It was." confirmed Garnet.

"There have been times when I've felt like you'd prefer mom." confessed Steven.

The three gems embraced Steven.

"You never have to worry about that." said Garnet.

"We miss Rose, but we'd never want to lose you. You're too precious to us." added Pearl.

"Yeah. You seriously kick butt." said Amethyst.

The three gems broke their embrace.

"You guys are the best!" declared Steven.

"That means a lot." replied Garnet.

"I need to go." realized Steven.

* * *

Steven quickly finished off his breakfast. He then said goodbye to the gems and made his way to the transporter. The transporter activated and took Steven to the warp pad near the barn. Steven then made his trek from the warp pad to the barn. Lapis and Peridot where tending to their crops. Pumpkin noticed Steven approaching and got excited.

"Hey Steven!" called Peridot.

"Steven!" exclaimed Lapis happily.

Both gems joyously welcomed Steven.

"Great to see you." said Lapis smiling.

"What brings you here?" asked Peridot.

"I wanted to see how Lapis was doing." answered Steven.

Lapis' mood became much more somber.

"Are you okay?" asked Peridot.

"Yeah." answered Lapis.

"I didn't mean to upset you." noted Steven.

Lapis shook her head.

"I know you didn't." said Lapis.

"Hey, let's head inside." suggested Peridot.

"Sure." agreed Lapis.

"Fine by me." said Steven.

The three headed inside the barn.

"So...you're doing okay?" asked Steven.

Lapis let out a sigh.

"I feel okay." said Lapis.

"I've been trying to help her." noted Peridot sympathetically.

"It has helped." revealed Lapis.

The two then shared a kiss.

"Happy to help." said Peridot.

"You have been." said Lapis.

Steven chuckled a bit hearing this.

"What's so funny?" asked Peridot confused.

"It's so great to see you two helping each other." answered Steven.

"But you've got that girl..." began Lapis

Lapis was unable to remember her name.

"Connie." noted Peridot.

"Yeah. Connie." said Lapis.

"Plus Amethyst, Garnet and Pearl." continued Peridot.

"Don't forget us." concluded Lapis.

"Yeah." agreed Steven warmly.

Steven noticed Pumpkin at his leg.

"Hey." sad Steven.

Steven picked Pumpkin up.

"I'd hate to be left out." said Steven.

Steven placed Pumpkin on his lap.

"Do you feel like that Steven?" asked Lapis.

"No." answered Steven.

"I'm confused." noted Peridot.

"When you've had a traumatic experience, sometimes people will try and withdraw." explained Steven.

"But, you have done that." stated Peridot.

Steven took a moment.

"Yeah, but I'm trying not to." said Steven.

"You can always come to us if you need to." said Lapis.

"It's not a burden." added Peridot.

"You two are great." said Steven grateful.

"No problem." replied Lapis.

The two shared a hug as Pumpkin began barking.

"What is it?" asked Peridot.

The three Crystal Gems waited until Steven was gone. Garnet had told Amethyst and Pearl that she wanted to talk once Steven was gone. Garnet also made sure Pearl knew not to bring Bismuth. Once the three where gone, the three gems walked to the couch. Pearl and Amethyst both sat down. Garnet stood in front of them both.

"This is about Bismuth." began Garnet.

"I thought so." admitted Pearl.

Garnet took a moment.

"Ruby thinks we need to be careful when it comes to changing Bismuth." revealed Garnet.

Pearl was surprised while Amethyst was unsure.

"What exactly do you mean?" asked Amethyst skeptically.

"We will reform her, but not change her too much." answered Garnet.

"Explain please." requested Amethyst.

"We will convince Bismuth not to shatter any gems." began Garnet.

"Damn right." said Amethyst.

"Of course." agreed Pearl.

"However, we don't need to change her overall personality." added Garnet.

"That sounds like that second part undoes the first." stated Amethyst.

"Bismuth isn't a bad person." said Garnet.

"I would agree." replied Pearl.

"Debatable." muttered Amethyst.

"You liked her before." noted Pearl.

"Before I found out all the shit she did!" snapped Amethyst.

"Who hasn't made mistakes?" asked Pearl.

"This is a big mistake." answered Amethyst.

"It sounds like you sympathized with Jasper." said Garnet.

"I'm not against reforming her." said Amethyst.

"You've been the most opposed." mused Pearl.

"I haven't seen her try to change." countered Amethyst.

"She does want to." said Pearl.

"I haven't seen it." stated Amethyst.

"Amethyst...you have to give a chance." replied Pearl.

"She needs an attitude adjustment." declared Amethyst.

"That is what I want to avoid." stated Garnet.

The two others returned their attention to Garnet.

"But...won't we need to change her attitude?" asked Pearl confused.

"Somewhat." answered Garnet.

"So...we need to change her, but we need to not change." said Amethyst confused.

"Sort of." confirmed Garnet.

"G., you're not making sense." noted Amethyst.

Garnet pinched the bridge of nose momentarily.

"Look, we will change her." began Garnet.

Amethyst mumbled to herself.

"What was that?" asked Pearl.

"Nothing." answered Amethyst.

Garnet cleared her throat to get their attention.

"We will get her to change, but not completely." concluded Garnet.

"So...we'll convince her not to shatter gems, but we don't need to change her overall personality." mused Pearl.

"Exactly." confirmed Garnet.

"That's fine by me." said Pearl.

"I guess I could go along with it." muttered Amethyst.

The three suddenly heard screaming from Beach City.

"What is that?" asked Garnet.

The three gems ran to the door and opened it seeing a horrifying site.

"We need to get Steven!" exclaimed Pearl.

Garnet and Amethyst went outside while Pearl raced to get Steven.

"Don't forget me." said Bismuth.

* * *

The blacksmith had emerged from Pearl's room supposedly at the sound of the on goings outside. In reality, she had been listening to the three gems talking about her. Pearl got onto the warp pad and left. Lion also used his roar to open a portal and jump into it. Garnet, Bismuth and Amethyst headed outside. Pearl arrived at her destination and raced to the barn. She saw it and went as fast as she possible could. As she closed in, Pumpkin spotted Pearl and began barking.

"What is it?" asked Peridot.

The three saw Pearl.

" _This isn't good._ " thought Peridot worried.

Pearl finally reached the barn.

"Pearl, what's wrong?" asked Steven concerned.

Pearl needed a moment to "catch her breath" as it where.

"We need your help." answered Pearl.

"What's wrong?" asked Steven worried.

" _This is going to hurt Steven._ " thought Pearl.

"Out with it." demanded Lapis flatly.

Pearl took a minute.

"Gems are attacking the city." answered Pearl.

"More monsters in need of bubbling." sighed Steven.

"I can handle this." said Peridot.

Peridot let out a chuckle.

"I did defeat Jasper after all." noted Peridot.

"They're Homeworld gems." revealed Pearl.

Before anyone knew what happened, Steven blacked out.

A/N: That is where we'll end things here. I know it was a bit boring, but necessary. Besides, next chapter will be action packed. You can safely guess who the gems attacking Bach City are. Next time, our heroes due battle. Please review.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter eightteen of this story. Here, our heroes do battle.

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe

Pearl, Lapis and Peridot gathered around Steven. They carefully tended to the boy who was out cold. Lapis used her ability to take water for their mini - lake and splashed Steven with it.

"Steven. Steven. Steven." said Pearl worried.

Steven began to blink.

"Please be okay Steven!" cried Peridot.

Steven finally came to.

"Are you okay?" asked Lapis worried.

Steven sat up.

"I'm okay." answered Steven.

"I'm going to need all three of you." noted Pearl.

"How bad is it?" asked Peridot.

"There's two of them." answered Pearl.

"That doesn't sound bad." stated Lapis.

"One of them is a Topaz." continued Pearl.

"You three can take on a Topaz." scoffed Peridot.

"The other is an Aquamarine." revealed Pearl.

Peridot and Lapis both almost fainted themselves.

"Oh My Stars!" exclaimed Peridot horrified.

Lapis began pacing worriedly.

"This is bad. There's no way we can defeated an Aquamarine." said Lapis scared.

"Look, I know this is scary. But, we need to defend Beach City." said Pearl.

"I do not want to be caught in a war!" exclaimed Laps.

Peridot gulped nervously.

"We need to." said Peridot.

"What?" asked Lapis surprised.

"This is our home now. We need to defend it. For Steven." answered Peridot.

"For Steven." agreed Lapis reluctantly.

"Pearl... I can't. Not after last time." said Steven worried.

Pearl knelt down and placed her hand on Steven's shoulder.

"We need you. I would as this of you if I didn't think we needed you." aid Pearl.

* * *

Steven reluctantly agreed to fight. He had enough confidence in Pearl that he wouldn't steer him wrong. Peridot climbed onto Lapis' back and they flew to Beach City. Meanwhile, Pearl and Steven raced back to the warp pad. They arrived and rushed outside where Amethyst, Garnet where waiting on the board walk. Moments later, Lapis and Peridot arrived. Lapis shot Bismuth a death glare and Peridot tried to hold her back. Before anything could happen, the group was confronted.

"Well. So these are Rose Quartz's old lackeys." chuckled Aquamarine.

Topaz menacingly looked on.

"The old and new." mused Aquamarine.

Aquamarine pointed her wand at the Pearl.

"First, we have the renegade Pearl that think's as good as...me." scoffed Aquamarine.

Aquamarine pointed her wand at Garnet.

"Next, we have this...vulgar thing." said Aquamarine disgusted.

Aquamarine pointed her wand at Amethyst.

"This overcooked runt." said Aquamarine.

Aquamarine turned her attention to Lapis and Peridot.

"Then there's this traitorous runt." spat Aquamarine.

Peridot gulped nervously.

"Not to mention a traitorous Lazuli who somehow joined them." said Aquamarine.

Aquamarine then turned her wand to Bismuth.

"I don't recall a rouge Bismuth." noted Aquamarine.

"Then why don't I introduce myself." said Bismuth.

Topaz stepped forward.

"Finally, we have Rose Quartz." concluded Aquamarine coldly.

Suddenly, a portal opened and Lion came out with Connie on his back.

"Steven!" exclaimed Connie.

"Connie." sighed Steven grateful.

Connie dismounted Lion and raced to Steven.

"I'm sick of this rubbish. We've been sent to capture Rose Quartz and return her to Homeworld." revealed Aquamarine.

"You'll have to go through us!" declared Amethyst.

Aquamarine laughed at this.

"We're allowed to liquidate you." said Aquamarine smiling.

"Bismuth and I will take on Topaz. The rest of you have to face Aquamarine." explained Garnet.

The group agreed and squared off.

"I'm tired of talking. Let's settle this." spat Aquamarine.

Aquamarine grabbed a bench with her wand and tossed it at the group.

"Look out!" cried Pearl.

The groups dispersed, except for Steven who froze like a deer in the headlights.

"Steven!" exclaimed Connie.

Connie ran to Steven and tackled. Thus the bench flew over their heads and smashed apart on the boardwalk.

"Steven!" cried Connie.

Connie cuddled Steven.

"Steven! Are you okay?!" asked Connie worried.

The two of them got back to their feet.

"I'm okay." answered Steven.

"How sweet..." began Aquamarine, with a fake smile.

Aquamarine's face turned sour.

"And revolting!" declared Aquamarine.

As she laughed, Amethyst attempted to attack Aquamarine with her whip.

"Oh pitiful." laughed Aquamarine.

Aquamarine used her wand to grab Amethyst and slam her into the side of a building.

"I'm okay!" called Amethyst.

A horrifying thought suddenly hit Connie.

"Are the citizens gone?" asked Connie worriedly.

"They fled as soon as these two showed up." answered Garnet.

"Good." sighed Connie in relief.

"We have no interest in those pitiful humans." shrugged Aquamarine.

Pearl jumped at Aquamarine attempting to penetrate her with her spear.

"How pathetic." chuckled Aquamarine.

Aquamarine grabbed Pearl with her wand.

"Uh oh." said Pearl.

Aquamarine slammed Pearl on top of Amethyst.

"Get off me!" cried Aquamarine.

"This isn't my doing." noted Pearl.

Lapis took control of water from a fire hydrant and shot it at Aquamarine.

"Too easy." sighed Aquamarine.

Aquamarine took control of the water with her wand and shot it back at Lapis. The water hit Lapis and sent her crashing into the side of the Big Donut.

"Lapis!" exclaimed Peridot.

Peridot looked around worried.

"This will do." decided Peridot.

Peridot used her metal powers to take control of a bench which she throw at Aquamarine.

"This again?" asked Aquamarine annoyed.

Aquamarine took control of the bench with her wand and tossed it back at Peridot. The bench hit Peridot and laid her out.

"Peridot!" exclaimed Steven horrified.

Aquamarine laughed at this.

"Too easy." sighed Aquamarine arrogantly.

Aquamarine turned her attention to the only ones left.

"Your turn...Rose." said Aquamarine.

* * *

Meanwhile, Garnet and Bismuth where in a harsh battle with Topaz. Despite being a fusion, Topaz stuck together and as able to hold her own. Garnet and Bismuth where both annoyed by the fact Topaz was single handed holding off both gems. Regardless, they both fought on.

"We're not getting anywhere." noted Garnet.

"Remember that time we fought an entire battalion of Onyx soldiers?" asked Bismuth.

"It wasn't too long after you joined." answered Garnet.

"We cleaned the floor with them." said Bismuth.

"Darn right we did." replied Garnet smiling.

Both Garnet and Topaz attacked. Topaz used her forearms to block their attacks.

" _This isn't working._ " thought Garnet.

Topaz punched Garnet in the face sending her the ground.

"Ahh!" Garnet.

Bismuth swung her hammer-arm, but was caught by Topaz.

"Not quite." chuckled Bismuth.

Bismuth swung her other hammer-arm, but Topaz again caught her.

"Gotcha ya." said Bismuth cockily.

Bismuth headed butted Topaz staggering the fusion.

"Come on!" called Bismuth.

Bismuth swung her right hammer hitting Topaz.

"Coming!" called Garnet.

Garnet jumped up and joined Bismuth.

"Let's do this." said Bismuth.

The two Crystal Gems both hit Topaz laying her out flat.

"Remember when got ambushed by those Amethyst soldiers?" asked Bismuth.

"Then we turned the tide and beat them all." answered Garnet smiling.

Topaz got back up.

"Let's go." said Garnet.

" _I'm winning her over._ " thought Bismuth confident.

* * *

Meanwhile, Steven and Connie where in deep trouble. The others hadn't recovered leaving Steven and Connie to face Aquamarine on their own. The situation was proving highly taxing on the already traumatized boy. Connie had knelt down n front of Steven and was using the shield to block Aquamarine's attacks.

"Steven, we've got to do something." said Connie.

Steven only mumbled incoherently.

"We cannot stay on the defensive forever." noted Connie.

Steven continued to mumble incoherently.

"We've got fight!" declared Connie.

The two of them suddenly heard laughing.

"You should listen to her Rose." said Aquamarine.

Steven did not reply to her.

"Come on!" cried Aquamarine.

Aquamarine sighed at the lack of response.

"Come on Rose. This is boring." moaned Aquamarine.

"We have to fight Steven." whispered Connie.

"You're taking the fun out of this." sighed Aquamarine.

Aquamarine used her wand to toss a brick at the shield which held.

"I can't do it Connie." said Steven.

"Is it because of last time?" asked Connie.

"Yes." answered Steven.

"Come out Rose!" called Aquamarine.

"I cannot shatter another gem." said Steven.

"You won't." replied Connie.

Pearl and Amethyst recovered and attacked Aquamarine.

"How pathetic." said Aquamarine.

Aquamarine grabbed the two with her wand.

"Hello." said Aquamarine cockily.

Aquamarine tossed Amethyst into the hole of the giant doughnut above the Big Donut.

"I'm stick!" called Amethyst.

Aquamarine the began to slam Pearl on the ground repeatedly.

"Aquamarine is hurting our friends and I'm going to stop her." declared Connie.

Connie rose to her feet.

"Wait." said Steven.

Aquamarine watched the two rise and suddenly fuse into Stevonnie.

"Rose fused with a human!" exclaimed Aquamarine.

"You're not hurting anyone." said Stevonnie.

Stevonnie went on the offensive swinging her sword at Aquamarine who struggled to avoid the attacks.

" _This shouldn't be possible._ " thought Aquamarine.

Aquamarine used her wand to grab a trash can.

"This should stop you." muttered Aquamarine.

Aquamarine threw the can at Stevonnie who sliced it in half with her sword.

"It's gonna take more than that." said Stevonnie.

Stevonnie once more went on the offensive.

" _My Diamond did not mention about this._ " thought Aquamarine.

Stevonnie continued attacking with her sword, but Aquamarine floated out of range.

" _We can't reach Aquamarine._ " noted Steven.

" _I've got an idea._ " replied Connie.

Stevonnie threw their shield at Aquamarine like a frisbee.

"Oh pathetic." scoffed Aquamarine.

Aquamarine easily caught the shield with her wand, but this distraction allowed Stevonnie to get in close.

"Shite!" screamed Aquamarine.

Stevonnie swung her sword and managed to slash Aquamarine.

"No. It can't be." said Aquamarine horrified.

Aquamarine floated with a shaken expression face.

"Topaz! We're retreating!" declared Aquamarine.

With that, the two Homeworld gems fled.

"We won." said Stevonnie amazed.

A/N: That is where we'll end things for now. I hope you enjoyed this battle. Lapis and Peridot got taken out early due to a lack of battle experience and the fact that Aquamarine has been shown to be very powerful. I figured the fusion of a gem and a human would be enough to shake Aquamarine with it being reasonable. Next time; we deal with the aftermath of the battle, Garnet and Bismuth talk and the two Homeworld gems regroup. Please review.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter nineteen of this story. Here, we focus on the aftermath of the battle plus more.

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe

They had won. It was rough going and they might have been a tad bit lucky, but Aquamarine and Topaz where forced to retreat. This was a victory. Peridot, Amethyst (who turned into an owl to get herself free) and Bismuth relished in their victory while Pearl and Lapis remained more subdued.

"Steven!" cried Pearl.

The gems all surrounded Steven.

"Give him space." warned Connie.

The gems made certain to give Steven room.

"How are you doing?" asked Lapis concerned.

"I..." began Steven.

"Steven! Please answer us!" exclaimed Peridot.

"Calm down." warned Amethyst.

Steven remained silent.

"Is he okay?" asked Amethyst concerned.

"The battle had opened old wounds." answered Lapis mournfully.

"He was rattled by what happened last time." noted Bismuth.

"Let's get him inside." said Garnet.

Connie helped Steven to his feet.

"Come on Steven." whispered Connie.

Connie began leading Steven to the house.

"Let's go." said Pearl solemnly.

The gems began to follow them.

"Bismuth..." began Garnet.

The gems all stopped.

"I want to say I am proud of you." said Garnet.

"What for?" asked Bismuth.

"You did great in the fight and never attempted to shatter Topaz." answered Garnet.

"Thanks." replied Bismuth.

Bismuth playfully punched Garnet in the arm.

" _I'm not convinced._ " thought Amethyst.

* * *

The group headed to the house. They went inside and everyone went up the stairs passed the portrait of Rose Quartz on the wall. That portrait loomed highly over the group. Once they reached Steven's bed, the boy laid down with the others around him. They kept their distance save for Connie who sat by Steven's side. This hurt Pearl who tried to hide it.

"Steven, are you okay?" asked Connie gently.

"I...don't know." answered Steven.

"What do you mean?" asked Pearl worried.

"I don't know how I feel right now." answered Steven.

"That doesn't make sense." replied Amethyst.

"He's experiencing a storm of emotions." said Lapis.

"Yeah." agreed Steven.

"I know it all too well." noted Lapis hurt.

Lapis wrapped her arms around herself.

"It's...not a good feelings." added Lapis pained.

Peridot embraced Lapis.

"It's okay Lapis." said Peridot softly.

"Steven, it's gonna be okay." said Pearl.

Steven just gave a thousand yard stare.

"Steven?!" asked Pearl.

"I'm..." began Steven.

Steven curled up in the fetal position.

"This isn't good." muttered Garnet.

"Steven, what's wrong?" asked Amethyst worried.

Steven did not answer.

"I...I...I..." muttered Steven.

Steven began to rock back and forth.

"Just like I said, the battle opened fresh wounds." said Lapis.

* * *

The gems stayed with Steven for a bit. Greg arrived and was filled in on the events that occurred by the Crystal Gems. Greg knew this would likely happen and was just glad Steven didn't shatter another gem. Greg spent time comforting Steven while the gems filled them in on their foes. The sun began to set indicating night was coming. Lapis flew herself and Peridot back to the barn after a final goodbye. Connie then gave a final goodbye and Greg drove her home. Connie entered her home where her parents where waiting.

"Oh baby!" exclaimed Priyanka.

Priyanka and Doug embraced Connie.

"We heard about what happened." noted Priyanka.

"We where worried." noted Doug.

Priyanka and Doug broke their embrace.

"Of course, we never doubted you." added Doug.

"We won." said Connie concerned.

"What's wrong?" asked Priyanka.

"The fight opened fresh wounds." answered Connie.

"This was your first battle since Steven shattered that...gem." realized Doug.

"Exactly." confirmed Connie.

The three walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Now, tell us everything." requested Doug.

"Don't leave anything out." added Priyanka.

Connie proceeded to tell her parents about the battle.

"I knew my daughter would kick butt." said Doug proudly.

"She's our daughter alright." agreed Priyanka impressed.

"But they escaped and I know they'll be back." said Connie worried.

"They do seem though." noted Doug, with a bit of worry.

"Garnet and Bismuth said Topaz was really strong." began Connie.

Connie clenched her fists.

"Then there's Aquamarine..." started Connie.

Both of her parents noticed how troubled Connie was becoming.

"You beat her here." noted Priyanka.

"Steven and I caught her off guard. We got lucky and managed to use a simple trick to get close. Now she knows so that won't work anymore." explained Connie tensely.

Priyanka and Doug shared a worried glance.

Connie got up.

"We have to try and beat an opponent we can't even get close to." said Connie worried.

Connie began to pace nervously.

"You have the others." noted Doug.

"They got beaten handily." noted Connie.

Connie held her stomach.

"It feels like there's a knife in my stomach." moaned Connie.

"Sounds the stress is having adverse effects." mused Priyanka.

"I think the cause is pretty obvious." added Doug.

"Connie, head upstairs and I'll be with you in a moment." said Pryanka.

Connie obeyed and headed up stairs.

"Doug, I'm worried." said Priyanka.

"The situation really seems to be taking a toll on her." agreed Doug concerned.

"Everything that's been happening lately can't be healthy for a child." said Priyanka.

"Well, she is fighting against strong soldiers apparently." said Doug.

"Technically, she's a child soldier."revealed Priyanka.

"Oh God." sighed Doug.

"She won't stop." noted Priyanka.

"She's strong willed like her mother." said Doug.

"I'll take that as a compliment." said Priyanka.

"Of course dear." replied Doug nervously.

"We could try and make her stop..." began Priyanka.

"But, she'd never listen." concluded Doug.

"For now, we just have to be there for Connie.

"Right." agreed Doug.

* * *

Hours passed and soon night fell. The gems went to their respective bedrooms and Steven went to sleep. Once midnight came, Garnet quietly left and room and snuck across the common room so as not to wake Steven and left the home. What Garnet didn't know, is that she was being followed. Garnet left and went to the cliff over The Temple and removed her visor. Garnet say down and began looking out at the ocean.

"Hello Bismuth." said Garnet.

Bismuth chuckled as she approached.

"How did you know?" asked Bismuth.

Garnet smiled as her three eyes looked at Bismuth.

"Of course, Future Vision." answered Bismuth.

Bismuth sat down next to Garnet.

"So, what's up?" asked Bismuth.

"There's so much going on." answered Garnet flatly.

"Aquamarine and Topaz." realized Bismuth.

"I'm not to worried about Topaz." began Garnet.

"We can take her." stated Bismuth.

"Of course." replied Garnet.

The two shared a laugh.

"But Aquamarine..." continued Garnet.

Garnet trailed off concerned.

"The Diamonds aren't messing around." noted Bismuth.

"After last time, we should be glad the Diamonds didn't come her themselves." said Garnet.

"If they did we'd kick their butts." said Bismuth confidentially.

"Even if we won, it would be at a hug cost." said Garnet.

Bismuth gave Garnet a surprised look.

"What do you mean "if we won" exactly?" asked Bismuth.

"These are the Diamonds. The strongest and most powerful gems on Homeworld." answered Garnet.

Bismuth nodded her head.

"I came her to thank you." said Bismuth.

"For now?" asked Garnet.

"Your kind words earlier." answered Bismuth.

Bismuth sat down next to Garnet.

"I meant it." confirmed Garnet.

"It's just so nice having someone believe in me." replied Bismuth.

Bismuth let out a heavy sigh.

"You deserve a second chance and you've proven that you want to." said Garnet.

Bismuth rubbed her eyes.

"I appreciate it so much..." began Bismuth.

Bismuth trailed off unable to finish.

"It's okay Bismuth." said Garnet softly.

"Sometimes I feel so alone." admitted Bismuth.

"Pearl supports you too." said Garnet.

"Amethyst doesn't." stated Bismuth.

"She'll come around." said Garnet.

"I'm not so sure." replied Bismuth.

"Why?" asked Garnet.

"She hates me." answered Bismuth.

"No she doesn't!" declared Garnet.

"It doesn't seem like it." said Bismuth.

"We will support you Bismuth. You never have to doubt my support." said Garnet.

"Thanks." said Bismuth as the two hugged.

"Time to had back." said Garnet.

Garnet left with Bismuth saying she'd be a long in a moment.

"Perfect. I've got Garnet right where I want her." said Bismuth.

* * *

Aquamarine was left frazzled. She and Topaz departed after Aquamarine was hit by Stevonnie. They hid in the woods outside the city so as not to give away their ship's location. Once night came, returned to Funland and their ship. Aquamarine checked herself all over. Her appearance modifier (or dress) was a cut on it from the sword. However, that was it. Aquamarine was flying back and forth while Topaz waited nearby.

"I don't believe it." said Aquamarine dumbfounded.

Topaz silently watched.

"Rose Quartz managed to fuse with a human! That's...an abomination!" declared Aquamarine.

Aquamarine shook her head.

"She's worse than that other fusion that fights with her." spat Aquamarine disgusted.

She looked at Topaz.

"We are not telling Blue Diamond!" declared Aquamarine.

Topaz remained silent.

"What My Diamond doesn't know won't hurt her." said Aquamarine.

Topaz opened up her mouth.

"Not now." said Aquamarine.

Topaz closed her mouth.

"Now what to do." mused Aquamarine.

Aquamarine thought for a moment.

"I've got a brilliant idea." said Aquamarine sinister.

A/N: That is where we'll end this chapter. What does Aquamarine have in mind? Next time, Bismuth pushes her plan forward while Amethyst vents. Plus, Aquamarine and Topaz return. Please review.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter twenty of this story. Here, the story progress with more talking (vital I assure you) then Aquamarine and Topaz return.

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe

It was the day after Aquamarine and Topaz attacked Beach City. Steven awoke, showered and got dressed. He took his medicine then had breakfast. Once he finished, he rode Lion to visit Connie. Garnet and Bismuth left returning their room (or in Bismuth's case Pearl's room) leaving Pearl and Amethyst alone.

"Hey Pearl, can we talk?" asked Amethyst sheepishly.

Pearl was surprised, but found no reason to question this.

"Sure." answered Pearl.

The two walked over and sat on the couch.

"Ever since Bismuth returned, things have gotten more tense." noted Amethyst.

"Things started getting tense with the battle on the beach." replied Pearl.

"Well, it seems like things have gotten worse since Bismuth returned." continued Amethyst.

Pearl raised her eyebrow.

"I don't feel like it." said Pearl.

"Because you have history." muttered Amethyst.

"What did you say?" asked Pearl.

"I said it's because you have history." answered Amethyst hurt.

"I don't see what has to do with anything." mused Pearl.

"Have you not heard the way she talked to me?" asked Amethyst offended.

"What about it?" asked Pearl.

"She said I wasn't a real Crystal Gem since I didn't take part in The Rebellion." answered Amethyst hurting.

Pearl thought this over.

"I never really thought about it." confessed Pearl.

"So I'm just an afterthought." huffed Amethyst.

Pearl waved her hands back and forth.

"No! No! No!" declared Pearl.

Amethyst let out a flat sigh.

"It feels like it." huffed Amethyst.

Pearl cover her mouth with her hands.

"It sucks." sighed Amethyst.

Pearl removed her hands from her mouth.

"Amethyst, I am so sorry." said Pearl.

Amethyst hung her head sadly.

"Look Amethyst..." began Pearl.

Pearl put her hands on Amethyst's shoulders.

"I am so sorry you feel this way." said Pearl.

Amethyst remained silent so Pearl continued.

"I want to make sure you won't feel like this again!" declared Pearl.

"You haven't done anything so far." noted Amethyst bitterly.

Pearl winced at this but refocused.

"I know and that is all on me." said Pearl.

Pearl felt herself racked with guilt.

"But, now I want to fix that." said Pearl.

"How?" asked Amethyst.

"I will try and be more impartial." answered Pearl.

Amethyst rolled her eyes.

"I'll admit I've let my past with Bismuth blind me." said Pearl.

Amethyst thought for a moment.

"Okay Pearl, I'll give it a try." said Amethyst.

"So...are we okay?" asked Pearl concerned.

"Yeah." answered Amethyst.

Amethyst put Pearl in a bear hug.

"Amethyst...I'm...hurting..." panted Pearl.

Amethyst let go of Pearl.

"Thanks." said Amethyst grateful.

* * *

A while past as the gems dd their own things. Pearl seemed worried as Bismuth spent her time with Garnet. Finally, left and returned t Pearl's room. She quickly realized how worried Pearl surprised. Bismuth managed to keep her cool. She walked over to where Pearl was. Pearl remained silent so Bismuth decided to initiate conversation.

"So, how are things?" asked Bismuth.

"I talked to Amethyst earlier." answered Pearl.

Bismuth was clearly displeased by this.

"She's been feeling down." noted Pearl.

"Oh now." said Bismuth with fake shock.

Pearl bit was not happy with this.

"She says you've been putting her down." said Pearl firmly.

"I've never done that!" declared Bismuth.

"Look, I cannot be totally certain she did..." began Pearl.

Pearl was unable to continue.

"I'm not saying she's a liar." noted Bismuth.

"Of course not." agreed Pearl.

"If I did it as never my intention." said Bismuth.

"I know that." said Pearl.

Bismuth hid a confident smile.

"Pearl, you know that was never my intention." said Bismuth.

"Of course not." said Pearl.

"I'd hate to think I'm hurting anyone." continued Bismuth.

Pearl gently put her hand on Bismuth's shoulder.

"I know you would never do anything malicious." said Bismuth.

"But, that's exactly what got you bubbled." noted Pearl.

Bismuth mumbled bitterly.

"Look, I screwed up and know I want to change." stated Bismuth.

"You did well in the battle." admitted Pearl.

"Pearl, I hate to put you in such a tight spot." said Bismuth.

"I hate being in the position." sighed Pearl.

"You shouldn't have to choose between friends." continued Bismuth.

Pearl smiled at this.

"I'm so happy to hear that." said Pearl relieved.

"I feel guilty about putting you in this position." said Bismuth.

"It's not your fault!" declared Pearl.

"It isn't?" asked Bismuth.

"No. I'm sure your not entirely guilty." answered Pearl.

Bismuth did her best to suppress a smirk.

"Maybe I got a bit carried away." mused Pearl.

"Well I wasn't there." noted Bismuth.

"I shouldn't let my emotions get the best of me." mused Pearl.

"Your great as you are." said Bismuth.

Pearl chuckled a bit.

"Thanks." said Pearl grateful.

Bismuth scratched her face thoughtfully.

"Look, I think I know how I can fix things." said Bismuth.

"How?" asked Pearl.

"I'll talk with Amethyst and settle this." answered Bismuth.

A huge smile overtook Pearl's face.

"Oh Bismuth!" exclaimed Pearl.

Pearl hugged Bismuth.

"Thank you so much!" exclaimed Pearl.

Pearl broke the hug and left.

" _She completely fell for it._ " thought Bismuth.

Bismuth rubbed her chin and thought.

" _Maybe I should talk to Amethyst. The more support, the better._ " thought Bismuth.

* * *

Meanwhile, Steven was enjoying his time with Connie. The two had decided to spent the day around Beach City just enjoying each other's company. They stayed away from the boardwalk worried that they would agitate Steven. This did not give the two of them many options. However they didn't care. The two of them where just walking around.

"How are you doing?" asked Connie.

"I'm okay." answered Steven.

"I'm happy to hear that." said Connie pleased.

Steven silently nodded his head in agreement.

"It's nice spending time together." said Connie.

"Exactly." agreed Steven.

Connie began to blush.

"We are a couple now." noted Connie.

Now it as Steven's turn to blush.

"Yeah. We are." replied Steven.

Steven rubbed the back of his neck.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." stated Steven.

The two shared a kiss.

"How cute." came a sarcastic voice with a British accent.

Steven and Connie turned around to see Aquamarine and Topaz.

"How did you find us?!" asked Connie horrified.

Aquamarine chuckled at this.

"It wasn't hard." answered Aquamarine.

"Are you okay?" asked Connie

"Yeah." answered Steven.

The two then fused to form Stevonnie.

"Let's do this." said Stevonnie.

"You're little trick won't work this time." scoffed Aquamarine.

Aquamarine looked at the two.

"You're not even armed." noted Aquamarine.

Stevonnie clenched their fists.

"Let's go." said Stevonnie.

Aquamarine rolled her eyes.

"Topaz, take care of this...thing." ordered Aquamarine.

Topaz rolled her eyes and began marching toward Stevonnie.

" _Here we go_." thought Stevonnie worried.

Before Topaz could reach Stevonnie, a spear landed onto the ground in front of her.

"Oh bother." sighed Aquamarine.

Pearl, Garnet, Amethyst and Bismuth arrived.

"I'm so happy to see you!" declared Stevonnie.

Pearl tossed Stevonnie their sword.

"Thanks!" called Stevonnie.

Stevonnie managed to catch their sword.

"The doughnut boy saw those two and got us." explained Amethyst.

Pearl gave Stevonnie their shield.

"Thanks Lars." said Stevonnie softly.

"Enough of this!" declared Aquamarine.

Aquamarine pulled out her wand.

"Let's get rid of these dullards!" declared Aquamarine.

Garnet and Bismuth began battling Topaz while the others squared off with Aquamarine.

"We have to be careful." whispered Pearl.

"We could attack in waves." offered Stevonnie.

Stevonnie attacked with Pearl right behind her.

"You've got to be joking." huffed Aquamarine.

Aquamarine caught Stevonnie with her wand and tossed her back int Pearl.

"How pathetic." spat Aquamarine.

Amethyst immediately caught Amethyst with her wand.

"How pitiful." mused Aquamarine.

Nearby, Garnet and Bismuth where fighting with Topaz.

"I've got an idea." whispered Garnet.

"I'm listening." said Bismuth.

"You run distraction attacking at a forty-five degree angle and I'll strike." said Garnet.

Bismuth charged in and swung with her left hammer. Topaz moved ad dodged it, but Garnet hit her with her gauntlet.

"Wait for it." said Garnet.

Topaz was sent backward crashing into Aquamarine.

"Topaz you blithering imbecile! You klutzy oaf!" snapped Aquamarine.

Topaz hung her head sadly.

"How much of a fool are you?! I cannot believe your incompetence!" exclaimed Aquamarine.

The Crystal Gems began closing in on her.

"The plan has failed. Let's go." said Aquamarine bitterly.

The two Homeworld gems fled leaving the Crystal Gems victorious.

"Oh Yeah! We kicked their butts!" declared Amethyst.

The four gems moved enjoyed their victory, but Stevonnie wasn't sure.

"That seemed too easy." mused Stevonnie softly.

Nearby, the two Homeworld gems where watching them.

"Those fools bought it. Just like I planned." said Aquamarine boastfully.

A/N: That is where we'll end things for now. As the plot continues to thicken is Aquamarine's plot? Next time, we deal with the aftermath of this and Bismuth talks to Amethyst. Please review.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter twenty-one of this story. Here, Bismuth talks with Amethyst.

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe

The battle, more like a skirmish actually, had ended with a surprisingly quick Crystal Gems victory. The Crystal Gems returned home following their victory. Once they arrived, Stevonnie would unfuse returning to Steven and Connie. Neither teen was still fully convinced that something wasn't quite right.

"That was a cakewalk!" declared Amethyst.

"Those Homeworld coward turned tail as soon as we showed up." added Bismuth cocky.

"Too easy." mused Connie.

"What do you mean?" asked Pearl confused.

"They just turned and left." answered Connie.

"Of course they did." shrugged Bismuth.

"Exactly. They barely put up a fight." replied Connie.

"She has a point." mused Pearl worried.

Garnet let out a murmur.

"They're plan was to attacked Steven and Connie." noted Garnet.

"They weren't expecting us to show up." continued Bismuth.

Connie mulled this over.

"We totally threw them off so they ran!" exclaimed Amethyst.

"I guess that could be true." admitted Connie.

"No. There was something else." said Steven.

"Are you sure?" asked Connie.

"Yes." answered Steven convinced.

"Then I believe you!" declared Connie.

Steven put a small smile on his face.

"Thanks." said Steven gently.

"Such loyal devotion." cooed Pearl.

"I still say the we just whupped him." said Bismuth.

"Damn right." agreed Amethyst.

Pearl have Amethyst a look disapproving of Amethyst's language.

"I still can't believe the way she talked to Topaz." mused Connie.

"That's how Homeworld is." spat Bismuth disgusted.

"It's true. Despite they way they're new technology, their attitude is the same." said Garnet angrily.

"You're Ruby is showing" warned Bismuth.

"The social hierarchy on Homeworld is very rigid." noted Pearl.

"That doesn't give them an excuse to treat others like that." stated Steven.

"You don't need to tell us that." laughed Bismuth.

"Topaz are on the same level of Quartz soldiers which is fairly low. Their main function is being a soldier." explained Pearl.

"Meanwhile, Aquamarines are pretty high up on the hierarchy above all of us." added Bismuth.

"They are below Sapphires." stated Garnet.

"That alone gives her the right to bully Topaz." spat Steven bitterly.

"Afraid so." said Garnet sadly.

"That's stupid!" declared Steven.

"Yup." agreed Amethyst.

"Maybe...we could try and flip her." proposed Connie.

"You mean...get her to defect?" asked Amethyst surprised.

"Yes." answered Connie.

"Wouldn't be the first time." said Pearl.

"We're gonna run out of places to put these gems." joked Amethyst.

"I guess it's worth a shot." mused Pearl.

"Um, we're still trying to reform Bismuth." noted Amethyst.

"I'm fine." said Bismuth.

"We can to both." stated Pearl.

"G., you've been silent." said Amethyst.

Garnet didn't reply for a moment.

"We have to be cautiously, but we can try." agreed Garnet.

* * *

With that, the group split up. Pearl told Amethyst that Bismuth wanted to talk to her so Amethyst reluctantly agreed. Steven and Connie went to Steven's bed while Garnet and Pearl went to their rooms. Bismuth led Amethyst outside and to the cliff over The Temple. Bismuth stopped when she reached the top of the cliff with Amethyst a few feet behind her. Amethyst tried to relax, but she was ready to flee in a moment's notice.

"So...you want to talk to me." began Amethyst.

Bismuth looked out to the ocean.

"Hey." said Amethyst.

Bismuth remained silent.

"What's up?" asked Amethyst.

Bismuth suddenly turned around.

"Oh crap!" exclaimed Amethyst surprised.

"I am sorry." said Bismuth.

Amethyst took a moment.

"What?" asked Amethyst.

"I am sorry." answered Bismuth.

"You can understand if I'm skeptical." said Amethyst.

Bismuth nodded her head.

"I get it and you have ever right to be." replied Bismuth.

Amethyst crossed her arms.

"I'm listening." said Amethyst.

Bismuth took a moment to mentally prepare herself.

"I never should have treated you like that." began Bismuth.

"Dam right." muttered Amethyst.

"The way I was treating you was no different than the way Homeworld is." continued Bismuth.

"I wouldn't know shit about that." shrugged Amethyst.

"You saw the way Aquamarine treated Topaz." noted Bismuth.

Amethyst did think of this.

"You guys did mention that as the norm." mused Amethyst.

"I guess some habits are hard to break." sighed Bismuth.

Amethyst tapped her foot.

"Look, you really hurt me." stated Amethyst.

Bismuth winced hearing this.

"That hurts me." replied Bismuth.

"Not as bad as it hurt me." stated Amethyst.

"Look, I feel terrible okay!" exclaimed Bismuth.

"I'm not so sure." admitted Amethyst.

Bismuth rubbed her face with her hands.

"Look, what can I do?" asked Bismuth.

Amethyst thought for a minute.

"Make a deal with me." answered Amethyst.

"Fine by me." said Bismuth.

"First, no shattering gems." began Amethyst.

"I've already committed to that." noted Bismuth.

Amethyst was clearly skeptical.

"Continue." said Bismuth.

"Second, no treating anyone like they're inferior." continued Amethyst.

"Absolutely." agreed Bismuth.

"Finally, you do things our way." concluded Amethyst.

"Totally." said Bismuth.

Amethyst was still unsure.

"Please...give me only finally chance." requested Bismuth.

Bismuth extended her hand.

" _Here we go_." thought Amethyst.

Amethyst shook Bismuth's hand to seal their agreement.

"Don't make me regret this." warned Amethyst.

* * *

With their agreement complete, the two descended the cliff. They returned to the house with Amethyst in the lead. Bismuth was right behind her. Inside the common room, both Garnet and Pearl where waiting. Pearl was anxiously pacing back and forth. Garnet was seated on the couch with her arms crossed. When Amethyst and Bismuth entered, both Garnet and Pearl gave them their full attention.

"How did it go?" asked Pearl worried.

Pearl's eyes darted to a calm Garnet.

"We reached a deal." answered Amethyst.

Garnet nodded her head affirming.

" _The benefit of future vision._ " thought Pearl.

"The two of us made a pact based on three points." continued Bismuth.

"First, she's not to shatter any gems." began Amethyst.

"Bismuth has no problem with that." said Pearl.

"Second, not belittling anyone." continued Bismuth.

"That's really good." said Pearl relieved.

"It is something I apologize for." said Bismuth.

"Yeah and I accepted it." added Amethyst.

"That's so good to hear." sighed Pearl.

"What is the final point?" asked Garnet.

"She does things your way." answered Amethyst.

"Which I am totally down with." added Bismuth.

"That is great to hear." said Pearl.

"It shows Bismuth is willing to compromise." agreed Garnet.

"Plus, I am proud of Amethyst for giving her a second chance." said Pearl.

"It's nothing." replied Amethyst flattered.

Amethyst shook her head to refocus.

"So...how what?" asked Amethyst.

The others all thought.

"I think we should focus on our two visitors." answered Bismuth.

"That works." said Pearl.

Garnet nodded her head in agreement.

"Now, how can we flip Topaz?" asked Amethyst.

"We've done it before." answered Garnet.

"Just befriend her and get her to see our side." proposed Pearl.

"That worked with Peri." noted Amethyst.

"You also got that Lapis Lazuli to join you." added Bismuth.

"She was never exactly hostile." said Pearl.

"She stole the ocean and fought us when we fought." said Amethyst.

Pearl had to admit Amethyst has a point.

"She wasn't fighting for Homeworld." said Pearl.

"How will we get her alone?" asked Amethyst.

"If we destroy her physical body we can send he to The Burning Room." answered Garnet.

"Then we free her and begin trying to win her over." concluded Pearl.

Pearl and Bismuth shared a glance.

"What if she doesn't want to join us?" asked Pearl worried.

This was a question none of them really wanted to ask.

"The we put her back in a bubble." answered Garnet.

Pearl rubbed the side of her arm.

"Garnet, what did you mean when you said "we have to be cautious" earlier?" asked Pearl concerned.

"We can't let our guard down." answered Garnet.

Amethyst and Pearl where confused.

"We're dealing with Homeworld gems. They wouldn't think twice of trying to trick us." explained Bismuth.

"You don't think that whole fight was staged?" asked Amethyst amazed.

"It's a possibility." answered Garnet.

Nobody said a word for a minute.

"We can try and get Topaz to defect, but we have to stay cautious." said Garnet.

"Right." agreed the others in unison.

* * *

Garnet, Pearl and Amethyst continued to discuss the current affairs. Bismuth excused herself saying she was tired and wanted a rest. The trio shrugged this off and continued as Bismuth left. Bismuth returned to Pearl's room. Once there, Bismuth began loudly to herself. She then strutted her way through the room.

"That was too easy." said Bismuth cocky.

Bismuth sat down.

"I've got all three of them only my side and I can slowly begin moving them to my point of view." said Bismuth.

Bismuth thought for a moment.

"Plus, now we've got that Topaz we can try to get her on own side." continued Bismuth.

Bismuth got even more confident.

"Since she knows nothing, I can subliminally work her over." deduced Bismuth.

Bismuth grinned like the Cheshire Cat.

"This is perfect!" declared Bismuth.

Bismuth laughed confidentially.

"I am glad to have a second chance with Amethyst.

Bismuth shook her head.

"No. I can't go soft!" vowed Bismuth.

Despite her words, Bismuth wasn't totally certain.

A/N: So that is where we'll end this chapter. It seems like Bismuth might have a change of heart and the gems have decided to try and get Topaz to join them. I hate to admit, but there will be a two week hiatus before this story returns right when Steven Universe returns in April. Next time, the gems try and begin their plan to get Topaz to defect. Pleas review.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter twenty-two of this story. This story will be every other week for the time being. In this chapter, the gems try to get Topaz to defect.

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe

A new day had begun in Beach City. The gems awoke to start their day as did Steven. Steven showered, dressed and most importantly took his medicine. Everyone gathered in the common room as Steven ate his breakfast.

"So...what do we say to Topaz to convince her to defect?" asked Pearl.

"We're not jerks like Aquamarine." answered Amethyst.

"That won't work." replied Garnet.

"Homeworld conditioning is to strong." added Pearl.

"What do you mean?" asked Steven.

"Gems are made to serve and have that constantly drilled into our heads everyday." explained Bismuth bitterly.

Pearl put her hand on Bismuth's shoulder.

"Thanks." whispered Bismuth.

"But you guys broke away." noted Steven.

"There is hope." confirmed Garnet.

"We gotta show her there's a better way." said Amethyst.

The door opened with Lapis and Peridot entering.

"I hope we're not late." said Lapis.

Lapis shut the door behind her.

"Pumpkin was being playful and we couldn't get her in the barn." added Peridot.

The two farmers joined the rest of the group.

"It's fine." said Amethyst.

"We where just talking about how we're going to get Topaz to join us." stated Pearl.

"I happen to have experience in this!" declared Peridot,.

"So...what do you think we do?" asked Steven.

Peridot's confidence dropped as she had no reply.

"It's okay." said Lapis.

Lapis kissed Peridot on the forehead.

"I have an idea." said Steven.

"Shoot." replied garnet.

Garnet made a finger gun with her right index finger.

"Bang." said Garnet, firing her "gun".

"We just need to show her there's a better way." said Steven.

"I don't know if that'll work." mused Peridot.

"It worked for you." noted Amethyst.

"Got me there." admitted Peridot.

"Once Topaz is with us, we will show her there's a better way and hopefully she joins us." explained Steven.

The five gems shared looks with each other.

"That sounds good to me." said Amethyst.

"That worked for me so i think it'll work." said Peridot.

"I'll try it for Steven." said Lapis.

"I'm in too." added Pearl.

Garnet remained silent.

" _Let's do it._ " said Ruby.

" _I'm uneasy._ " admitted Sapphire.

" _Why?_ " asked Ruby confused.

" _Something feels...weird._ " answered Sapphire.

" _Everyone else has agreed._ " noted Ruby.

Sapphire finally relented.

" _Okay._ " agreed Sapphire.

"Let's do it!" declared Garnet.

The others all agreed.

"So, how are we going to lure them out?" asked Pearl.

"They seem to like stalking Steven." answered Amethyst.

"We cannot put Steven in such a predicament!" declared Pearl.

"I'll do it if I have to." said Steven.

"Steven-" began Pearl.

"I need to do this." replied Steven sadly.

* * *

Steven and the gems got ready for battle. Steven called Connie up to inform her of what was going on and Lion quickly rushed off. In a few minutes, Lion returned carrying Connie with him. The two humans decided they needed to warn the residents of Beach City so they'd be ready for what was to come. The duo arrived at the Big Donut where Jamie was picking up a box of doughnuts.

"Hey guys!" called Sadie.

"Guys, you need to get ready." warned Connie.

"Why?" asked Lars concerned.

"A battle is going to occur." answered Connie.

"Oh come on!" cried Lars.

"It's weird to get a head's up." noted Jamie.

"We're trying to lure them out." said Connie.

"Like a trap?" asked Lars.

"In a way." answered Connie.

Connie stopped to let Steven continue, but he remained silent.

"Anyway, we're trying to get one to defect." said Connie.

"Do you think it'll work?" asked Sadie concerned.

"We believe it." answered Connie.

"I'll warn Mr. Smiley." said Jamie.

"We can tell Buck." said Sadie.

"Oh yeah. He's got an order due." realized Lars.

"He can tell Sour Cream." said Sadie.

"That's great guys. Thanks." replied Connie.

Connie and Steven left headed to the boardwalk.

"Are you okay?" asked Connie.

"Yeah." answered Steven.

Suddenly, the two spotted the Fryman's business.

"The Bits." said Steven shaken.

Connie put her hand on Steven's shoulder.

"You talk to the Pizzas and I'll go there." said Connie.

* * *

The two agreed and sent about their plan. Connie warned the Fryman family and Steven warned the Pizza family. Once they where sure word had spread, the two signaled to the Crystal Gems. The four gems got into position leaving Steven and Connie alone. Steven let out a sigh and declared he was ready. The two began walking.

"So Steven, what do you want to do?" asked Connie.

"I don't know. Whatever you want to do." answered Steven.

Steven out out an audible sigh.

"I'm glad we got some privacy." stated Steven.

"Yeah." agreed Connie.

The two heard a familiar sounding giggle.

"Too bad you won't be alone for long." said Aquamarine.

Aquamarine and Topaz emerged.

"You're right." said Connie.

Aquamarine was a bit perplexed by her confidence.

"Now!" cried Connie.

The gems emerged from the hiding places.

"Topaz you dolt! I warned you about falling for a trap!" snapped Aquamarine.

Topaz gave Aquamarine an apologetic look.

"Regardless..." began Aquamarine.

Aquamarine pulled out her wand.

"You foolishly sprung your trap too early." said Aquamarine.

"Who said..." began Connie.

Connie and Steven suddenly fused.

"That was our plan?" asked Stevonnie.

Aquamarine rolled her eyes.

"That trick again." muttered Aquamarine unimpressed.

Pearl threw Stevonnie their sword and shield.

"Then you know what happens next." said Stevonnie.

Stevonnie leaped forward toward Aquamarine.

"Not this time." said Aquamarine.

Aquamarine used her wand to capture Stevonnie.

"I'll save you!" declared Pearl.

Pearl tossed her spear toward Aquamarine.

"You'll have to get through my shield." chuckled Aquamarine.

Aquamarine used her wand to turn Stevonnie into a human shield.

"Ahh!" exclaimed Pearl.

Stevonnie closed their eyes, but luckily Amethyst used her whip to grab the spear before it touched Stevonnie.

"Oh thank the stars." gasped Pearl.

Amethyst pulled the spear back with her whip.

"Dirty trick." spat Amethyst.

"Whatever." yawned Aquamarine.

Aquamarine tossed Stevonnie like a bowling ball knocking over Pearl and Amethyst while Lapis flew over it holding Peridot.

"You okay?" asked Stevonnie. 

The three got up.

"Yeah." answrred Amethyst.

"So am I." said Pearl.

"Topaz, attack these dullards." ordered Aquamarine.

Topaz stepped forward.

"Wait!" cried Stevonnie.

Topaz and Aquamarine gave the human/gem fusion a confused look.

"You don't need to do this!" declared Stevonnie.

"Of course she does." said Aquamarine confused.

"There is a better way!" declared Pearl.

"Yeah! Join us!" exclaimed Amethyst.

Aquamarine laughed wildly at this.

"That's your plan Rose! How foolhardy!" laughed Aquamarine.

"Once you adjust, life on Earth has its positives." said Lapis.

Aquamarine finished laughing.

"Okay, this joke has lost its luster. Smash them Topaz." ordered Aquamarine.

Topaz nodded and began marching over to the Crystal Gems.

Wait!" cried Peridot.

Topaz stopped in mid-step.

"I've been where you are. I was sent here on a mission from Yellow Diamond and I thought of this planet as nothing but a crummy rock." explained Peridot.

"That's the most logical thing one of you dullards has said." replied Aquamarine.

"But, I was wrong. I came to realize how marvelous the Earth was and decided it needed protecting. I rejected my mission and rebuked Yellow Diamond right to her face. I know it might seem scary, but you don't need to follow Homeworld's crappy system anymore. There's a better way." said Peridot.

"What a load of rubbish!" exclaimed Aquamarine.

Topaz put her foot down.

"Get them!" demanded Aquamarine.

Topaz stood silent like a statue.

"What is the matter with you?" asked Aquamarine.

Aquamarine flew off to Topaz.

"Are you listening?" asked Aquamarine, getting annoyed.

Aquamarine looked and noticed an expression of consideration.

"You're not actually considering this?!" asked Aquamarine surprised.

Topaz gave an uncertain response.

"Tell me you aren't actually considering this?" asked Aquamarine dumbfounded.

Topaz didn't respond, but her expression show the answer was clearly yes.

"Let's go!" demanded Aquamarine. After a moment of hesitation, Topaz obeyed and left with Aquamarine. While a big dejected Topaz didn't join them, she considered it which was positive. Stevonnie unfused then Steven and Connie let everyone know their skirmish was over. The gems then returned to the home.

"Well, that was short." sighed Amethyst.

"I know it's good Topaz thought about joining us, but it sucks she didn't join us." said Steven.

"Yeah, but you can't win them all." shrugged Peridot.

"True." agreed Lapis.

"Do you think she'll join us?" asked Steven concerned.

The gems shared a look.

"I'm sure she will." said Connie optimistically.

"Yes. She will join us." agreed Pearl.

"If I joined then she will." said Peridot.

"Totally!" declared Amethyst.

Don't worry Steven." said Lapis.

"Thanks guys." replied Steven grateful.

Meanwhile, the one member who didn't reassure Steven stood stoic as every.

" _I hope this isn't a mistake._ " thought Garnet.

A/N: That is where we'll end things for now. So, it appears Topaz is considering joining them. Also, what did Garnet mean at the end? Next time, the groups tries to get Topaz to defect again. Please review.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter twenty-three of this story. Here, we get some more with Bismuth then Aquamarine and Topaz return.

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe

It was another beautiful morning in Beach City. Steven awoke and showered. As he did, the four Crystal Gems emerged. Steven changed and took his pill. He then sat down for breakfast.

"So...anything interesting happening?" asked Pearl.

"Nope." answered Amethyst.

"No." answered Garnet.

"No." answered Bismuth.

"I'm spending the day with Connie." answered Steven.

"You're spending a lot of time with her." noted Bismuth.

"Awe, our little guy got his own Rose." cooed Amethyst teasingly.

Steven blushed a bit.

"Amethyst." replied Steven embarrassed.

"Hey Pearl, you okay?" asked Amethyst.

"I've moved on." answered Pearl.

"How are things with Sheena?" asked Garnet.

"Great." answered Pearl happily.

"I'm still don't get the attraction of humans." confessed Bismuth.

"Find one and you'll get used to it." shrugged Pearl.

Steven looked at the clock.

"I'm gonna be late!" cried Steven.

Steven finished his food and got ready to go.

"I'm going." said Steven.

"Don't go getting Connie pregnant!" joked Amethyst.

"Amethyst!" exclaimed Pearl embarrassed.

An embarrassed Steven left, unaware he was being watched.

"Found you Rose." cooed Aquamarine.

Steven departed thus leaving the four gems alone.

"Pearl, help me understand how you can find a human attractive." requested Bismuth.

"I'll admit Bismuth, that I felt the same when Rose found a new human." admitted Pearl.

"She had multiple human lovers?" asked Bismuth surprised.

"About fifty or one-hundred years she found a new lover." answered Amethyst.

"She stuck with them until they left or died then she'd take time to mourn before moving on." added Amethyst.

"I see." mused Bismuth.

"It is weird and there is some adjusting." said Pearl.

"Yet, you seem to have no problem." noted Bismuth.

"It's hard to explain." sighed Pearl.

"I also couldn't help but notice she seems to resemble Rose Quartz." stated Bismuth.

"P. has a type." shrugged Amethyst.

"I guess so." admitted Pearl.

"What's she like?" asked Bismuth curious.

"Oh she's wonderful." answered Pearl blissfully.

Amethyst giggled a bit.

"Plus, she's been helping me come out of my shell more." added Pearl proudly.

"That is great to hear." replied Bismuth.

"She's really become less dorky." joked Amethyst.

The gems, minus Pearl, shared a chuckle.

" _I'm actually enjoying this._ " thought Bismuth.

"Like I said...it is hard to explain." noted Pearl.

"You really need to fall in love with a human yourself." added Garnet.

"Unfortunately, I don't see that happening." shrugged Bismuth.

"Ya never know." countered Amethyst.

"I never thought I would fall in love with a human." said Pearl.

"I'm surprised she found someone else she wants to obsess over." replied Amethyst.

One more the gems, minus Pearl, laughed.

" _I'm really enjoying this._ " thought Bismuth.

"Well...I do admit that I enjoy being able to relax like this." confessed Pearl.

"Homeworld would never allow us to slack like this." agreed Bismuth.

"We'd be worked like slaves and whipped if we did." said Garnet.

"If they're anything like Holly Blue then I could image." mused Amethyst.

"You met an Agate." said Bismuth surprised.

"Pink Diamond's Human Zoo still exists." revealed Garnet.

"Those monsters!" cried Bismuth outraged.

"I met the other Amethyst and gems from earth and they where totally cool!" declared Amethyst.

"That's good." sighed Bismuth relieved.

Garnet nodded her head in agreement.

"Agates are total snobs who think the little power they've got makes them so superior." said Bismuth disgusted.

"I'm sure not all Agates are like that." replied Pearl.

"Experience says otherwise." said Bismuth bitterly.

"Agates fought with us." noted Garnet.

"Yeah." admitted Bismuth.

Bismuth let out a sigh.

"If I paint all Agates the same then I'm no better than Homeworld." said Bismuth disgusted.

"It's cool." shrugged Amethyst.

"I do enjoy being able to relax just like the old days." confessed Bismuth nostalgic.

"It is wonderful." agreed Bismuth.

"Sucks I wasn't there." sighed Amethyst.

"Don't worry Amethyst, you're a true Crystal Gem." replied Bismuth.

"Thanks." said Amethyst grateful.

Pearl and Garnet shared a happy smile.

I'm going soft." thought Bismuth, with mixed feelings.

* * *

Meanwhile, Steven had gone off and found Connie. The girl had been given a lift by Greg and was waiting at That's A Wash for her boyfriend. The two began talking and enjoyed just being able to relax - something that was becoming rarer these days. Eventually, they decided to hang out at the car wash relaxing and helping Greg if need be.

"This is so nice." sighed Steven happily.

Steven and Connie where relaxing on lawn chairs.

"It's so nice having not having to worry about being attacked." agreed Connie.

Nearby, Greg was sitting in the back of his van tuning his guitar.

"How are you two kids?" asked Greg worried.

"Fine." answered Steven.

"We're all set Mr. Universe." added Connie.

"Look, I know things must be difficult considering everything that's happened." noted Greg.

"It's a lot to take in." confirmed Steven solemnly.

Greg walked over to his son.

"Stu - ball, if there's anything you need to talk about I'm here." said Greg.

"I'm fine." sighed Steven.

"I wouldn't be so sure." replied a familiar voice.

Aquamarine and Topaz suddenly emerged.

"Oh boy." said Greg nervously.

"Dad, get the gems." whispered Steven.

Greg began to race toward his van.

"Topaz..." began Aquamarine.

Before Aquamarine could finish, Steven and Connie fused distracting the two gems long enough for Greg to escape.

"That's a dirty trick Rose!" declared Aquamarine furiously.

Aquamarine pulled out her wand.

"You won't be saved this time." vowed Aquamarine.

"We'll see." replied Stevonnie.

Aquamarine began to attack while Topaz remained still. Stevonnie did their best to dodge and managed to avoid getting hit.

" _Just gotta hold out till the gems arrive._ " thought Stevonnie.

On cue, the van raced up stopping right away so Pearl, Amethyst, Garnet and Bismuth jumped out.

"Oh bother." sighed Aquamarine.

"Stevonnie!" called Pearl.

Pearl threw Stevonnie her sword and shield.

Stevonnie caught their sword and shield.

"Thanks." replied Stevonnie.

"Topaz, smash these dullards." demanded Aquamarine annoyed.

Topaz nodded and marched toward the Crystal Gems.

"Topaz! You can still join us!" called Stevonnie.

Topaz stopped midstep.

"Not this nonsense again!" cried Aquamarine angrily.

"You don't need to follow her anymore!" declared Amethyst.

"Just crush them." demanded Aquamarine.

Topaz slowly stepped forward.

"Wait!" cried a shrill voice.

Lapis arrived carrying Peridot.

"Glad you made it." said Stevonnie.

"Lion got us." noted Lapis.

The pink feline arrived.

"Topaz, do your job." demanded Aquamarine.

Topaz took another step forward.

"Wait!" cried Peridot, once more.

Aquamarine let out an annoyed grunt.

"This is getting old." stated Aquamarine.

"Please, I've been where you are. You can break free." said Peridot.

Topaz remained silent.

"Crush them!" demanded Aquamarine.

"Please, join us." requested Stevonnie.

"Do not make me report you to Blue Diamond." threatened Aquamarine.

Topaz shivered at the horrifying thought.

"Then obey my command." demanded Aquamarine.

Topaz charged forward toward Stevonnie.

"Look out!" cried Pearl worried.

Garnet jumped in front of Stevonnie and used her gauntlets to block the attack.

"Don't do this." begged Garnet.

Aquamarine scoffed at this.

"Stop hesitating and smash her!" ordered Aquamarine.

Garnet pushed Topaz back.

"I can relate to you." said Garnet.

Garnet removed her visor to expose her three eyes.

"I am a fusion." confirmed Garnet.

Topaz was frozen.

"Smash that abomination!" demanded Aquamarine.

Topaz found herself unable to move.

"Do it or I'll split you apart and force one to watch while I shatter the other." said Aquamarine.

"No." replied Topaz.

"What did you just say to me?" asked Aquamarine angrily.

Topaz turned around to face Aquamarine.

"I am sick of you ordering me around and treating me so poorly." answered Topaz.

Topaz suddenly attacked Aquamarine who flew over head to avoid being hit.

"You worthless traitor!" cried Aquamarine outrage.

"Don't forget about us." said Stevonnie.

Aquamarine looked at her situation and winced.

"I will tell Blue Diamond and you will pay for your treason." vowed Aquamarine.

With that Aquamarine flew off.

"Woohoo!" exclaimed Amethyst.

The gems surrounded Topaz.

"Welcome to the Crystal Gems!" exclaimed Garnet.

"You're enjoy earth." said Peridot.

"We'll introduce you to _Camp Pining Hearts_." added Lapis.

"Don't worry about adjusting, we'll help you." said Pearl.

"You're gonna love it here." said Amethyst.

Stevonnie would unfuse.

"I'm Connie. I'm human." said Connie.

"Welcome." said Steven.

"Thank you all." replied Topaz.

A/N: That is where we'll end this chapter. Now another gem from Homeworld has defected to the gems. I want to note the events going on right now are happening during what would be The Wanted special in the canon series. What will Aquamarine do next? Next time, Topaz attempts to adjust to earth. Please review.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter twenty-four of this story. Here, Topaz tries to adjust with joining the Crystal Gems while Bismuth has to do some soul searching.

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe

It was a new day in Beach City. Steven awoke, showered, got dressed and took his medicine. The three gems emerged as well. However, the portal activated and another trio emerged. They where Peridot and Lapis along with Topaz who was the newest Crystal Gem.

"That was fast!" declared Peridot, holding her tablet.

"Eh." shrugged Lapis.

"Though, it wasn't as nice as flying with you." said Peridot.

"Indeed." agreed Lapis.

"Get a room!" called Amethyst.

Peridot and Lapis both blushed.

"I was talking about the view we get from flying!" cried Peridot blushing.

"Sure." replied Amethyst teasingly.

"I like the time with you." said Lapis.

"That too." said Peridot.

The three walked over to the table.

"How are you doing Topaz?" asked Steven.

Topaz took a moment to banish any uncertainty.

"It's...different." answered Topaz.

"I know this can be hard to adjust to, but we're here for you." offered Garnet.

"Thanks." replied Topaz.

Topaz smiled grateful.

"I've never met a fusion of two different gems." noted Topaz.

"That is why we joined." said Garnet.

"I couldn't image Homeworld would approve." mused Topaz.

"Nope." confirmed Garnet.

"Blue Diamond wanted to shatter Ruby." added Pearl.

Topaz shuttered at this.

"But, we escaped and now I'm a member of the Crystal Gems." said Garnet.

"What about the rest of you?" asked Topaz.

"I was made for Pinkie Diamond and served her when earth was a colony. But, then Rose Quartz showed me there was a better way so I joined the Crystal Gems." answered Bismuth.

"Well...I stayed in the ground too long and only popped up after the Rebellion. The Crystal gems where the only other gems I knew for a long time." said Amethyst.

Nobody thought to mention the shadier side of Bismuth's past.

"I was sent here by Yellow Diamond, but upon learning of the beauty of this planet I defected." said Peridot.

"Did you really insult Yellow Diamond?" asked Topaz curious.

"I called her a clod right to her face." answered Peridot proudly.

Topaz gasped in surprise.

"We're not big fans of the Diamonds." shrugged Bismuth.

The others chuckled at this.

"I guess so." muttered Topaz uncomfortable.

Topaz then turned her attention to Lapis.

"What about you?" asked Topaz curious.

"I was trapped here before the end of the Rebellion..." began Lapis bitterly.

Lapis shot a glare at Bismuth.

"Then Steven freed me." said Lapis happily.

"Um...Steven are you Rose Quartz?" asked Topaz.

"Sort of." answered Steven.

Steven lifted up his shirt showing the gem on his belly button.

"Rose is my mom." said Steven.

"I don't understand." said Topaz.

"She fell in love with my dad and became part of me." explained Steven.

"Is this "dad" another gem?" asked Topaz confused.

"He's human." answered Steven.

"That is a bit weird for me." noted Topaz.

"I get it." shrugged Steven.

The door suddenly opened and girl entered.

"Sorry I'm late." said Connie.

Connie entered and shut the door.

"You're just in time!" called Steven.

The Indian girl joined the others.

"Hello Topaz." said Connie.

Steven caught Topaz up.

"So...are you a human Connie?" asked Topaz.

"Yeah." answered Connie.

"I've never met a human before." noted Topaz.

"I hope you Earth." said Connie.

"Thanks." replied Topaz grinning.

Connie gave her a thumbs up.

"What about you Pearl?" asked Topaz.

Pearl blushed and adverted her eyes.

"Nothing." answered Pearl.

"Everyone else..." began Topaz.

"I'm just a regular old Pearl who became a rebel." stammered Pearl.

"You where very close with mom." noted Steven.

"Rose was very special too me." confirmed Pearl.

"You where stuck on her for the longest time." mused Amethyst.

"Now I have a human girlfriend." stated Pearl.

Pearl blushed at the thought of her girlfriend.

"I'll have to get used that." noted Topaz.

"I'll tell you something a wise gem once told me: Welcome to Earth." said Peridot.

Garnet gave her a thumbs up.

"Thank you all." replied Topaz.

* * *

The group stayed together for a little bit longer before splitting up. Steven and Connie headed out to spent the day together outside the city. Amethyst decided to visit her friend Vidalia. Amethyst also managed to bring Peridot, Lapis and Topaz with her. Garnet went to her room. Pearl finally left to spend the day with her girlfriend. Bismuth then returned to her residence in Pearl's room.

"That Topaz seems to be taking to earth life well." mused Bismuth.

Bismuth sat down.

"I'm glad she broke free." sighed Bismuth.

The blacksmith then thought of her ex-partner.

"That damn Aquamarine." said Bismuth seething.

Bismuth began to tense up.

"That dam Aquamarine is everything wrong with Homeworld." said Bismuth.

Bismuth balled her fists.

"That disgusting arrogance..." began Bismuth.

Bismuth felt her body starting to tremble.

"The disregard for life..." continued Bismuth.

The blacksmith slammed her fist on her thigh.

"The fact she thinks she better than everyone else!" spat Bismuth.

Bismuth took a moment to calm herself down.

"I can't let her rattle me." stated Bismuth,

Bismuth took a deep breath.

"If I do then she wins." added Bismuth.

The blacksmith gem smirked.

"Maybe she can be the first victim of a new Breaking Point." mused Bismuth.

Bismuth felt something she was not used to: doubt

"Dammit, what is wrong with me?" asked Bismuth.

Bismuth rubbed her face with her hands.

"I have to talk with garnet." decided Bismuth.

Bismuth left and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" asked Garnet.

"Me." answered Bismuth.

The door opened and Bismuth entered Garnet's room.

"So, you want to talk." mused Garnet.

The door closed behind Bismuth.

"Yes I did." confirmed Bismuth.

Bismuth walked over and sat down next to Garnet.

"Fine with me." replied Garnet.

Garnet decided to remove her visor.

"You knew I was coming." realized Bismuth.

"Yup." said Garnet.

"Then why did you ask who it was?" asked Bismuth curious.

"I was being polite." answered Garnet.

The two shared a laugh.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" asked Garnet.

"I'm surprised you don't know already." mused Bismuth.

"Future Vision didn't show me what we'd be talking about." shrugged Garnet.

"it's Topaz." answered Bismuth.

Garnet nodded her head slightly.

"She seems to be doing well at adapting to Earth." noted Bismuth.

"Topaz just joined us." replied Garnet

"She's doing better than me." sighed Bismuth.

"If I recall, you adapted pretty well." noted Garnet.

"Yet I still wanted to shatter gems." countered Bismuth.

Garnet shuttered at this.

"I know that must be touchy." said Bismuth.

"A bit." confirmed Garnet.

"Do you think she'll adjust?" asked Bismuth.

Garnet took a moment.

"There's a very likely possibility she will." answered Garnet.

"But, there's a possibility she won't." replied Bismuth.

"That's always a possibility." shrugged Garnet.

Bismuth looked at Garnet intently.

"Are you sure?" asked Bismuth.

Garnet let out a sigh.

"There is real chance she'll return to Aquamarine." confessed Garnet.

"Shit." cussed Bismuth.

"However, I have talked with the others and they agree we can influence her into staying." said Garnet.

"Why am I only finding out now?" asked Bismuth.

"When I told Pearl you where talking with Amethyst and I told Amethyst you where with Pearl. I thought she would have told you." explained Garnet.

"She didn't." huffed Bismuth.

"Pearl must have expected me to." mused Garnet.

"Just like Pearl." shrugged Bismuth.

Both gems sighed.

"I'm glad you're back." confessed Garnet.

Bismuth nodded her head in agreement.

"So am I." said Bismuth.

"It's just like the old days we all we had where each other." said Garnet.

"It was us against Homeworld and we weren't gonna back down." said Bismuth.

"With everything that's happened, I feel relieved that I have another someone I can trust." admitted Garnet.

Bismuth felt a surge of guilt slam into her.

"She trusts me...yet I want to betray that trust." thought Bismuth guilty.

"Are you okay?" asked Garnet concerned.

Bismuth shook her head to focus.

"Yeah." answered Bismuth.

The blacksmith got up and headed to the door.

"I gotta go." said Bismuth.

* * *

Bismuth left and returned to the common area of the home. She walked over to the sink and managed to successfully turn it on. She had seen the others do it enough to know how. Bismuth then splashed water on her face then shut the faucte off.

"Dammit, what is wrong with me?" asked Bismuth.

The blacksmith shook her head.

"I can't go soft. Not after everything I've done." continued Bismuth.

Bismuth thought over her actions.

"I've pitted Ruby against Sapphire to earn their trust then slowly regained their trust so I could convince them to shatter gems." noted  
Bismuth.

Again, Bismuth felt guilt.

"So why I do I feel so damn bad about it?" asked Bismuth annoyed.

The blacksmith clenched her fists.

"I'm going soft." said Bismuth annoyed.

She then recalled what Garnet had just revealed.

"But, part of me doesn't want to ruin this trust now." sighed Bismuth.

Bismuth shook her head.

"What do I do?" asked Bismuth exasperated.

As Bismuth thought over her conundrum, she had no clue someone had heard ever word she said.

A/N: That is where we'll end this chapter. So, Bismuth is having a crisis of conscience. But, how overheard her? Next time, Steven has another meeting with Doctor Trudeau then we return to our main story. Please review.


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter twenty-five of this story. Here, Steven visits Doctor Trudeau then we switch to Topaz.

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe

It was another day in Beach City. The town's residences where going about their business glad for the momentary peace. Steven awoke, showered, got dressed and took his medicine. He then headed down for breakfast.

"Hey Steven, anything cool happening today?" asked Amethyst.

"I'm going to see Doctor Trudeau again." answered Steven.

"I don't understand the point." noted Bismuth.

"He helps me get through my trauma." explained Steven.

"Well, if it helps you then that's good." shrugged Bismuth.

"At least you'll have good news to tell him." noted Pearl.

Steven nodded his head.

"I'm kinda excited to tell him about Topaz." admitted Steven.

"How much have you told him exactly?" asked Bismuth.

"I've told him everything." answered Steven shyly.

"Are you sure that's wise?" asked Bismuth uneasy.

"I have to." answered Steven.

"My Future Vision doesn't foresee a problem." revealed Garnet.

"I am not sure he fully believes everything." added Steven.

"Okay." relented Bismuth.

"Is Greg talking you?" asked Amethyst.

"Yes." answered Steven.

"I hope things go well." said Amethyst.

"Thanks." replied Steven.

"What about after that?" asked Garnet.

"Not sure." answered Steven.

"That's fine." shrugged Garnet.

A little time passed and it was time for Steven to leave. Steven headed outside and waited. Greg soon arrived and Steven headed to his meeting. Steven arrived on time and waited for his appointment to begin. Doctor Trudeau popped out and lead Steven to his office. Once there, Steven laid on the couch while Doctor Trudeau sat in his chair.

"So, how are things going Steven?" asked Doctor Trudeau.

"I have good news." answered Steven.

"Tell me." requested Doctor Trudeau.

"Two Homeworld gems named Aquamarine and Topaz arrived to attack us." began Steven.

"I hope the news gets better." mused Doctor Trudeau.

"Well, we noticed how terrible Aquamarine was treating Topaz terribly." continued Steven.

"That's terrible." said Doctor Trudeau.

"But, we managed to get Topaz to join us." revealed Steven.

"How did you do that?" asked Doctor Trudeau.

"We convinced her there was a better way." answered Steven.

"How has been doing?" asked Doctor Trudeau.

"She seems to be doing okay." answered Steven happily.

"That's good to hear." replied Doctor Trudeau.

"We've got a few other gems to help her." noted Steven.

"Peridot and Lapis." said Doctor Trudeau.

"Not to mention Bismuth." added Steven.

"What about Aquamarine?" asked Doctor Trudeau interested.

"We haven't seen here since." answered Steven.

"If she returns, will Topaz fight her?" asked Doctor Trudeau unsure.

"I think so." answered Steven.

Steven shook his head.

"I'm sure she will!" declared Steven.

Doctor Trudeau.

"Glad to see you're being optimistic." mused Doctor Trudeau.

"Um, thanks." replied Steven.

"Steven, has anything been triggering your depression?" asked Doctor Trudeau.

"Like what?" asked Steven confused.

"Is there something that makes your depression worse?" asked Doctor Trudeau.

Steven thought for a moment.

"Any little bits of information will help." noted Doctor Trudeau.

Steven tensed up.

"Is something wrong?" asked Doctor Trudeau.

"The Bits." said Steven weakly.

"I don't know what that is." said Doctor Trudeau.

Steven shook his head.

"On the boardwalk, there's a french fry restaurant that I visited it." began Steven.

Steven felt his palms start to sweat.

"I would go there for "The Bits" which is the left over parts of the fries." continued Steven.

"And how does it effect your depression?" asked Doctor Trudeau interested.

"I was getting The Bits when the Homeworld gems attacked." answered Steven.

"Does going there cause your depression to worsen?" asked Doctor Trudeau.

"I can't go there!" exclaimed Steven.

"It's okay Steven. This is a safe place." whispered Doctor Trudeau.

Steven took a moment to calm down.

"Don't make me go back." requested Steven worried.

"We'll take baby steps." assured Doctor Trudeau.

Steven let out a relieved sigh.

"Okay." agreed Steven.

"You do need to face your fear." said Doctor Trudeau.

Steven bit his lower lip.

"I understand." replied Steven.

"Good." said Doctor Trudeau pleased.

* * *

The meeting continued until their time was up. Once it was, Steven made his next appointment and departed. Greg dropped him back home where Connie was waiting. However, there was another gem waiting for them. Topaz stood next to Connie. The gem had an awkward expression on her face clearly uncomfortable. Greg parked his van then both exited.

"Hey Steven!" called Connie.

"Hi." replied Steven.

The two shared a peak on the lips.

"How was your meeting?" asked Connie.

"Fine." answered Steven.

Steven turned his attention to the gem.

"Happy to see you here Topaz." said Steven.

"Thanks." replied Topaz blushing.

"The others had to go out." noted Connie.

"Why?" asked Steven.

"Not sure." answered Connie.

"I came to see them, but found Connie." noted Topaz.

"How are you doing Topaz?" asked Steven.

"It's weird. This planet is so...different." answered Topaz.

"Yeah. Earth is a great place." agreed Connie.

"That's why the others decided to rebel." added Steven.

Steven placed his hand over the gem on his stomach.

"That's why mom rebelled." said Steven sadly.

Steven shook his head.

"Hey, let's show Topaz around Beach City." suggested Steven.

"That's a great idea!" declared Connie.

"Topaz, what do you think?" asked Steven.

"Sure." answered Topaz.

"I'll stay here and wait for the gems." offered Greg.

"Thanks dad." replied Steven.

* * *

The three departed and debated where to go. Topaz stood on the beach and watched the ocean while Steven and Connie debated. Once their mind was made up, Connie got Topaz who admitted to find the ocean beautiful. Connie tried to explain why Steven could join them on the beach, but Topaz didn't fully get it. The trio then went to the Big Donut. Sadie was loyally standing behind the counter while Lars was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey you two!" called Sadie.

"Hi." replied Steven.

"Nice to see you." added Connie.

"Who's your friend?" asked Sadie intimidated.

"This is Topaz. She recently joined us." answered Connie.

"Nice to meet you." said Sadie, a bit calmer.

"Hello." replied Topaz meekly.

"She's adjusting." noted Steven.

"Well, I'm glad you're here." said Sadie.

"Thanks." replied Topaz grateful.

"Hey Topaz, wanna try a doughnut?" asked Steven.

"What's that?" asked Topaz confused.

"A delicious snack." answered Steven.

"Okay." answered Topaz.

"I'll give you a trio of old - fashioned doughnuts." said Sadie.

Sadie gave the trio their doughnuts.

"What do I do?" asked Topaz uncertain.

"You eat them." answered Steven.

"Like this." offered Connie.

Connie took a bit of her doughnut.

"Okay." said Topaz.

Topaz closed her eyes and took a bit.

"This is...good!" declared Topaz, with a full mouth.

"Nice to hear it." said Steven.

"Now what?" asked Topaz.

Connie swallowed her doughnut.

"You swallow it just like that." answered Connie.

Topaz swallowed the doughnut.

"That was great." said Topaz.

"I'm glad you liked 'em." said Sadie relieved.

"Now what?" asked Topaz.

* * *

Steven and Connie shared a glance. They took Topaz to see more of Beach City. They passed city hall and shortly after bumped into Jamie. After a meet and greet, the group continued. They met Onion who silently looked at Topaz before running off. The three heard an alarm going off and figured Onion was doing something illegal...again. They finally reached Funland.

"Hey Steven! Hey Connie!" called Mr. Smiley.

As the trio approached, Harold Smiley noticed the figure behind them was joining them.

"Who's your friend?" asked Mr. Smiley.

The trio reached the man, at a ticket booth.

"This is Topaz." answered Steven.

"She recently joined us." added Connie.

"Is she going to break anything?" asked Mr. Smiley concerned.

"Topaz is cool." answered Steven.

"Good." sighed Mr. Smiley.

Mr. Smiley looked at the intimidating gem.

"I'd hate to ban you again." added Mr. Smiley.

Topaz frowned a bit.

"Of course! I could reconsider!" declared Mr. Smiley.

"Topaz isn't going to hurt anyone." said Connie reassuring.

The trio had a fun time enjoying themselves until Topaz spotted the merry - go - round.

"I feel like going home." said Topaz uneasy.

"Okay." replied Connie perplexed.

* * *

The trio left and slowly made their way back to the Temple. they reached the boardwalk where Connie introduced Topaz to the Fryman and Pizza families. Steven went directly to the Temple not wanting to be triggered. Topaz tried fries and pizza for the first time enjoying them. Topaz managed to hide her uneasiness. Connie and Topaz reached the Temple where Steven was waiting outside.

"So...how did it go?" asked Steven.

"Enjoyable." answered Topaz.

"It seems like you're enjoying yourself." said Connie.

"Yeah. Earth is...interesting." replied Topaz.

"I'm glad you liked it." said Steven.

"So am I." agreed Topaz.

"And this is just Beach City." noted Connie.

"How big is earth?" asked Topaz.

"The volume is 1,083,210,000,000 km3" answered Connie.

Topaz didn't know how to reply

"Don't worry. We can take it easy." said Steven.

Topaz nodded her head.

"I'd like that." said the gem.

As the trio talked, nearby they where being watched.

"You dullards haven't gotten away yet." cooed Aquamarine.

A/N: So that's where we'll end this chapter. It appears that Topaz is enjoying her new life, but Aquamarine isn't going to let them be. Also,Steven is touching upon his triggers. Next time, Topaz and Bismuth face tough choices. Please review.


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter twenty-six of this story. Here, both Bismuth and Topaz face a crossroad.

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe

It was an overcast day in Beach City. Steven awoke to begin his day. He showered, got dressed and took his medicine. Steven then sat down for breakfast. The gems joined him. This included Topaz who arrived via the warp pad.

"Yo!" called Amethyst.

Topaz walked over to the others.

"Where are Peridot and Lapis?" asked Pearl.

"They're spending "alone time" at the barn." answered Topaz.

"Cool." shrugged Amethyst.

"So Steven, anything special planned today?" asked Pearl.

"I'm gonna hang with Connie." answered Steven.

"The two love birds." joked Amethyst.

"She's been incredible helpful." noted Steven.

Steven then shook his head.

"Of course, you guys have been great too!" declared Steven.

"We know how important Connie is to you." said Pearl gently.

"Thanks." replied Steven.

"Well, I'm gonna hang with Vidalia." said Amethyst.

"I've got nothing to do." said Bismuth.

"I'm free." shrugged Garnet.

"Well, I've got housework to do." said Pearl.

"Maybe I picked a bad day to come out." mused Topaz.

"Oh no! It will be fine!" declared pearl.

"Yeah. You can hang out with us. It'll be fine." agreed Bismuth.

"If you say so." replied Topaz.

* * *

Steven finished his breakfast and the group dispersed. Steven headed outside with Amethyst. Amethyst left while Steven waited and soon Connie arrived. The two departed together. Garnet went to her room and Topaz followed. Pearl began to do housework. Bismuth offered to help noting she didn't have anything to do. The headed to the hand of the Temple where Pearl hung the laundry to dry.

"Pearl, can we talk?" asked Bismuth.

Pearl stopped hanging laundry in surprise.

"I guess so." answered Pearl.

"I want to talk about Rose." revealed Bismuth.

A horrified Pearl dropped the shirt she was holding.

"What's wrong?" asked Bismuth.

Pearl covered her mouth with her hands.

"What's wrong?" asked Bismuth interested.

Pearl refused to answer.

"You're hiding something." noted Bismuth.

Pearl backed up.

"Pearl..." began Bismuth.

Bismuth began walking toward Pearl.

"Tell me what's going on." requested Bismuth.

Pearl backed into the washing machine.

"There's nowhere to go." stated Bismuth.

Pearl looked around.

"Come on." said Bismuth.

Desperate, Pearl almost shape-shifted. However, she quickly stopped.

"Pearl..." began Bismuth.

Pearl removed her hands from her mouth and laughed.

"Oh...silly me." laughed Pearl awkwardly.

"What was that?" asked Bismuth.

"Oh nothing." answered Pearl.

"I'm not falling for that." stated Bismuth firmly.

"I...don't like talking about those days." confessed Pearl.

"I get it." admitted Bismuth.

"Look, I can talk...a bit. But, not that much. It's...to painful." offered Pearl.

"Did Rose...hate Pink Diamond?" asked Bismuth.

Pearl covered her mouth with her hands again.

"Okay, so that's off limits." sighed Bismuth.

Bismuth thought for a moment.

"Why did Rose not want me to shatter the Diamonds?" asked Bismuth.

Pearl took a moment, then removed her hands from her mouth.

"She believed all life is sacred." answered Pearl, matter-of-fact.

"If I had shattered the Diamonds, they never would have been able to hurt us." stated Bismuth.

Pearl thought for a moment.

"The Corruption Song." mused Pearl sadly.

"I would have prevented that!" declared Bismuth.

"We don't know that." said Pearl.

"They never could have unleashed their corruption song if I shattered them." said Bismuth boldly.

"How would have gotten close enough to the Diamonds to shatter them?" asked Pearl.

"It would have been all of us." answered Bismuth.

"First, I am afraid Garnet and myself would definitely not shattered any gem." began Pearl.

Bismuth merely rolled her eyes.

"Second, after what happened to Pink Diamond there is no way the other Diamonds would have let any gem, rebel or not, get close enough the try and shatter them." explained Pearl.

"You might be right about that." admitted Bismuth.

Bismuth rubbed the back of her head.

"All life is sacred." muttered Bismuth.

Bismuth looked out at the sea.

"Thank you Pearl. You've given me a lot to think about." said Bismuth.

"No problem." said Pearl.

Bismuth began to walk away.

" _What was up with Pearl's freak out?_ " asked Bismuth to herself.

* * *

Meanwhile, Topaz had gone off with Garnet. The two went to Garnet's room and talked a bit about being fusions. Topaz explained how her sides where paired up upon popping out of the ground. Garnet then told Topaz the story of how Ruby saved Sapphire from being cut down by the "terrifying, renegade Pearl" with a chuckle, from the wrath of Blue Diamond wanting to shatter Ruby for their fusion and how the ran over joining the Crystal Gems.

 _"No more questions. Don't ever question this. You are the answer." stated Rose Quartz._

"What was the answer?" asked Topaz.

"Love." answered Garnet warmly.

"That's so beautiful." sobbed Topaz.

"Hey, you're fusion is great too." stated Garnet.

"But, nothing like yours." countered Topaz.

"That doesn't matter." replied Garnet.

"We're so...bland compared to you." said Topaz.

"Never belittle your fusion." said Garnet.

Topaz bean to speak, but Garnet held up her finger to silence her.

"It's not a competition." noted Garnet.

"I guess you're right." agreed Topaz.

Topaz thought for a moment.

"During the Rebellion, did any rebels...betray you?" asked Topaz.

"That's out of the blue." noted Garnet.

"Just curious. I mean it was a war and that does happen." explained Topaz.

The two halves of Topaz where doing their best to keep the other calm.

"That is true." agreed Garnet.

Topaz felt a bit relieved.

"To answer your question: that never happened." answered Garnet.

"I guess all the gems where flocking to you." chuckled Topaz.

"Once a gem saw what we where fighting for, that what was the next step." confirmed Garnet.

"Worked for me." admitted Topaz.

Garnet nodded her head agreeing.

"It must have been hard betraying Homeworld." said Topaz.

"Many Crystal Gems fighting in the war faced doubt." said Garnet.

"Did any return to Homeworld?" asked Topaz.

"Some did." answered Garnet flatly.

"Like..." began Topaz.

Garnet rubbed her chin.

"An obsidian join for a few weeks before returning to Homeworld." noted Garnet.

"Why did she return?" asked Topaz.

"Cold feet." answered Garnet.

"What happened to her?" asked Topaz unsure.

"Not sure." answered Garnet.

"Could she have been...shattered?" asked Topaz nervously.

"It depends." answered Garnet.

"On what?" asked Topaz.

"If it was Blue Diamond then...I don't know." answered Garnet.

Garnet tensed up momentarily.

"If it was Yellow Diamond then she was likely shattered." added Garnet.

Topaz nearly passed out.

"You don't look well." said Garnet.

Topaz shook her head.

"I'm fine." said Topaz.

"It's a hard thought to swallow." mused Garnet.

"Exactly." replied Topaz.

Topaz was relieved that Garnet had believed her.

"I need to go." said Topaz.

Garnet looked solemnly as Topaz began to leave.

" _Make the right decision._ " thought Garnet.

* * *

Bismuth had returned to her room. Her conversation with Pearl fully preoccupied her mind. Pearl's odd behavior did cross her mind on occasion, but Bismuth pushed that out of her mind. It was something to look into, but not right now. Bismuth paced in her and Pearl's room. A one-gem conversation was occurring.

"This sucks." said Bismuth.

The blacksmith continued pacing.

"I want to shattered the Diamonds." noted Bismuth.

Bismuth rubbed the back of her neck.

"But, part of me is willing to forget it." added Bismuth.

Bismuth stopped pacing for a moment.

"I've never felt this...conflicted before." sighed Bismuth.

Bismuth let out a chuckle.

"Joining the Crystal Gems was an easier decision than this." said Bismuth.

Bismuth shook her head.

"I have to focus." This is serious." stated Bismuth.

Bismuth resumed pacing.

"What do I do?" asked Bismuth to herself.

Bismuth began to think over everything.

"I've put so much effort into this since I was accidentally freed." noted Bismuth.

Bismuth stopped pacing again.

"Do I want to sacrifice everything I've done?" asked Bismuth.

Bismuth began to mull these over.

"I've manipulated the others so I could lower their guard." said Bismuth.

Bismuth was suddenly slammed by guilt.

"I turned Sapphire and Ruby against each other." said Bismuth.

Bismuth felt sick.

"What is wrong with me?!" asked Bismuth frustrated.

Bismuth stamped her foot angrily. 

"Dammit!" cried Bismuth exasperated.

* * *

Meanwhile, Topaz had left after her talk with Garnet. She wandered just outside the Temple for a bit. She went to the beach just under the Temple. Topaz decided she needed to talk with someone she could trust. Topaz split into her two composite parts. The two Topazs sat next to each others.

"So...if we stay with the Crystal Gems then we can't go back." said Topaz 1 sadly.

"If we do then we'll be shattered." said Topaz 2.

"Maybe we could try and beg forgiveness." proposed Topaz 1.

"That won't work." said Topaz 2.

"Do you think Aquamarine has informed Homeworld?" asked Topaz 1.

"Maybe." answered Topaz 2.

"What should we do?" asked Topaz 1.

"I don't know." answered Topaz 2.

"Do we stick with this or betray them?" asked Topaz 1.

"I have no clue." answered Topaz 2 flatly.

A/N: That is where we'll end things for now. I hope you like where this is going. Next time, we cover what Steven and Connie where doing. Please review.


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter twenty-seven of this story. Here, we cover what Steven, Connie and Amethyst where doing during the discussions that occurred last time.

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe

Steven and Amethyst left his home. He and Amethyst both went down the stairs. Amethyst and Steven parted as Amethyst departed. Steven sat and waited. After ten minutes, Connie came up. The two shared a kiss and talked for a bit.

"So...how did your therapist meeting go?" asked Connie cautiously.

Steven shrugged his shoulders.

"Fine." answered Steven.

"What did you talk about?" asked Connie.

"Not much." answered Steven.

"Alright." replied Connie.

Steven rubbed his chin.

"We did talk about triggers." noted Steven.

"Like...things that trigger your illness?" asked Connie.

"Yeah." confirmed Steven.

"That's good." mused Connie.

"I guess." shrugged Steven.

Connie took a deep breath.

"Did the Bits come up?" asked Connie.

Steven tensed up.

"I'm sorry!" exclaimed Connie.

Steven took a deep breath and relaxed.

"It's fine." said Steven softly.

Connie rubbed her forehead in relief.

"We did talk about...that." revealed Steven.

"What did he say?" asked Connie.

Steven bit his lower lip.

"I should try and face it." answered Steven.

Connie nodded her head affirming.

"Let's do it." said Connie.

"What?!" exclaimed Steven horrified.

"You said the doctor thought you should." noted Connie.

Steven again bit his lower lip.

"Yeah..." admitted Steven.

Steven violently shook his head.

"I can't!" declared Steven.

"It's okay." said Connie.

"No it isn't!" spat Steven frustrated.

"Steven, you can't runaway from this." stated Connie.

"I know." sighed Steven.

"I love you." said Connie.

"I love you too." replied Steven.

The two shared a kiss.

"It'll be okay." said Connie.

"How?" asked Steven overwhelmed.

"I'm here with you." answered Connie.

Steven blushed.

"Can...we do it as Stevonnie?" asked Steven sheepishly.

Connie sadly shook her head.

"I'm afraid not." answered Connie.

"I figured." muttered Steven.

"Steven, we don't have to do anything you don't feel comfortable doing." promised Connie.

"Okay." agreed Steven.

"Are you ready?" asked Connie.

"Yeah." answered Steven.

The two walked toward the Fryman's.

" _I mustn't runaway. I mustn't runaway._ " thought Steven.

"Steven!" cried a familiar voice.

Ronaldo came over.

"I haven't see you in a while." noted Ronaldo.

"Yeah. I've been busy." said Steven.

Ronaldo looked around.

"Where you on a secret mission?" asked Ronaldo.

"No." answered Steven.

Connie lead Steven to the window.

"I'm here." whispered Connie.

Peedee noticed them.

"Hey guys!" called Peedee.

"Hello Peedee." said Connie.

Steven anxiously gulped.

"Hello." said Steven worried.

Peedee noticed how uncomfortable Steven was.

"Are you okay?" asked Peedee.

"I've been better." answered Steven uneasy.

"I think I know what you want." said Peedee, gathering the bits.

"You haven't gotten the bits since that invasion happened." noted Ronaldo.

Steven began to hyperventilate.

"It's okay Steven. just take deep breaths." said Connie.

Connie apologized and led Steven back to the house.

"It's okay Steven. We'll home now." said Connie gently.

Connie hugged Steven which managed to calm him down.

"It's okay Steven. It's okay." said Connie.

* * *

Meanwhile, Amethyst had gone off on her own. She wandered for a bit until she finally came to her location. Amethyst smiled a bit as she approached Vidalia's home. Amethyst walked over to the garage. She raised her fist to knock, but stopped and grinned. Amethyst would then shape shift into a mouse and managed to find a crack. She slipped in and found Vidalia painting. Vidalia suddenly noticed the mouse.

"Oh no you don't!" declared Vidalia.

Vidalia grabbed the stool in her garage and raised it to kill the mouse.

"Say goodbye." said Vidalia coldly.

Amethyst quickly returned to her normal form.

"No! No! No! It's me!" cried Amethyst.

Vidalia took a moment before laughing and dropping the stool.

"Oh geez Amethyst! I nearly crushed you!" laughed Amethyst.

"Wouldn't be the first time." shrugged Amethyst.

The two went inside and headed to the dinning room. They sat down.

"So, where is everybody?" asked Amethyst.

"Yellow Tail is out at sea and Sour Cream is off with his friends." answered Vidalia.

"What about Onion?" asked Amethyst.

"He's off doing his thing." answered Vidalia nonchalant.

"Cool." replied Amethyst.

"How about you?" asked Vidalia.

"Things have gotten better." answered Amethyst.

"That's nice." said Vidalia.

"Bismuth is cool now and she's doing well." said Amethyst.

Amethyst took a moment.

"We even got a Homeworld gem to defect to our side. It's pretty bitchin'." said Amethyst.

"I'd say so." agreed Vidalia.

Amethyst chuckled.

"I'm happy for you." said Vidalia.

"That means a lot." said Amethyst grateful.

"You still feeling troubled at all?" asked Vidalia.

"Not really." answered Amethyst.

"Awesome." replied Vidalia relieved.

"I'm damn glad we're friends." admitted Amethyst.

"Same." agreed Vidalia.

Vidalia chuckled sadly.

"I know how it feels like to feel like an outsider." confessed Vidalia.

"Really?" asked Amethyst surprised.

"I dropped out of college, got knocked up in Greg's van and became a single mother." answered Vidalia.

"Oh yeah." realized Amethyst.

"I know people where looking down on me. First, I was the obvious criminal based on my appearance then I was the rock slut who let anyone fuck her." explained Vidalia.

Vidalia clenched her fists.

"You okay?" asked Amethyst worried.

Vidalia took a deep breath.

"Yeah." answered Vidalia.

Vidalia pulled a carton of cigarettes out of her pocket.

"You mind?" asked Vidalia.

"No." answered Amethyst.

Vidalia lit up the cigarette and took a long drag.

"Luckily, I met Yellow Tail and things improved." said Vidalia.

"Great to hear that." said Amethyst softly.

The two continued talking about general stuff while Vidalia smoked her cigarette.

"It's getting late. Sour Cream will be home soon." noted Vidalia.

Amethyst got up and stretched.

"I should get going." agreed Amethyst.

Vidalia finished her cigarette.

"Wanna eat the butt?" asked Vidalia.

Amethyst took the cigarette butt and ate it.

"Smoky." said Amethyst.

The two laughed.

"Thanks for this." said Amethyst gratefully.

* * *

Amethyst left Vidalia's. She passed Onion returning home with a sack full of something. Amethyst waved and Onion glanced at her. Amethyst would spot a police car nearby and figured it had to do with Onion. Amethyst returned to the Temple where the others where. Pearl, Garnet, Bismuth and Topaz had finished their talks and where inside. Steven and Connie and entered the home too with Steven having calmed down.

"Oh Amethyst, I was wondering when you'd get back." said Pearl.

"I was talking with Vidalia.

"How'd that go?" asked Bismuth curious.

"Fine." answered Amethyst.

Amethyst walked to the kitchen area.

"By the way, Onion might have robbed some place." added Amethyst.

Steven chuckled lightly.

"That's Onion." noted Steven.

"How'd your days go?" asked Amethyst.

"Fine." answered Pearl oddly.

"Um...P." began Amethyst.

"I did the laundry!" declared Pearl.

"Okay." replied Amethyst perplexed.

"Oh yes. Bismuth was such a help." said Pearl.

"It was the least I could do." shrugged Bismuth.

"Well I spent some time with Topaz." noted Garnet.

"What did you do?" asked Connie.

"Just talk a bit about whatever." answered Garnet.

Garnet's visor had a blue tint.

"Yeah. Nothing special." added Topaz.

"What about you Steven?" asked Pearl.

"I tried to get..." answered Steven. 

Steven trailed off.

"The Bits." revealed Connie.

The gems knew how much this bothered Steven.

"His therapist said he should try and face his fear." revealed Connie.

Pearl muttered to herself.

"I was with him and only did as much as he could." added Connie.

"How did it go?" asked Steven.

"Steven wasn't able to." answered Connie.

"Connie was great. I couldn't have done it without her." said Steven.

"Thank you Connie." said Garnet.

Nobody noticed the sad expression on Topaz's face.

A/N: That is where we'll end this chapter. So we got to see the other side and I hope you liked it. Next time, Aquamarine returns and a bombshell is dropped. Please review.


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter twenty-eight of this story. Here, Aquamarine returns and a bombshell is dropped.

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe

It was a new day in Beach City. Steven Quartz Universe awoke to start his day. He showered, dressed and took his medicine. Steven sat down to eat his breakfast when the warp activated. Peridot, Lapis and Topaz arrived.

"Hey guys!" called Steven.

"Hello Steven." said Peridot.

"Hi!" called Lapis happily.

Lapis and Peridot walked to Steven while Topaz lingered behind almost trance like.

"What are you doing here?" asked Pearl.

"Want to see you." answered Lapis.

"Is that a crime?" asked Peridot jokingly.

"Yeah." answered Amethyst grinning.

"What's the punishment?" asked Peridot.

"A piledriver." answered Amethyst.

"Like the wrestling move." said Steven.

"I don't think so." replied Amethyst confused.

"Where did you find it?" asked Pearl.

"One of those "secret books" that Greg used to keep locked up in his storage locker." answered Amethyst.

"Oh my stars!" gasped Pearl.

Pearl began to blush wildly.

"What is that?" asked Steven.

"I do not know and I don't want to." answered Pearl bluntly.

"It's best you don't find out until you're older." added Garnet.

"Oh man." moaned Steven.

"I'm pretty sure it's not gem related." noted Amethyst.

"That's fine." shrugged Steven accepting.

"Oh thank goodness." sighed Pearl.

"You've been quiet Topaz." noted Garnet.

Topaz snapped out of her trance like state.

"Sorry, I've just thinking." said Topaz.

"What about?" asked Steven.

"I'm worried." answered Topaz.

"What about?" asked Pearl.

"Aquamarine." answered Topaz.

Steven shuttered.

"It's okay buddy." whispered Amethyst comfortingly.

"We haven't seen her since she you defected." noted Lapis.

"That's not like her." said Topaz.

"You don't think she's contacted Homeworld?" asked Pearl horrified.

"Aquamarine is too arrogant to ask for help." answered Topaz.

"Do you think she returned to Homeworld?" asked Amethyst.

"She'd rather be shattered than face the Diamonds as a failure." answered Topaz.

"Is that because of her arrogance?" asked Peridot.

"It's because the Diamonds would shatter her." answered Lapis solemnly.

"Could she have gone to another planet?" asked Steven.

"I saw the ship still at Funland." answered Topaz.

"Her ship is at Funland!" exclaimed Pearl.

"The carousal." said Topaz.

"Oh for crying out loud." sighed Pearl.

"Aquamarine will come back." said Garnet.

Her vision had a blue tint.

"What do we do?" asked Pearl.

Garnet took a moment as she looked at the possible futures.

"We wait and prepare ourselves." answered Garnet.

* * *

Steven finished his breakfast. Connie arrived and was quickly caught up. She was horrified to think Aquamarine's ship was so close to innocent people. They discussed whether or not to warn Mr. Smiley, but decided to wait and avoid possible panic. After breakfast, Connie proposed to Steven that hang out outside town. Topaz warned they should stay in Beach City in case Aquamarine attacks. They left and began to wander around Beach City.

"So...what do you want to do?" asked Connie.

"I'm not sure." answered Steven.

"We go to Funland." proposed Connie.

Steven flatly shrugged his shoulders.

"We could get food." proposed Connie.

"I'm full." answered Steven distantly.

"We could go to the..." began Connie.

Connie was going to say beach, but realized this was a bad idea and trailed off.

"Man, our options are limited." sighed Connie.

"Yeah." agreed Steven flatly.

"Are you okay?" asked Connie.

"Yeah." answered Steven flatly.

"Tell me what's wrong." requested Connie worried.

Steven let out a sigh.

"I'm thinking about Aquamarine." confessed Steven.

Connie held his hand in a sign of comfort.

"It's okay Steven." said Connie gently.

"I'm just can't stop thinking about Aquamarine and what could happen if she beats us." said Steven worried.

"She won't beat us. You, me, Stevonnie, Pearl, Garnet, Amethyst, Lapis, Peridot and Topaz are too much for her to stop." replied Connie.

Steven smiled and kissed Connie.

"I love you so much." said Steven grateful.

Suddenly, a blast caught their attention.

"What justice is there in this gross tangling of symbols?!" cried Jamie.

"Come out Rose!" called Aquamarine.

Steven and Connie ran to the boardwalk where they found Aquamarine levitating Onion with her hand.

"Let him go!" demanded Connie.

"Whatever you say." shrugged Aquamarine.

Aquamarine tossed Onion sending him flying.

"Onion!" cried Steven.

Onion was loudly crying in his "language" when Garnet caught him.

"Oh thank goodness." sighed Steven.

Garnet put Onion down as the other gems arrived.

"Run." said Garnet.

Onion didn't need to be told twice as he took off.

"Well, all of Rose's lackeys are here." mused Aquamarine.

Aquamarine's eyes landed right on Topaz.

"You traitor." spat Aquamarine bitterly.

"I'm not fighting for you anymore." stated Topaz.

Aquamarine threw a bench toward Topaz, who broke caught it.

"Let's see if you can catch it." said Topaz.

Topaz threw the bench back at Aquamarine who caught it with her wand.

"How predictable." yawned Aquamarine.

Aquamarine tossed the bench toward Pearl.

"Look out P.!" cried Amethyst.

Amethyst curled into a ball and broke the bench in half with her spin dash.

"I'll take it from here." said Bismuth.

Bismuth turned her hands into hammers and smashed the bench halves into pieces.

"Thanks." said Pearl.

"No problem." shrugged Amethyst.

Bismuth nodded her head.

"Anytime." agreed Bismuth.

Aquamarine growled angrily.

"You dullards!" cried Aquamarine.

Aquamarine began hurling items violently with her hand.

"Watch out." said Garnet.

The group used their respective weapons to eliminate the threats.

"Steven, let's fuse." said Connie.

"Yeah." agreed Steven.

The two held hands and formed Stevonnie.

"That's more like it." said Stevonnie.

"She might have that wand, but there's still only one of her." noted Stevonnie.

"Let's rush her." proposed Amethyst.

"Don't be so hasty." requested Pearl cautiously.

"Actually, we do have the numbers advantage." said Lapis.

"Let's go." said Stevonnie.

The gems attacked Aquamarine. Aquamarine grabbed Amethyst and tossed her into Lapis and Peridot.

"Aquamarine." said Topaz.

Aquamarine turned and saw Topaz right near her.

"This is payback." said Topaz.

Aquamarine grabbed Topaz with her wand and tossed it into Garnet while Bismuth ducked.

"Too easy." said Aquamarine

Pearl charged with her spear, but Aquamarine grabbed Pearl with her wand.

"How pathetic." scoffed Aquamarine.

"Or is it?" asked Pearl.

Aquamarine was confused, until she barely avoided a slash from Stevonnie. The slash knocked the wand away.

"Bismuth! The wand!" cried Stevonnie.

Bismuth made a move for the wand, but Aquamarine grabbed it and flew away.

"I'll be back!" called Aquamarine flustered.

* * *

The gems watched Aquamarine take off and decided to let her escape for now. Besides, they now knew where she was. The humans in Beach City came out from hiding and life slowly returned to normal. Stevonnie would split back unfuse after Aquamarine was out of sight. The Crystal Gems then returned to the beach house.

"Well, that went well." said Amethyst.

The group gathered in the common area.

"Yeah. We kicked her butt!" declared Peridot.

"You didn't do anything." noted Lapis.

"Neither did you!" cried Peridot.

"At least I'm not taking credit." shrugged Lapis.

The two shared a laugh.

"I love you Lapis." said Peridot.

"Same." agreed Lapis.

The two shared a kiss.

"She really got flustered." noted Pearl.

"Of course! She knows she's can beat us!" declared Amethyst.

"That's not it." replied Garnet.

"Then what?" asked Amethyst.

"It seemed like there was something she didn't expect." answered Garnet.

"She didn't expect us to beat her like we did." replied Bismuth.

Bismuth and Amethyst would high - five.

"Something is still bothering me." noted Garnet.

Steven gulped nervously.

"For now we are okay. Let's just enjoy our victory." suggested Pearl.

"Sounds good to me." agreed Connie.

Steven thought and felt better.

"Yeah. We have beaten her every time we've fought." said Steven.

No one noticed Topaz was silent.

" _This is bad._ " thought Topaz worried.

* * *

Topaz waited until night fell. Once she was sure Steven was asleep and the others wouldn't notice she wad gone, Topaz made her move. Topaz slipped out of the house and departed the Temple. Topaz walked down the beach then walked through Beach City. Topaz reached Funland founding the gate open. Topaz entered and headed to the carousal where Aquamarine was waiting.

"There you are!" snapped Aquamarine.

"I had to wait until I could escape." said Topaz meekly.

"What happened?!" asked Aquamarine demanding.

Topaz looked away.

"you told me there was dissidence among their ranks! This should have been easy!" cried Aquamarine.

"There has been dissidence." said Topaz.

"I didn't see it!" cried Aquamarine.

Topaz remained silent.

"Do you remember why you're doing this?" asked Aquamarine chastising.

"You told me too." answered Topaz.

"Exactly. My genius plan to have you infiltrate the Crystal Gems and spy on them should have worked flawless. My berating of you and your "betrayal" went fine. Now that your own your own, everything is falling apart." continued Aquamarine.

Topaz was getting worried.

"My plan will work, just go back and don't screw up." ordered Aquamarine.

"I hear and obey." replied Topaz.

A/N: There's the bombshell. This whole deal with Topaz has been part of a plan conducted by Aquamarine. This was my plan from the start and boy it is good to let it out. Next time, Steven tries to conquer his trigger again while Topaz continues her work.


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter twenty-nine of this story. Here, Steven again tries to get the Bits while Topaz talks with Peridot.

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Univere

It was a new day in Beach City. Steven Quartz Universe awoke to start his day. He showered, dressed and took his medicine. Steven sat down to eat his breakfast.

"So, anything special planned for today?" asked Amethyst.

"I'm trying to get the Bits again." answered Steven.

The four gems shared a glance.

"Are you sure that is a good idea?" asked Pearl worried.

"Connie is coming over." answered Steven.

"Last time things didn't go so well." said Amethyst.

"You can't coddle him." shrugged Bismuth.

"Yes but..." began Pearl.

"I think he should do it." stated Bismuth

"I don't want Steven to strain himself!" declared Pearl.

"Pearl, I appreciate the concern." said Steven.

"Thank you." replied Pearl.

"But, I want to try and face this." added Steven.

Pearl smiled softly.

"Okay Steven. I understand." relented Pearl.

Amethyst picked her nose.

"What do you think Garnet?" asked Amethyst.

Garnet thought as she looked through her future vision.

"We'll let him try." answered Garnet.

"Thanks." sighed Steven grateful.

"Then I'm with you." said Amethyst.

Steven smiled gratefully.

"Thank you guys so much." said Steven happily.

* * *

Steven finished his breakfast and waited. Connie arrived soon after and kissed Steven. They then left and began walking to the pier. Connie held Steven's hand the whole time. They reached the pier and saw their target. Peedee was at the family shop selling fries to a couple of tourists.

"How are you feeling Steven?" asked Connie.

Steven took a moment.

"I'm not sure." answered Steven.

"We don't have to do this." noted Connie.

Steven thought for a moment.

"I have to do this." said Steven.

Connie kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm here for you." whispered Connie.

Steven took several deep breaths.

"Okay. Let's do this." said Steven.

The two began walking toward Peedee.

" _I can do. I can do. I can do this._ " thought Steven.

As they got closer, Steven began to get more and more unsure.

"Steven, you're getting sweaty." said Connie concerned.

Connie pulled her hand free and shook the sweat off it.

"Sorry." said Steven.

"It's fine." replied Connie.

Connie extended her hand and Steven re-held it.

"Connie. I'm getting queasy." noted Steven.

"I'm here Steven. It'll be okay." said Connie.

Ronaldo walked outside with trash.

"Steven! Connie!" called Ronaldo.

The conspiracy theorist chucked the garbage bag in the dumpster then waved to the two.

"Steven. Wait here while I explain the situation." said Connie.

"But why?" asked Steven uneasy.

"So they won't accidentally trigger you again." answered Connie.

Steven kicked dirt with his sandal.

"I'll be in eyesight." said Connie.

"Okay." agreed Steven.

Connie went over and explained the situation to Peedee and Ronaldo.

"So that's the deal." concluded Connie.

"Oh wow." gasped Peedee.

"Are the Sneeple behind this?" asked Ronaldo,

"This doesn't have to do with Sneeple." answered Connie angrily.

"Fine." sighed Ronaldo.

"Just be careful with your words." requested Connie.

"Right." agreed Peedee.

"Sure." said Ronaldo.

Connie waved Steven over and he approached.

"Hi." said Steven.

"Don't worry Steven, we won't trigger you by mentioning the battle." said Ronaldo.

Steven began to shake.

"Dammit Ronaldo." sighed Connie.

Connie took Steven's hands in her own.

"It's okay Steven. Nothing is going to happen." said Connie.

Steven took several deep breath and slowly managed to calm down.

"Okay. Okay. I'm okay." said Steven.

"Are you ready to try again?" asked Connie.

Steven shook his head.

"Yes." answered Steven.

The two walked to Peedee.

"Hi Peedee." said Steven meekly.

"I can get you..." began Peedee.

"Steven has to do this." noted Connie.

"Then how can I help you?" asked Peedee.

Steven took a moment.

"I'd like..." began Steven.

Steven had to stop for a moment.

"I'd like..." said Steven.

Steven again had to stop momentarily.

"I'd like...' said Steven.

Steven felt a pain in his stomach.

"Steven, it's okay." said Connie.

"I have to do this." replied Steven.

"Don't push yourself." warned Connie.

"It's fine." said Steven.

"I don't want you getting an ulcer." stated Connie.

"Give me a sec." requested Steven.

Steven walked away and stopped a few feet away.

"I can do this. I can do this." said Steven softly.

Steven gulped and returned to the Fryman's.

"Okay I would like..." began Steven.

Steven felt bile building up in his throat.

"I'm sorry! I can't do this!" cried Steven.

Steven turned and ran off. Connie raced after Steven while the Fryman's watched concerned. Connie found Steven hugging his knees against the Big Donut.

"Steven, are you okay?" asked Connie.

"I can't do it." answered Steven sadly.

"It's fine Steven. You don't have to." whispered Connie.

* * *

Meanwhile, it was life as usual at the barn. Topaz's brute strength helped Peridot and Lapis in taking car of the farm. Topaz could also split up if need be. Peridot and Lapis had introduced Topaz to _Camp Pining Hearts_ and Topaz seemed to enjoy her first Earth show. After re-watching Season 4, they decided to break. The trio where seated next to each other and Peridot had Pumpkin in her lap.

"Well, now what should we do?" asked Peridot.

"I say we let Topaz decide." answered Lapis.

"I'm not sure." answered Topaz meekly.

"She's still new to Earth. Her knowledge of Earth customs in limited." noted Peridot.

"We've both been there." chuckled Lapis.

"I'd like to learn." said Topaz.

"Great! We're happy to help!" declared Peridot.

"What do we do first?" asked Lapis.

"I have no idea." answered Peridot.

"Woof!" barked Pumpkin.

"Easy girl." said Peridot.

"Maybe she wants to play." proposed Topaz.

"Let's play then." said Lapis.

Lapis, Peridot and Pumpkin got up.

"Actually, I was hoping to talk with Peridot." admitted Topaz.

"I'll play with Pumpkin and you talk." said Lapis.

Lapis and Pumpkin left while Peridot sat back down.

"What's up?" asked Peridot.

"How did you chose earth?" asked Topaz.

"Instead of Homeworld." murmured Peridot.

"Yes." confirmed Topaz.

"I have Steven, Pearl, Amethyst and Garnet to thank for that." answered Peridot.

"Have you have regretted your decision?" asked Topaz.

"Sometimes I think of what if I stayed loyal." confessed Peridot.

Topaz was intrigued by this.

"But, I always ended up so miserable. I made the right choice." added Peridot.

"I see." sighed Topaz.

"You're still conflicted." noted Peridot.

"I guess so." confessed Topaz.

"Hey, I felt the same after I called Yellow Diamond a clod to her face." replied Peridot.

"I still can't believe you did that." said Topaz.

"Neither could I." shrugged Peridot.

"So...how did you decide this was the right decision?" asked Topaz.

"I got used to Earth and befriended Lapis. Any doubt I had evaporated." answered Peridot.

"Glad I could help." said Lapis.

The two where surprised the blue gem was here.

"Sorry to butt in. I just wanted to ask how things where going." explained Lapis.

" It's fine." said Topaz.

"Well I mean it. You where very helpful." stated Peridot.

Peridot rubbed the back of her neck.

"And the fact I couldn't return to Homeworld without being shattered might have helped a bit." confessed Peridot.

Topaz winced slightly, but the others didn't notice.

"Topaz, I wanted to leave for Homeworld too. But, Earth is really great. Just give it time." said Lapis.

Topaz thought for a moment.

"Thanks." said Topaz.

Peridot jumped up.

"Let's enjoy ourselves!" declared Peridot.

Topaz tapped her finger.

"Give me a moment." requested Topaz.

"Why?" asked Peridot.

"I just need to think." answered Topaz.

"I understand." replied Peridot.

Peridot and Lapis left. Once they where out of sight, Topaz split up.

"II think we should stick with Aquamarine." said Topaz 1.

"But, the Crystal Gems have been so nice." noted Topaz 2.

"Can they protect us if the Diamonds attack?" asked Topaz 1.

"I'm not sure." answered Topaz 2 unsure.

"Aquamarine doesn't know we're considering staying." said Topaz 1.

"Are you saying we stick with Aquamarine's plan?" asked Topaz 2.

"It might be the only way to escape shattering." replied Topaz 1.

"But, Earth is nice." said Topaz 2.

"Of course." agreed Topaz 1.

"And Aquamarine has been cruel to us." added Topaz 1.

"We're only a Topaz. She's an Aquamarine. She's above us." stated Topaz 2.

"In Earth, an Amethyst and a Pearl are equals." said Topaz 2.

"Not to mention Garnet." mused Topaz 1.

A minute of silence passed.

"Do you remember what i told you when I went back to get Peridot's tablet?" asked Topaz 2.

It took a moment, but Topaz 1 remembered.

"Yeah." answered Topaz 1.

The two would fuse once more.

"It's time to get answers." stated Topaz.

A/N: That is where we'll end this chapter. I hope you liked this. Steven is still trying, but it isn't easy and Topaz is unsure about her future. Next time, Topaz confronts someone. Please review.


	30. Chapter 30

A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter thirty of this story. Here, Topaz has a "talk" with Bismuth.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Loud House

It was a new day in Beach City. Steven Quartz Universe awoke to start his day. He showered, dressed and took his medicine. Steven sat down to eat his breakfast. Suddenly, the warp activated and Topaz arrived.

"Hello." said Topaz.

"Yo!" called Amethyst.

Topaz walked over to the group.

"Do what do we owe this visit?" asked Pearl.

"I wanted to pop by." answered Topaz.

"That's cool." shrugged Bismuth.

"Yeah." agreed Topaz softly.

Topaz took a moment.

"So have I missed anything?" asked Topaz.

"Not really." answered Garnet.

"I've been trying to overcome my trigger." answered Steven.

"That's about it." shrugged Amethyst.

"I can't help but notice Aquamarine hasn't returned since our last encounter." noted Garnet suspiciously.

Topaz began to worry.

"She knows we'll whip her butt!" declared Amethyst.

"There's something more to it." continued Garnet.

"What do you mean?" asked Pearl.

Topaz began to get more and more anxious.

"There's something more going on." answered Garnet.

Topaz nearly passed out.

"What she's got, we can handle it!" declared Amethyst.

"Exactly." agreed Topaz, trying to stay calm.

"Yes." said Garnet softly.

* * *

The group split up soon after. Steven went out to spend his day with Connie again. Amethyst followed to spend time with her friend Vidalia. Finally, Garnet and Pearl returned to their rooms. Bismuth was going to follow, but Topaz asked her to stay behind so they could talk. The two of them where now alone in the common room.

"What's up?" asked Bismuth nonchalant.

"I know." answered Topaz.

"That's vague." noted Bismuth.

"I know you've been turning pitting the group against each other to advance your agenda." revealed Topaz.

Bismuth froze up this revelation.

"I don't know what you're talking about." stated Bismuth.

The blacksmith gem did her best to remain calm.

"Do you recall the time Peridot, Lapis and I arrived?" asked Topaz.

"Again, that's vague." said Bismuth.

"When Peridot brought her tablet with her." clarified Topaz.

"You mean before Steven's last doctor visit?" asked Bismuth.

"Yes." answered Topaz.

"Um, yeah. I remember that." said Bismuth.

"Peridot forgot her tablet so I split up. One of me came back to get it and heard your confession." explained Topaz.

Bismuth gulped at this.

"Why?" asked Topaz.

"I believed my way was right." answered Bismuth.

"You used past tense." mused Topaz.

"I've begun to second guess myself and I've stopped." revealed Bismuth.

"How do I know you're not lying?" asked Topaz skeptically.

"Because I am." answered Bismuth firmly.

Topaz clearly didn't buy it.

"I just cannot go by your word." stated Topaz.

Bismuth felt her anger grow.

"Maybe I should tell the others." proposed Topaz.

"Why are you so freaking interested?" asked Bismuth.

"It's for the good of the team." answered Topaz.

"Like you sneaking out!" spat Bismuth.

Now it was Topaz who was taken aback.

"How...?" asked Topaz.

"I spotted you leaving." answered Bismuth.

"Look. I haven't betrayed us." said Topaz.

Topaz winced a bit.

"Okay, I did but, I'm second guessing it." said Topaz worried.

"That might not fly." replied Bismuth.

"It was Aquamarine's plan. She told me to infiltrate the gems." said Topaz.

"Oh my stars!" gasped Bismuth.

Topaz was surprised, but a realization suddenly hit her.

"You didn't know I was a double agent." gasped Topaz.

"I knew you where sneaking you and spilled it out." shrugged Bismuth.

Topaz felt her legs go numb.

"Please! Don't tell anyone!" begged Topaz.

"It's for the good of the team." said Bismuth smugly.

Topaz flinched as her own words bit her.

"You won't tell anyone." stated Topaz.

"Why?" asked Bismuth.

"Because I know your little secret." answered Topaz.

"Damn." said Bismuth annoyed.

Bismuth scratched her nose.

"If I keep you're secret then you keep mine." offered Bismuth.

"Fine." agreed Topaz reluctantly.

* * *

With two would shake on this. Topaz sat on the couch. Bismuth left and went to the room she shared with Pearl. The blacksmith rubbed the back of her neck and began to pace. She has a flurry of emotions and didn't know how to deal with it.

"Dammit!" cried Bismuth. 

Bismuth stomped her foot.

"How could I have let Topaz overhear me?" asked Bismuth angrily.

Bismuth stopped for a moment.

"I guess I shouldn't have spoken so loud to start with." confessed Bismuth.

Bismuth kicked herself.

"Dammit!" cried Bismuth.

Bismuth began pacing again.

"What do I do?" asked Bismuth to herself.

Bismuth began mulling over her options.

"If she tells the others I done." noted Bismuth worried.

Bismuth could see herself being re-poofed and re-bubbled.

"No way I'm going back in that bubble!" declared Bismuth.

Bismuth could feel her anxiety growing.

"I could inform on Topaz." mused Bismuth.

Bismuth thought this over.

"But she could reveal my secret." noted Bismuth.

A devious thought cross Bismuth's mind.

"If I tell the others first, they might not believe Topaz." said Bismuth.

Bismuth shook her head.

"Rose would believe her." decided Bismuth.

Bismuth began to shake.

"Rose would never listen to me." said Bismuth angrily.

Bismuth let out a scream.

"Dammit!" exclaimed Bismuth.

* * *

Meanwhile, Topaz sat on the couch for a bit. She finally got up and left. Topaz went down the stairs and walked up the cliff overlooking the Temple. Once there, Topaz split into her two factions. Topaz 2 sat down sadly and looked out lonely at the Atlantic. Topaz 1 stood firmly also looking out at the Atlantic.

"So...what do we do know?" asked Topaz 2 worried.

"Bismuth won't tell if we don't." answered Topaz 1.

"They've know her longer." noted Topaz 2.

"So?" asked Topaz 1.

"They'll trust her over us." answered Topaz 2 worried.

"Maybe." muttered Topaz 1.

"Are we sure we can trust her?" asked Topaz 2.

"We've got information on her." answered Topaz 1.

"That's exactly what Aquamarine would say." replied Topaz 2 sadly.

"Maybe..." admitted Topaz 1 softly.

Topaz 1 took a moment.

"But, it might be what we have to do." added Topaz 1.

"I wish we never came to Earth on this stupid mission!" cried Topaz 2.

"We're passed that point." stated Topaz 1.

Topaz 2 was visible distressed.

"We might not have a choice." sighed Topaz 1.

"Choice?" asked Topaz 2 confused.

"We might have to return to Homeworld with Aquamarine." answered Topaz 1.

"But, I don't want to betray the Crystal Gems!" exclaimed Topaz 2.

Topaz 1 would shush her other half.

"You don't want the others hearing you." whispered Topaz 1.

"No." agreed Topaz 2.

"I don't want to betray the Crystal Gems either." admitted Topaz 1.

"But, we might not have a choice and more." said Topaz 2 sadly.

"If we return to Homeworld, we won't be shattered by the Diamonds." said Topaz 1.

"The Crystal Gems have survived for five thousand years." noted Topaz 2.

"The Diamonds didn't know they where here." shrugged Topaz 1.

"Until recently." sighed Topaz 2.

"That's why we're here." stated Topaz 1.

"Yup." muttered Topaz 2.

"First, that Peridot went rouge." began Topaz 1.

"She's nice thought." said Topaz 2.

Topaz 1 nodded her head in agreement.

"Then the Jasper that Yellow Diamond sent vanished." continued Topaz 1.

"Finally, The Cluster still hasn't emerged." concluded Topaz 2.

Topaz 2 let out a sad sigh.

"Not to forget, the Rubies that Yellow Diamond sent who wound up in space." stated Topaz 2.

"That Bismuth is underhanded." mused Topaz 1.

"What are you getting at?" asked Topaz 2.

"We cannot trust her." answered Topaz 1.

"Of course." replied Topaz 2.

"If we can't trust her, then how can we trust the others?" asked Topaz 1.

"The others would never do that!" exclaimed Topaz 2.

"I'm sure you would have said that about that Bismuth." mused Topaz 1.

"I would have." said Topaz 2 softly.

"Look, I don't want them to get hurt." began Topaz 1.

"However, we're in a difficult situation." admitted Topaz 2.

"We're meeting with Aquamarine again tonight." noted Topaz 1.

"We can't be late." said Topaz 2.

The two then refused back into a single Topaz.

"I hope the others can forgive me." sighed Topaz sadly.

* * *

Hours passed and soon the day came to an end. Steven went to bed while the other gems went to their rooms. Topaz arrived via the teleporter and quietly slipped away. She made her way through Beach City and reached Funland. Topaz entered and went to the carousal. There, she found Aquamarine waiting for her.

"Topaz, what are you doing?" asked Aquamarine.

"Following your plan." answered Topaz.

"I'm starting to doubt that." noted Aquamarine.

Topaz became tense.

"You've been dragging your arse." continued Aquamarine.

"That's not true!" declared Topaz.

"If it wasn't then we'd be off this star forsaken rock by now." grumbled Aquamarine.

"I can't help it if they're getting along." said Topaz.

"You're the one who said there was dissident." noted Aquamarine.

"I mistook how bad it was." said Topaz.

"You better not be going native." warned Aquamarine.

"I'm not!" declared Topaz.

"I will make sure Blue Diamond knows if you are and you will be punished." said Aquamarine.

"I understand." said Topaz.

A/N: That is where we'll end things for now. Topaz is the one who overheard Bismuth in chapter twenty-four and they've both got dirt on each other. Also, is Aquamarine getting suspicious? Next time, Steven and Connie talk while Topaz talks with Amethyst. Please review.


	31. Chapter 31

A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter thirty-one of this story. Here, Steven talks with Connie while Topaz talks with Amethyst. Topaz still struggles.

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe

It was a new day in Beach City. Steven Quartz Universe awoke to start his day. He showered, dressed and took his medicine. Steven sat down to eat his breakfast. Pearl, Garnet and Amethyst where here. However, Bismuth was not.

"Where's Bismuth?" asked Amethyst.

"I asked if she was coming." answered Pearl.

"What did she say?" asked Steven.

"She said she wasn't up to it." answered Pearl.

"Do you think she's okay?" asked Steven.

"Something seemed to be bothering her." answered Pearl.

Garnet let out a murmur.

"What was that?" asked Pearl.

"Nothing." answered Garnet unsure.

"That wasn't very convincing." noted Amethyst.

"It's fine." replied Garnet firmly.

Pearl, Amethyst and Steven shared worried glances.

"Okay..." said Amethyst.

Amethyst decided to change the subject.

"So Steven, you doing anything cool?" asked Steven.

"Not really." answered Steven.

"That is fine Steven." said Pearl.

"Yeah. It's cool to just chill." added Amethyst.

Steven finished his breakfast and went outside.

"I'm going to my room." said Garnet.

Garnet turned and left.

"What's up with G.?" asked Amethyst.

"I don't know." answered Pearl unsure.

* * *

Steven went outside and waited. Connie arrived and they kissed. They decided about what to do. The beach was the only thing they stayed away from. In the end, they climbed to the cliff over looking the Atlantic. Both removed their shoes and sat down. They leaned back and looked out at the sea.

"So...how are you doing?" asked Connie.

"Okay." answered Steven.

"It's okay to say if you aren't." noted Connie.

"I know." replied Steven.

"So you're fine then." said Connie.

"Yeah." confirmed Steven.

"Things have been okay." mused Connie.

"They have." agreed Steven.

"So...it seems like Topaz is doing well." said Connie.

"Yeah." confirmed Steven.

"That's good." said Connie.

Steven nodded his head.

"How are you?" asked Steven.

"Okay." answered Connie.

"You always ask how I am, but you don't talk about yourself." noted Steven.

"There's not much to talk about.' shrugged Connie.

"What about your parents?" asked Steven.

"What about them?" asked Connie.

"How's your relationship with them?" asked Steven.

Connie shrugged her shoulders.

"Good." answered Connie.

"That's nice to hear." replied Steven.

"Our relationship has improved thanks to everything that's happened." said Connie.

"Something good did come from this." mused Steve.

"Mom and dad have been more lenient since everything happened." said Connie.

"We're both growing up." shrugged Steven.

"They see me as more grownup now." said Connie.

Connie thought for a moment.

"Maybe it's because of how I've been helping you." mused Connie.

"I'm glad you're relationship with has gotten better." sighed Steven.

"Yeah." agreed Connie.

Steven bit his lip.

"Connie, what would happen if I die?" asked Steven.

Connie's eyes became wide as saucers.

"What are you talking about?" asked Connie worried.

"Like, what if I was killed in battle?" asked Steven.

"That will never happen." answered Connie.

"But it could." replied Steven.

"Don't talk like that!" exclaimed Connie worried.

"I'm not suicidal." stated Steven.

"Please don't talk like that." requested Connie weakly.

Steven could see the fear in her eyes.

"I won't." agreed Steven.

Connie let out a sigh.

"Maybe I should up my antidepressant dosage." mused Steven.

"Maybe." said Connie.

The two shared a kiss.

"I love you Steven." said Connie.

"I love you too." replied Steven.

The two kissed again.

" _Never leave Steven._ " thought Connie concerned.

* * *

Meanwhile, the gems had gone about their business. Topaz was still divided (figuratively) about what to do. Topaz went to transporter and arrived at the Temple. Topaz found herself in the common room and found none of the gems there. Topaz sighed and rubbed her left arm with her right hand. Topaz turned and began headed back when the door opened and Amethyst walked out.

"Oh, hey Topaz." said Amethyst.

"Hi." replied Topaz meekly.

"I'm sure the others are here." said Amethyst.

Amethyst began walking to the fridge.

"Wait!" cried Topaz.

Amethyst stopped in her tracks.

"Actually, maybe we can talk." requested Topaz.

"Sure." shrugged Amethyst.

Amethyst walked to the fridge.

"You sit on the couch and I'll be there." said Amethyst.

Topaz did this while Amethyst emptied the fridge.

"Oh yeah. This'll hold me over." said Amethyst.

Amethyst walked to the couch and sat down.

"What's up?" asked Amethyst.

Amethyst chucked an entire loaf of breath down her gullet.

"I'm having trouble adapting." answered Topaz.

"That must suck." said Amethyst sympathetically.

"Yeah." agreed Topaz.

Amethyst ate an entire stick of salami.

"It's gotta be hard being stuck between two worlds." said Amethyst.

"Very much so." said Topaz.

Amethyst ate an entire twelve carton of eggs.

"Why do you want talk to me?" asked Amethyst.

"I wanted your advice." answered Topaz.

"You're talking to the wrong gem." shrugged Amethyst.

"Oh right. You're not from Homeworld." recalled Topaz.

Topaz scratched her nose.

"So, what is it like?" asked Topaz.

Amethyst ate a whole watermelon.

"I mean...having no connection to Homeworld." clarified Topaz.

"Whatever." answered Amethyst.

"Have have you ever thought what if?" asked Topaz.

"What if what?" asked Amethyst.

"What if you came out on time and met your Diamond? What if you fought for Homeworld in the Gem War? What if you left before the Diamonds devastated Earth?" asked Topaz.

Amethyst ate a stick of butter.

"I've thought of it." admitted Amethyst.

"What do you think of those thoughts?" asked Topaz.

Amethyst took a minute.

"I'm unsure." answered Amethyst.

Amethyst ate an entire uncooked stake.

"Then I remember all my time with the Crystal Gems and I don't give a shit anymore. I made the right choice." explained Amethyst.

Topaz mulled this over.

"So you don't mind you never knew Homeworld." said Topaz.

"Yeah." confirmed Amethyst.

"Huh." mused Topaz.

"Earth is a bitching planet. There's no much to see and so much life. Plus, you can be yourself free from Homeworld and it's bullshit." added Amethyst.

Topaz got up and went to the teleporter.

"Thanks for the talk." said Amethyst.

"No prob." replied Amethyst.

* * *

Topaz took the warp pad and left. She turned to the countryside and headed toward the barn. After a bit, she finally reached the barn. Topaz saw Peridot and Lapis. The two where playing with Pumpkin in front of the barn. As Topaz approached, Pumpkin began barking. This alerted Peridot and Lapis who called Topaz by her name. Topaz arrived and Pumpkin jumped on her.

"Hey girl." said Topaz.

"Pumpkin! Down!" ordered Peridot.

Pumpkin obeyed and returned to Peridot.

"Where'd you go?" asked Lapis.

"I went to visit the others." answered Topaz.

"That's cool." shrugged Lapis.

"There only one there was Amethyst so I talked to her." added Topaz.

"Amethyst has helped me overcome my shortness." noted Peridot.

"She helped me too." said Topaz.

"What do you talk about?" asked Lapis.

"How she was born on Earth and never felt loyalty to Homeworld." answered Topaz.

The mood became more somber.

"She told me she just remembers her time with the other Crystal Gems and has no regrets." revealed Topaz.

"Makes sense." said Lapis softly.

"It just feels weird never having a loyalty to Homeworld." said Peridot.

"But, you're loyal to the Crystal Gems now." stated Topaz.

"Oh of course." confirmed Peridot.

"What about you Lapis?" asked Topaz.

Lapis let out a sigh.

"I'm fighting on the same time as Steven." answered Lapis.

"I'll agree with that sentiment." said Peridot.

Pumpkin barked in agreement.

"I knew Pumpkin would agree!" declared Peridot.

"Totally." said Lapis.

"You're still unsure." noted Peridot.

"It's hard going against everything you've known since popping out of the ground." stated Topaz.

"You're get used to it." said Peridot.

"Not to mention the knowledge that your treason can get you shattered." added Lapis concerned.

The three gems felt a collective chill run through them.

"We can face any threat together!" declared Peridot.

"Yeah." said Lapis softly.

"Even when I'm part of the threat." thought Topaz guilty.

"Topaz!" cried Peridot.

Topaz snapped too and shook her head.

"What's wrong?" asked Topaz worried.

"You where out of it." answered Lapis.

"Just worried." admitted Topaz.

A/N: That is where we'll end this chapter. Topaz is still split over what to do and her talk with Amethyst was helpful...possible. Also, Steven's demeanor took a bit of a darker turn. Next time, Steven tries to get the bits and Bismuth talks with Connie plus Topaz meets with Aquamarine again. Please review.


	32. Chapter 32

A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter thirty-two of this story. Here, Steven tries again to overcome his trigger and Bismuth talks with Connie. Then, Topaz talks with Aquamarine.

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe

It was a new day in Beach City. Steven Quartz Universe awoke to start his day. He showered, dressed and took his medicine. Steven sat down to eat his breakfast. Pearl, Garnet and Amethyst where there.

"A new day." yawned Amethyst.

"Yup." confirmed Steven.

Suddenly, Bismuth arrived.

"Oh Bismuth. It is nice to see you out." said Pearl happily.

"We missed you yesterday." added Garnet.

"I wasn't feeling well." stated Bismuth.

"What was wrong?" asked Amethyst.

"Just wasn't feeling myself." answered Bismuth.

"Been there." sighed Steven.

"I'm feeling better today!" declared Bismuth.

"Oh! Wonderful!" exclaimed Pearl.

Bismuth despepratly wanted to change the subject.

"So Steven, anything interesting going on today?" asked Bismuth.

"I'm going to try and get the Bits again." answered Steven.

"Steven, that hasn't worked well before." noted Pearl concerned.

"I need to do this." stated Steven.

"Your doctor agrees." mused Amethyst.

"I have to face this. I can't runaway." said Steven.

"Exactly." agreed Garnet.

"If you feel like you must then go for it." said Pearl.

Pearl was clearly unsure.

"Just promise you'll be safe." requested Pearl.

"I'll be safe." promised Steven.

* * *

Steven went outside and waited for Connie. He looked out the fast, seemingly never-ending Atlantic Ocean and thought about what had happened. Sometimes, his eyes wandered over to the beach where the battle happened. When it did, he quickly shot back to the ocean. Finally, Connie arrived. The two shared a kiss and began walking toward the Fryman's holding hands.

"How are you doing?" asked Connie.

"Nervous." answered Steven.

"I noticed." replied Connie.

Connie removed her hand and shook the sweat off.

"Sorry." said Steven nervously.

"I healed by eyes by drinking your saliva. This doesn't bother me." replied Steven.

The two shared a laugh.

"Let's keep going." said Connie.

Connie extended her hand.

"Right." agreed Steven.

Steven and Connie again held hands.

"Let's go." said Steven.

The two walked and soon their destination was near.

"Connie, my heart is racing." noted Steven.

"Deep breaths." said Connie.

Steven took deep breaths.

"Okay. Okay. Okay." said Steven softly.

"Do you want to continue?" asked Connie.

Steven took a moment.

"I need to." answered Steven.

"I'm right here by your side." noted Connie.

Steven let out a sigh.

"I'll tell Peedee." said Connie.

"Sure." replied Steven.

Connie walked over and talked to Peede for a few minutes before signaling Steven.

"Here we go." sighed Steven.

Steven walked over to the stand.

"Hello Steven." said Peedee.

"Hello Peedee." began Steven.

Steven began flexing his palm.

"I've got you." whispered Connie.

Connie took Steven's hand in her own.

"Thank you." whispered Steven.

"You're so great together." mused Peedee.

"We try." replied Connie.

Steven took a deep breath.

"Peedee..." began Steven.

Steven felt his heart begin to race.

"I..." said Steven.

Steven paused.

"I want..." said Steven.

Steven felt a lump in his throat.

"I want the..." said Steven.

Steven began smacking his lips together.

"My mouth is so dry." said Steven.

"Steven, you don't have to push yourself." reminded Connie.

"I can't do it." sighed Steven.

"I understand." said Connie.

"So do I." added Peedee.

"Thanks to both of you." said Steven.

"Let's go." said Connie softly.

* * *

Connie and Steven left. Steven's stomach was twisting and turning as he left. Steven confided a feeling of disappointment and anxiety to Connie. They returned home where the gems where still waiting. They quickly reasoned something wasn't right and Steven explained what happened.

"That sucks." sighed Amethyst.

"I was hoping this wasn't the future that wouldn't unfold." said Garnet.

Pearl knelt down in front of Steven.

"Are you okay?" asked Pearl.

"I guess." answered Steven flatly.

The three gems shared worried glances.

"Really guys. Don't worry about me." said Steven reassuringly.

Connie put her hand on Steven's shoulder.

"I'm here for you." said Connie.

"Thanks." replied Steven grateful.

Pearl stood back up. 

"Connie, you've been such a blessing." said Pearl.

"It's nothing." shrugged Connie.

"Seriously. You totally kick ass." agreed Amethyst.

"This was the future I saw most likely and I am glad it is." said Garnet.

Bismuth rubbed her chin.

"I'm just worried about Steven." said Connie.

"We all are." noted Amethyst.

"I couldn't have gotten this far in trying to get...those without you." said Steven.

Connie blushed.

"I think I'm gonna lay down." said Steven.

"Of course Steven." said Connie.

The two kissed and Steven went to his bed.

"I'm gonna head outside." said Connie.

" _Time to go._ " thought Bismuth.

Connie walked outside and Bismuth secretly managed to sneak out.

"Hey Connie!" called Bismuth.

Connie stopped near the bottom of the stairs.

"What's up?" asked Connie.

"I was hoping we could talk." answered Bismuth.

"Sure." shrugged Connie.

The two walked down the stairs and to the beach.

"What's up?" asked Connie.

"I was just curious about you." answered Bismuth.

"What do you mean?" asked Connie confused.

"You're a human fighting in a gem conflict." explained Bismuth.

"You can thank Steven for that." giggled Connie.

"The others told me about that." said Bismuth.

"I owe so much to them." stated Connie.

The human girl let out a sad laugh.

"They really helped me grow as a person." added Connie.

"Is that why you continue fighting?" asked Bismuth.

"No." answered Connie.

Bismuth raised her eyebrow.

"I fight for Steven." said Connie.

"You are romantically involved." mused Bismuth.

"That is true." confirmed Connie.

"You're dating Steven and Pearl is dating a human female." said Bismuth.

"They're doing well." said Connie.

"The thought of a gem dating a human is so...weird." said Bismuth.

"I could see why." said Connie.

"Yeah." said Bismuth.

"So...you've never had second thoughts?" asked Bismuth.

"Nope." answered Connie.

"You could be normal." stated Bismuth.

"I don't want to." shrugged Connie.

"Why?" asked Bismuth confused.

"Life comes in different varieties." answered Connie.

"You could be living a peacefully life." stated Bismuth.

"Without any battles." chuckled Connie.

"Exactly." said Bismuth.

"But that would suck." shrugged Connie.

"Why so?" asked Bismuth.

"It'd be dull." answered Connie.

"I'm confused." confessed Bismuth.

"Life is more than just the mundane. I have the chance to be apart of an effort to defend not only Earth, but every living thing on it." explained Connie.

"I get it." said Bismuth.

"It's not just me either." continued Connie.

Connie smiled looking at the ocean.

"It's me, Steven, Pearl, Garnet, Peridot, Lapis..." said Connie.

"Don't forget Topaz." noted Bismuth.

"And you." said Connie.

"And me." repeated Bismuth.

Bismuth rubbed the back of her neck.

"Yeah. I'm a Crystal Gems." said Bismuth.

Bismuth shook her head affirming.

"Thanks." said Bismuth.

Connie smiled.

"No problem." replied Connie.

* * *

Hours passed and night fell. Topaz secretly crept away from the barn and used the transporter. She arrived at the Temple and slipped outside passed a sleeping Steven. Topaz left the Temple and headed to Funland. She entered and went to the carousel where Aquamarine was waiting.

"I've been bloody waiting." noted Aquamarine annoyed.

"It's not easy for me to get here." stated Topaz.

"Bugger off!" snapped Aquamarine.

Topaz flinched.

"The Diamonds are not happy with our success so far and they're rather impatient." began Aquamarine.

Topaz gulped nervously.

"Tomorrow, we finish these losers off." said Aquamarine.

Topaz remained silent.

"We will shatter all the Crystal Gems save Rose Quartz. Rose Quartz herself will be brought alive to Homeworld so she can be tried and shattered by the Diamonds." explained Aquamarine.

"What about the human?" asked Topaz.

"We'll eliminate her and other any humans in our way. They're only bugs after all. No value to their meaningless existence." answered Aquamarine nonchalant.

"You can't!" cried Topaz alarmed.

"Why not?" asked Aquamarine.

"There's no need for slaughter." answered Topaz.

"You are going native!" snapped Aquamarine.

"I just want to avoid unnecessary death." said Topaz.

"Don't you dare think about turning on me!" cried Aquamarine.

Topaz backed down submissively.

"Return and don't do anything stupid." said Aquamarine coldly.

A/N: That is where we'll end things for now. It seems like Bismuth has something new to consider while Topaz is really at a fork in the road. Next time, Aquamarine returns for another huge battle. Please review.


	33. Chapter 33

A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter thirty-three of this story. Here, Bismuth and Topaz talk then another battle with Aquamarine.

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe

It was a new day in Beach City. Steven Quartz Universe awoke to start his day. He showered, dressed and took his medicine. Steven sat down to eat his breakfast. The transported activated with Peridot, Lapis and Topaz arriving.

"Hey!" called Amethyst.

"We came to visit." noted Peridot.

"Hello Steven." said Lapis enthusiastically.

Lapis flew to Steven.

"It's nice to see you." said Lapis upon arriving.

"Same." replied Steven.

Peridot and Topaz reached the others with Topaz making eye contact with Bismuth.

"Any reason you decided to visit?" asked Pearl.

"We want to see you." answered Lapis.

"And they're worried about Aquamarine returning." added Garnet.

"That too." confessed Peridot.

"It was my idea." stated Topaz.

Bismuth raised her eyebrow.

"Topaz, can we talk?" asked Bismuth.

"Sure." answered Topaz.

The two walked passed the warp pad and went behind the nearby wall.

"What's going on?" asked Bismuth suspiciously.

"Nothing." answered Topaz innocently.

"Then why are you worried about Aquamarine returning?" asked Bismuth accusingly.

"I've be teamed with her before." answered Topaz.

"How many times?" asked Bismuth.

"Multiple times for five thousand years." answered Topaz.

Bismuth let out a murmur.

"I know her well enough to know she won't give up." continued Topaz.

"How do I know you won't betray us?" asked Bismuth.

"How do I know you're not scheming behind our backs?" asked Topaz.

"I like you." admitted Bismuth.

Topaz was caught off guard by this.

"You're no pushover. You don't back down but stand your ground. I appreciate that." explained Bismuth.

"Well...thanks." said Topaz surprised.

"To be honest, I'm not plotting anymore." confessed Bismuth.

"You can understand if I am skeptical." said Topaz.

"I know." said Bismuth.

Bismuth clenched her fists.

"Will you tell the others?" asked Bismuth nervously.

"No." answered Topaz.

"Keep our secret." proposed Bismuth.

Bismuth extended her hand.

"Agreed." said Topaz.

The two shook hands and returned to the others.

"What was that about?" asked Amethyst.

"Just needed to talk." answered Topaz.

"About what?" asked Peridot.

"Just something between us." answered Bismuth.

"Last time I had a secret it led to a secret team." mused Steven.

"That sucked." joked Amethyst.

"So, anything interesting going on?" asked Topaz.

"Once Connie arrives I'm going to those again." answered Steven.

"Best of luck." said Bismuth.

"I hope it goes well." agreed Topaz.

* * *

Connie arrived soon after and shared a kiss with Steven. The two stayed there for a bit before leaving. The gems gave Steven this support as they left. The two walked hand in hand to the Fryman's. They arrived and Connie talked to Peedee. Steven then came over. He took a deep breath before started.

"Hello Steven." began Peedee.

"Hello Peedee." started Steven.

Steven took a moment.

"I would..." began Steven.

Steven took a moment.

"I would like..." started Steven.

Steven took a moment.

"I would like the..." said Steven.

Steven trailed off.

" _I can't give up._ " thought Steven.

Steven took a deep breath.

"I would the the Bi..." began Steven.

Before he could finish, Steven was cut off.

"Oh Rose, am I interrupting?" asked Aquamarine.

"Ahh!" cried Peedee.

Peedee ducked for cover.

"Aqua..." stammered Steven shaken.

Connie quickly got in front of Steven.

"What do you want?" asked Connie.

Aquamarine laughed.

"That should be obvious." answered Aquamarine.

Aquamarine pulled out her wand.

"I am getting sick of this game Rose." said Aquamarine coldly.

"Steven, run and the get the others. I'll hold her back." whispered Connie.

"I can't leave you." replied Steven.

Luckily, he wouldn't need to as the others raced over.

"We saw her from the house." said Garnet.

Connie held out her hand.

"Let's fuse." said Connie.

Steven took her hand and formed Stevonnie.

"Catch!" called Pearl.

Pearl threw Stevonnie their sword and shield and they caught them.

"Aquamarine, there is something I agree with you about." noted Stevonnie.

"Oh really?" asked Aquamarine interested.

"We're also sick of this game Aquamarine." answered Stevonnie.

Stevonnie chuckled.

"Then's let end this." replied Aquamarine.

Stevonnie attacked, but Aquamarine grabbed them with her wand.

"How pathetic." said Aquamarine.

"Or is it?" asked Stevonnie.

Pearl managed to stab Aquamarine with her spear before Aquamarine flew out of the way.

"Dirty trick!" declared Aquamarine.

"Someone's mad." cooed Stevonnie.

"Come in." said garnet.

The group closed in and Garnet whispered a plan.

"Let's do it!" declared Garnet.

Pearl and Stevonnie attacked, but Aquamarine threw a bench at them caysing the two to split.

"Too..." began Aquamarine.

Before she could continue, garnet came in swinging.

"How predictable." laughed Aquamarine.

Aquamarine suddenly felt something grab her wrist. She looked and saw it was Amethyst's whip.

"Gotcha." said Amethyst.

Bismuth came in and slammed Aquamarine her hear hammer hand.

"We are the Crystal Gems! You mess with one of us then you mess with all of us! We work together to defend this planet!" declared Bismuth passionately.

" _She was serious._ " thought Topaz.

Aquamarine chortled.

"But, I know something you don't." cooed Aquamarine.

"What is that?" asked Stevonnie.

Topaz flinched though nobody knew.

"A secret weapon that will attack you now!" answered Aquamarine.

The Crystal Gems prepared themselves, but nothing.

"A secret weapon that attack you now!" declared Aquamarine.

Topaz was frozen in place.

"Move you..." began Aquamarine.

"Enough of your tricks!" cried Garnet.

Aquamarine was clearly annoyed.

"We aren't going to break under you or any Homeworld gems! We will fight until the end to defend Earth!" exclaimed Garnet.

"Yeah!" cried Stevonnie.

"Yes!" cried Pearl.

"Yeah!" cried Amethyst.

"Oh yes!" declared Bismuth.

"Us two!" cried two voices.

Lapis and Peridot arrived.

"Sorry we're late." said Lapis.

"We came to see how things where when we heard the fighting." added Peridot.

"So they're all here." said Aquamarine.

Aquamarine shot a glare right toward Topaz.

" _I know what I have to do._ " thought Topaz.

Topaz jumped forward and punched Aquamarine in the face sending Aquamarine to the ground.

"What are you doing?!" asked Topaz angrily.

"I am doing what I should have done from the start." answered Topaz.

Topaz raised her hands over her head and smashed them downward, but Aquamarine escaped.

"You traitorous bastard!" exclaimed Aquamarine furiously.

Topaz charged, but Aquamarine grabbed her with her wand.

"Oh come on." said Aquamarine.

Suddenly, Garnet punched Aquamarine in the face freeing Topaz.

"You've forgotten something..." began Garnet.

"There's all of us!" declared Pearl.

The gems came full force attacking Aquamarine who could barely hold them off.

" _This is bad._ " thought Aquamarine worried.

Bismuth attacked Aquamarine, but she held the blacksmith off with her wand.

"I won't be defeated!" declared Aquamarine.

Peridot beaned Aquamarine in the head with a trash can.

"Shite!" cried Aquamarine.

Aquamarine was dazed when pearl stabbed her.

"Ahh!" exclaimed Aquamarine.

Aquamarine used her wand to send Pearl backwards then grabbed Peridot.

"Why you..." began Aquamarine.

Before she could finish, Lapis delivered a flying tackle to free Peridot.

"Are you okay?" asked Lapis worried.

"Yeah." answered Peridot.

"I'll make sure you're all shattered!" declared Aquamarine.

"This isn't a diamond controlled colony." replied Topaz.

Topaz punched Aquamarine with a right hook.

"Damn you!" cried Aquamarine.

Aquamarine flew off in defeated.

"Go Topaz!" cried Amethyst.

Amethyst jumped into Topaz's arms.

"You where great." said Garnet.

Garnet slugged Topaz in the arm.

"It's clear whose said you're on." said Bismuth.

Topaz and Bismuth shared a knowing glance.

"I am so glad to see you stand up to Aquamarine." said Pearl.

"And slug in her mouth." added Lapis.

"Glad you're here with us." said Peridot.

Stevonnie split up.

"You where great." said Connie.

"I'm glad you're on our side." said Steven gratefully.

"So am I." sighed Topaz.

A/N: That is where we'll end this chapter. Topaz has fully joined the Crystal Gems and Bismuth has abandoned her attempt to manipulate them to her bidding. Also, this is the last appearance of Aquamarine because our story is nearly done. I should note that chapters will return to being every other week so it'll be two weeks before the next chapter. Next time, we start wrapping things up. Please review.


	34. Chapter 34

A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with the penultimate chapter of this story. Here, we deal with the aftermath of last time.

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe

The battle was over. Topaz cemented her loyalty to the Crystal Gems and Aquamarine was sent packing. The Crystal Gems left the beach and returned to the Temple after the victory.

"Victory! Victory! Victory!" chanted Amethyst.

The purple gem went to the refrigerator.

"Victory sub!" cried Amethyst.

Amethyst began making a sub with literally everything from the fridge.

"Amethyst, don't get too far ahead of yourself." warned Pearl.

"Why?" asked Amethyst confused.

"Aquamarine has returned before." answered Pearl.

"We won't heard from Aquamarine for a while." revealed Garnet.

"See." shrugged Amethyst.

Amethyst swallowed the entire sub in one motion.

"That is good to hear." sighed Pearl.

Amethyst ran back to the others.

"Give it up to T-Paz for opening a can of whoop ass on Aquamarine!" cried Amethyst.

"You where great." said Pearl.

"My favorite part was you punching her in the face!" declared Aquamarine.

"That little pain really got her ass kicked." added Lapis.

"Oh, and let's not forget Bismuth for her rousing declaration of our unity." said Pearl.

"Damn straight!" cried Amethyst.

The blacksmith rubbed the back of her neck.

"It was nothing." said Bismuth.

"I found it inspiring." said Topaz.

Bismuth chuckled a bit.

"That beating you gave Aquamarine sure inspired me." replied Bismuth.

The door suddenly flung open and Greg raced in.

"Oh thank goodness you're okay." sighed Greg in relief.

"Don't worry dad." said Steven.

"So, I guess you won." assumed Greg.

"You got it!" declared Amethyst.

"Garnet said Aquamarine won't be back for a while." noted Connie.

"That's good to hear." said Greg relieved.

"We'll be fine for a while." clarified Garnet.

"Awesome." laughed Greg.

It was clear Greg was still expressing his relief.

"Greg, we won't let anything happen to Steven." stated Pearl.

"I know." replied Greg.

Connie decided to focus her attention to her boyfriend.

"Steven, how are you?" asked Connie.

Steven thought for a moment.

"I'm fine." answered Steven.

"Don't lie to protect me." said Connie.

"I'm not." replied Steven firmly.

"I believe you." said Connie.

The two shared a kiss.

"So cute." said Peridot.

"Just like Percy and Pierre." agreed Lapis.

"Yo! We really gotta celebrate this!" exclaimed Amethyst.

"Why?" asked Pearl confused.

"'Cause we kicked Aquamarine's sorry ass so bad she's not gonna screw with us for a while." answered Amethyst.

"I can break out my grill." said Greg.

"That sounds good to me." stated Steven.

* * *

With Steven on board, the others agreed to Greg's idea. The group dispatched to make the preparations. Greg drove off to get his grill. Amethyst, Pearl, Steven and Connie went to the store of lighter fluid and charcoal. Garnet, Lapis and Peridot all took care of other necessary things. Bismuth and Topaz walked over to talk.

"So, you really did it." said Bismuth impressed.

"Yeah. I did." replied Topaz surprised.

"Hey, don't act like that." said Bismuth.

Topaz gave a confused look.

"You kicked Aquamarine's butt!" declared Bismuth.

"I did." said Topaz.

"So, why did you do it?" asked Bismuth interested.

"It wasn't easy." confessed Topaz.

"I'm sure it wasn't." said Bismuth.

"I talked to the gems a lot and it wasn't easy." continued Topaz.

Topaz clenched her fists.

"It was partially you who helped me make my decision." revealed Topaz.

"Really?" asked Topaz surprised.

"That speech you gave along with the others made up my mind." answered Topaz.

"Good to know I help." shrugged Bismuth.

Bismuth rubbed the back of her neck.

"I realized that I would never be happy on Homeworld." stated Topaz.

Topaz shook a bit.

"The only one Topaz had was Topaz." said Topaz.

"Referring to the other half of your fusion?" asked Bismuth.

Topaz nodded her head confirming this.

"Here, I can be happy. I have friends who stand together." explained Topaz.

Topaz chuckled a bit.

"I'm free." sighed Topaz.

"Damn right." said Bismuth.

The blacksmith thought for a moment.

"So, I really inspired you." said Bismuth amazed.

"Yes." confirmed Topaz.

Bismuth blushed a tad.

"Whoa." said Bismuth amazed.

The blacksmith shook her head.

"Good to know." stated Bismuth.

"What caused you to change?" asked Topaz.

"You can thank that Connie girl for that." answered Bismuth.

"Really." replied Topaz surprised.

"We talked and the things she said about us being together struck a cord with me." explained Bismuth.

"That's good." said Topaz.

"Yeah." agreed Bismuth.

An awkward silence followed.

"So, what do we do now?" asked Topaz uncertainly.

Bismuth thought for a moment.

"We keep quiet." answered Bismuth.

"I can do that." replied Topaz.

Bismuth nodded her head in agreement.

"Good. Good." said Bismuth.

Bismuth was getting notable nervously.

"What's wrong?" asked Topaz.

"I'm just thinking about what'll happen if the others find out." answered Bismuth unsure.

Topaz flinched at this thought.

"Don't worry. It won't happen." said Bismuth.

"I hope not." muttered Topaz.

"They'll never find out!" declared Bismuth.

"Oh, we might already know." said Garnet.

Both gems turned around to see the leader of the Crystal Gems behind them.

"How long..." began Topaz.

"I was listening to the whole thing." answered Garnet.

"Future vision!" exclaimed Bismuth.

Bismuth would facepalm.

"I can't believe I forgot about that." said the blacksmith.

"How much..." began Topaz.

"Everything." answered Garnet.

"How long..." began Bismuth.

"It took me a while to for you." admitted Garnet.

Garnet adjusted her visor.

"It wasn't until after Topaz "joined" us that I realized what was going on." added Garnet.

"Oh." replied Bismuth, disappointed in herself.

"It wasn't future vision, I figured it out on my own." noted Garnet.

Garnet then turned her attention to Topaz.

"I did see you betraying us in with my future vision." said Garnet.

Both Bismuth and Topaz hung their heads in shame.

"Do...the others know?" asked Bismuth.

"Pearl and Amethyst. I told them because I promised to be more open with them about my visions." answered Garnet.

Bismuth winced at this.

"We agreed not to tell Steven due to his already fragile state." clarified Steven.

"What are you going to do with us?" asked Bismuth uncertainly.

"Nothing." answered Garnet.

Both Topaz and Bismuth where surprised.

"I was hoping you would see the light and change your ways. I wanted to give you both as much of a chance as I could to so. You both did." explained Garnet.

Garnet and Topaz let out a sigh of relief.

* * *

The three gems went outside. Greg was setting up the grill while Lapis and Peridot where nearby. The latter two waved as the others returned. Amethyst had a bag of charcoal over her shoulder, Pearl was carrying lighter fluid, Connie was carrying two six packs of cola and Steven had three stakes. The grill was setup and Greg lit it with a match. As the the steaks cooked, the gems all talked casually. As he cooked, Pearl got plates and silverware. Finally Greg served up the stakes.

"One for me Amethyst." began Greg.

Amethyst walked up.

"Um, you need a plate?" asked Greg.

"No." answered Amethyst.

Amethyst took the steak and tossed it down her throat.

"Half for Steven and Connie..." continued Greg.

Greg cut up half a steak and served the two.

"Thanks dad." said Steven.

"Thanks Mr. Universe." said Connie.

"And the last one for me." said Greg.

Greg served himself and sat down.

"Let's dig in." said Greg.

As he did, Bismuth cleared her throat.

"I'd like to make a salutations." said the blacksmith.

"Huh?" asked Steven confused.

"I think she means a toast." said Connie.

"What does his have to do with bread?" asked Amethyst confused.

Bismuth again cleared her throat.

"Anyway, I'd like to propose a roast!" declared Bismuth.

The others decided not to correct Bismuth and ruin her mood.

"To the Crystal Gems! Together, Homeworld will never conquer Earth!" cried Bismuth.

"To the Crystal Gems!" cried everyone.

The Crystal Gems began to talk and enjoy themselves.

"Steven, don't you have a meeting with Doctor Trudeau tomorrow?" asked Connie.

"Yeah." answered Steven.

"He'll probably happy when you tell him what happened." stated Amethyst.

"Maybe." shrugged Steven.

"You okay?" asked Greg.

"Processing things." answered Steven.

"It's been intense." said Connie sympathetically.

"Yeah." agreed Steven.

Steven chuckled a bit.

"But, I am relieved things are over." added Steven.

A/N: That is where we'll end things for now. I've kept it secret, but this was the penultimate chapter. Next time, we finish this story. Please review.


	35. Chapter 35

A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter thirty-five of this story. Here, we conclude the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe

It was a sunny day in Beach City. Just as Garnet said, Aquamarine had stayed away and the citizens where enjoying the peacefully break. Steven Quartz Universe had begun his day showering, eating and taking his medicine. Greg then took Steven to Doctor Trudeau's office. Steven waited then the doctor led him to his office.

"So, how are things?" asked Doctor Trudeau.

"They're improving." answered Steven.

"Please tell me." requested Doctor Trudeau.

"That one gem who's been harassing us hasn't been around from a while." revealed Steven.

"That's good." said Doctor Trudeau.

"We kicked her butt again." continued Steven.

"What made this different?" asked Doctor Trudeau.

"Topaz really opened up on her." answered Steven.

"She's the one who joined you." replied Doctor Trudeau.

"Yeah." confirmed Steven.

Steven scratched his nose.

"I think Topaz kicking her butt really surprised Aquamarine." added Steven.

"Is it possible she thought Topaz would return to her side?" asked Doctor Trudeau.

"I think so." answered Steven.

"I'm glad to hear things are better." said Doctor Trudeau.

"If I never see Aquamarine again that's fine with me." shrugged Steven.

"Do you think she will return?" asked Doctor Trudeau.

"I know she will." answered Steven sadly.

"How will you react?" asked Doctor Trudeau.

Steven took a moment.

"I don't know." answered Steven.

"You have to try and stay calm." noted Doctor Trudeau.

"Yeah, I know." sighed Steven.

"How are you doing with your trigger?" asked Doctor Trudeau.

Steven let out a flat sigh.

"I've tried, but no go." answered Steven.

"Please tell me." requested Doctor Trudeau.

"I tried a few times to get them." said Steven.

'Where you unable to do to your Post Traumatic Stress Disorder?" asked Doctor Trudeau.

"Yeah." confirmed Steven.

"It's not your fault." said Doctor Trudeau.

"I wish I could have been stronger." sighed Steven.

"I understand, but you cannot beat yourself up." replied Doctor Trudeau.

"Sometimes I feel like I have the world on my shoulders." admitted Steven.

"Considering your...life, that is understandable." said Doctor Trudeau.

Steven rubbed his face.

"Life used to be so simple." moaned Steven.

"I can only imagine." said Doctor Trudeau.

"I did improve every time I tried." said Steven.

"That is good." replied Doctor Trudeau.

Steven smiled a bit hearing this.

"Every little step helps." added Doctor Trudeau.

"Yeah." agreed Steven.

Steven let out a flat sigh.

"The last time I almost did it." revealed Steven disheartened.

"What happened?" asked Doctor Trudeau.

"Aquamarine showed up." answered Steven.

"I could imagine that was a bit more important." mused Doctor Trudeau.

"That was the last time we fought her." said Steven.

"Have you thought of trying again?" asked Doctor Trudeau.

"I don't know." answered Steven anxiously.

"Don't force yourself if you don't feel like it." warned Doctor Trudeau.

Steven smiled happy to hear this.

"I want to thought." admitted Steven.

"That is good." said Doctor Trudeau.

"But, I can wait until I'm ready." added Steven.

"Exactly." agreed Doctor Trudeau.

Steven laughed.

"Mind telling me why you're laughing?" asked Doctor Trudeau quizzically.

"I just feel so relieved." answered Steven.

"That's good." noted Doctor Trudeau.

"I couldn't have done it without the gems, dad and Connie." stated Steven.

"It's important to have people who you can depend on." said Doctor Trudeau.

"We had a cookout to celebrate defeating Aquamarine." revealed Steven.

"How did that go?" asked Doctor Trudeau.

"Good." answered Steven happily.

"That's nice to hear." said Doctor Trudeau.

The two talked for a while until the session ended.

"So, same time?" asked Doctor Trudeau.

"Yes." confirmed Steven.

Steven took a moment.

"Doctor, can I get my medicine dosage upped?" asked Steven.

"Sure." answered Doctor Trudeau.

Steven smiled happily.

"How about 20 milligrams?" asked Doctor Trudeau.

Steven nodded his head.

"That sound good." answered Steven.

* * *

Meanwhile, Connie Maheshwaran had a boring day at school. While she loved her studies, class couldn't compete with fighting alien gems determined to destroy Earth. School ended and Connie made her way home. Connie arrived home and opened the door. She was surprised both of her parents where home.

"Hello dear." said Doug.

The Maheshwaran patriarch was on the couch reading a newspaper.

"Hello honey." said Priyanka.

The Maheshwaran matriarch walked in from the kitchen.

"I'm surprised you're both home." noted Connie.

"I'm working tonight." said Doug.

"And I'm working less hours." added Priyanka.

"Is this because of what's happened?" asked Connie.

"Yes." answered Priyanka.

"We just want to be here for you." explained Doug.

"Thanks." replied Connie.

Connie sat down on the couch.

"How was school?" asked Priyanka.

Priyanka joined her husband and daughter on the couch.

"Boring." answered Connie.

"I think I know why." replied Doug.

"Thankfully, we haven't heard from Aquamarine in a while." said Connie relieved.

"How are the others?" asked Priyanka.

"Topaz and Bismuth have both adjusted well." answered Connie.

Connie took a moment.

"Pearl, Amethyst, Garnet, Peridot and Lapis are fine." added Connie.

"How is Steven?" asked Priyanka.

Connie smiled.

"He's doing okay." answered Connie happily.

Connie noted both of her parents seemed relieved.

"He's been slowly getting better and I think the victory over Aquamarine helped." explained Connie.

"I'm so proud of how you've been there for him." said Doug warmly.

"We raised a good daughter." agreed Priyanka proudly.

Connie blushed at this.

"I'll admit I was apprehensive at first." confessed Priyanka.

"Especially when they arrived as that...giant." mused Doug.

"Then Connie and Steven ran off together." said Priyanka annoyed.

Connie adverted her gaze.

"But, that dedication is admirable." said Priyanka.

Connie did seem relieved by this.

"I actually thought your romance with Steven was just a normal teen crush, but you've proven me wrong." said Doug.

Connie rubbed the back of her head.

"Dear..." began Priyanka.

"Yes mom." replied Connie.

"One moment." requested Priyanka.

Priyanka went up stairs to the master bedroom.

"Do you know what she's doing?" asked Connie confused.

"I have an idea." answered Doug smiling.

Priyanka returned with her hands behind her back.

"I want you to have this." said Priyanka emotionally.

Priyanka presented a silver necklace with a piece of polish jade in the middle.

"This has been an heirloom since the reign of Muhammad Shah and I want you to have it." explained Priyanka.

Priyanka placed the necklace around her daughter's neck.

"Mom." said Connie stunned.

Mother and daughter shared a hug.

"I love you mom." said Connie emotionally.

"I love you too." replied Priyanka warmly.

* * *

Time passed and Steven left the office. Once he left, Steven and Greg departed and dad drove him home. Steven arrived home and was happily greeted by the gems. Steven took a moment to excuse himself to the bathroom needing to pee. Once he finished, Steven left the bathroom. Connie knew the time Steven left and had arrived just as Steven finished in the bathroom,

"Connie!" cried Steven happily.

"Hi Steven." said Connie smiling.

The two shared a hug and laugh.

"I'm so happy you're here." admitted Steven relieved.

"Me too." agreed Connie.

The two and Amethyst sat on the couch. The others sat nearby as did Greg.

"So, how was your meeting?" asked Connie.

"Good." answered Steven.

"Was he happy we kicked Aquamarine's butt?" asked Bismuth interested.

"He was happy she has been bothering us." answered Steven.

"That's a yes." replied Amethyst.

Amethyst and Bismuth high-fived.

"I'm also upping the dosage of my Paxil to 20 milligrams." revealed Steven.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" asked Pearl worried.

"Yes." answered Steven.

"If you think so..." said Pearl worried.

"Things will be fine." said Garnet.

"I've only been here a little while, but Steven is a strong kid." added Topaz.

"You're right." agreed Pearl.

Steven looked over and noticed Connie's necklace which was in her shirt.

"What's that?" asked Steven interested.

Connie pulled out her necklace.

"It's an heirloom my mom gave me." answered Connie.

"That so nice." replied Steven warmly.

"I still don't understand humans wearing gems." said Pearl.

"I'm just glad things are back to normal." shrugged Connie.

Steven jumped to his feet.

"There is still one thing to do." stated Steven determined.

Steven left with the others behind him. The group followed Steven as he marched outside and down the boardwalk. Steven reached the Fryman's shop when he stopped. The others realized what he was doing.

"Um hi Steven." sad Peedee uneasy.

Steven gulped.

"Peedee, I want the..." began Steven.

Steven shook his head.

"Peedee, I want the Bits!" declared Steven.

The gems, Connie and Greg cheered as Peedee filled the order.

"Here you." said Peedee.

Peedee handed the Bits who Steven who looked at them.

"You did it!" declared Connie.

Connie kissed Steven.

"Congratulations." said Pearl happily.

"You did man." said Amethyst proudly

"I know that couldn't have been easy." added Garnet.

"He's though. I knew he could do it." said Bismuth smiling.

Steven continued looking at the Bits.

"Are you going to eat them?" asked Topaz.

Steven took one of the Bits and popped into his mouth. He crunched it up and wallowed.

"I forgot how good they where." said Steven emotionally.

Steven wolfed down the rest of the Bits.

"So good!" cried Steven happily.

A/N: That is where we'll end our story with Steven conquering his trigger. This was a wild ride and I want to thank everyone who followed me. Now, I do plan to keep going. Next story, will be out in two weeks. Please review.


End file.
